Desde la penumbra
by Lizzig
Summary: Candy se debate entre el amor de Terry y el amor de quien fue su primer ilusion, como podra Terry enfrentar a su eterno rival, que murio hace tanto tiempo?, podra el amor cruzar la linea de la muerte?...
1. Chapter 1

**Desde la Penumbra **

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo I**

-Regresar al lugar de mi infancia – suspiraba Candy con anhelo y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, en su regazo una pequeña bolsa de mano retozaba en un gracioso va y ven que provocaba el movimiento del auto al entrar a la terracería.

-me siento mas tranquilo al saber que te dejo en un sitio que te hará sentir reconfortada y acompañada, ni siquiera notaras mi ausencia – el cabello castaño del hombre volando al viento y su sonrisa picara hicieron estremecer a la rubia

-eso no es posible, bien sabes que te extrañaré cada minuto que pase, pero me sentiré menos sola - Candy sonrió nuevamente para complacencia del hombre que sentado a su lado sentía el Corazón hinchado de amor por ella.

Su corazón había aprendido a latir al mismo ritmo acompasado que su pecosa, la miro de soslayo y al reconocerla tan Hermosa y cándida, recordó que apenas unas semanas atrás había estado a punto de perderla .

-yo también te extrañare pecosa, pero no puedo negarme a asistir a esta reunión es importante para Robert

-para Robert o para ti?

-para los dos….no voy a negar que yo estoy interesado en ese negocio también, pero si tuviera que elegir yo me quedaría contigo, me siento mal dejándote sola , después de todo aun te estas recuperando, de lo contrario irías conmigo….- sus facciones se tensaron y su azul mirar se perdió en el frente, sus blancas manos se hicieron aun mas blancas al tomar el volante con tanta fuerza, se sentía tan temeroso de su bienestar.

-no seas tonto yo ya estoy bien y no hay nada de que preocuparse … estare bien además no estaré sola, Dorothy me hará compañía y Annie me prometió venir en un par de semanas. No me extrañaría que hasta Albert apareciera después de todas las recomendaciones que le diste.

-y tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Terry sorprendido

-lo escuche por casualidad…- sonrió la rubia ruborizándose un poco.

-pecosa tramposa cuantas veces te he dicho que no escuches tras las puertas.

-nunca me lo haz dicho y tampoco escucho tras las puertas, oi de casualidad, baje por un poco de agua y pase por el estudio donde tu y Albert hablaban y sin querer escuche cuando le decías que estuviera al pendiente y que tuviera a alguien de confianza en la mansión para que me atendiera….

-me preocupa que estés tan lejos de la ciudad y que algo te pudiera suceder…..

-estoy bien

-el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y aun tienes esos Dolores de cabeza tan intensos que me preocupan

-te prometo que voy a reposar y que iré a mi cita al doctor en dos semanas y voy a comer bien…

-de eso ultimo es lo único de lo que estoy seguro – dijo con una risilla burlona

-Terry no comiences, - la rubia se sentó en su lugar cruzando los brazos.

-no te enojes, es solo que me siento culpable por ausentarme durante dos meses tal vez tres….

-estaré bien, ya lo veras…

Terry y Candy se habían rencontrado después de tantos devenires en su vida, desde el día que habían dejado el colegio San Pablo hasta que arrastrados por sus sueños llegaron a América y su amor fue aplastado por la enorme sombra de Susana; la tragedia llego a su vida separándolos y arrastrando con ella su amor y deseo por consagrarlo en una familia, con el alma desgarrada los dos siguieron su camino sin poder apartar de sus mentes la imagen del otro, el tiempo tatuó el amor que sentían, hasta que el destino se compadeció de sus noches de sufrimiento y amarga soledad, las lagrimas derrochadas se habían convertido en grandes lagunas donde sus vidas navegaban en una desesperanza interminable, hasta que un día la casualidad los unió en Pittsburg, donde él viajaba en una corta gira y ella acudía a un curso de enfermería que solo las mejores enfermeras con técnicas de cirugía habían sido invitadas, sin planearlo, sin proponerlo llegaron al mismo jardín donde el aire mecía sus cabellos y hacia volar sus pensamientos hasta la felicidad perdida, con la misma nostalgia y el Corazón apretado se encaminaron frente a una fuente , al no saberse solos sincronizaron sus miradas para fulminar a quien osaba interrumpir tan intimo momento, lo que encontraron cambio sus vidas para siempre, tras la caída del agua sus alma se reconocieron para gritarse cuanto se habían extrañando y necesitado, no hubo necesidad de palabras ni intermezzo, caminaron hasta estar frente a frente y se fundieron en un abrazo que rescato sus vidas y lo que quedaba de sus ilusiones para reconstruir nuevos caminos, ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza de volver a desistir el amor que sentían y juntos decidieron enfrentar la adversidad que significaba Susana y con la ayuda de Albert y Eleonor lograron dejar a su verdugo fuera de su camino, la boda se realizo poco después y con ello todo cambio para la pareja, Terry había decidido integrarse mas al mundo detrás de bambalinas sin dejar lo que mas le gustaba, su ultimo proyecto era hacer una alianza por una temporada con un grupo shakesperiano Londinense por lo que tenia que viajar hasta el Viejo continente, pero no podría atender a su esposa por lo que acordaron que ella lo esperaría en Lakewood.

-mira Terry ahí esta, ahí esta!…-su risa emocionada hizo sonreír a Terry, su entusiasmo era una de las cosa que mas disfrutaba, era el oxigeno a su relación y a su vida.

-esto esta lleno de arboles con razón tuviste tan buen entrenamiento, colgándote en todos ellos - Terry no se rendía ante la hermosura de la vista, el majestuoso portal de las rosas, era sin duda impresionante pero no le daría crédito, tontamente aun se sentía receloso del recuerdo de Anthony y nada que llevara a ese tema le importaba

-Terry no digas tonterías y mira el portal, no ha cambiado nada, se ve tan hermoso como cuando…..yo vivía aquí de niña – prefirió guardar silencio, estuvo a punto de mencionar el nombre de quien fuera un fantasma peligroso para su esposo…."que bobada" pensó la rubia.

-es lindo, pero los jardines en el Castillo real o simplemente los del Castillo del Duque Granchester son mucho mas imponentes – hablo con orgullo y desprecio por lo que tenia en frente

-quizá tengas razón, pero estos fueron creados con amor por la hermana de Albert y aun siguen de pie dando la bienvenida a sus seres queridos.

-así que la hermana de Albert fue quien creo este jardín, siempre tuve la idea de que ….habían sido puestas ahí por alguien mas.

-por Anthony quieres decir?

-si – Terry miro a la rubia que reía de lo que ella llamaba sus "bobos cellos"

-Anthony solo continúo lo que su madre comenzó y creo un par de nuevas estirpes, entre ellas las Dulce Candy

-como dices? La madre de …el jardinero era la hermana de Albert?

-si Anthony es sobrino de Albert

-era, quieres decir…..no hables de el en presente me da escalofríos – repuso irónico, ante la Mirada reprobatoria de su pecosa – además deja de mencionar su nombre lo pronuncias con mas devoción que el mio.

-eres un niño Terry, sabes bien que aunque Anthony estuviera vivo para mi no hay nada ni nadie mas que tu, eres al único que amare - sus verdes ojos brillaban ante sus declaraciones inflando el ego del ingles que se sabia fielmente amado.

-lo se pero me gusta escucharlo. – estiro su mano para tomar su barbilla.

Una vez que atravesaron el portal de las rosas y pudo apreciar la belleza del jardín se quedo boquiabierto, no serian los del palacio de Buckingham pero eran sin duda majestuosos.

Una vez que bajaron del auto Candy se apresuró hasta una de las rosas que le daban la bienvenida, blancas y olorosas se abrían para ella, con delicadeza tomo sus pétalos y aspiro el aroma que le regalaba, cerro los ojos en apenas un susurro, Candy pronuncio el nombre del creador de tan bella estirpe.

-Anthony !… - el viento corrió como una caricia por las mejillas de Candy apenas sutil pudo sentir unos labios besando su mejilla, abrió los ojos con la premura de conocer al autor de tan sutil caricia, pero a su lado no había nadie mas que la brisa corriendo para enredarse en sus cabellos, volteo detrás de ella y vio a Terry aun pelear con las maletas en el auto.

Decidió hacer caso omiso y fue hasta Terry para ayudarle con el equipaje

-será un largo verano sin ti.- dijo la rubia melancólica

-pero el invierno será aun mejor, estaremos en cama calientitos – le guiño un ojo para acercarse pícaramente a su rostro y robarle un breve beso., a toda respuesta la rubia sonrió con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas.

-cállate que nos pueden oír – los sirvientes se acercaban presurosos para llevar las maletas adentro, tenían ordenes expresas de Albert de hacer su mejor esfuerzo con los Granchester.

A toda respuesta Terry rio mas fuerte, esa chica de verdad lo hacia feliz, iba a sufrir locamente lejos de ella, una vez que los sirvientes llevaron sus maletas y les dieron la bienvenida los dejaron solos disfrutado del sol de Julio, caminaron por el jardín por un rato hasta que Terry se enfado de ver las enormes rosas blancas que a cada paso le sonreían a la pecosa recordándole a su creador, era un niño, un ridículo como le quisieran llamar pero esa rubia era de él y no quería compartir ni sus pensamientos.

Una vez instalados Terry despistadamente llevo a su pecosa fuera de la mansión, caminaron por el bosque por un rato hasta encontrar el portal de agua…" de Archie ", el agua fresca del rio los invitaba a refrescarse y lo hubieran hecho si llevaran las ropas adecuadas, así que tuvieron que desistir y se dejaron caer en el césped recubierto de pasto y florecillas blancas, Candy al lado del amor de su vida miraba el cielo y pensaba cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo en ese lugar anhelando un hermoso futuro y la suerte le había concedió sus deseos uno a uno.

-prométeme que pensaras en este momento cada día y me extrañaras. – Terry miraba al cielo igual que Candy, pensando en lo afortunado que era al haber desposado a la mujer que amaba y ser correspondido, era como tocar el cielo, no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

-pensare en este momento, en el día de nuestra boda, en el día que nos rencontramos después de dos largos años de agonía sin verte, pensare en los días del colegio cuando solo era tarzan pecosa para ti…..

-aun eres tarzan pecosa

-si pero ahora soy tarzan pecosa Granchester.

-me gusta como suena

la voz de Terry se ahogo en la felicidad que sentía, sin poder evitarlo busco los labios de la rubia para unirlos a los suyos, coloco su brazo bajo los rubios rizos de Candy para sostener su cabeza y poder completar su caricia, su mano libre la llevo hasta el abdomen de la rubia que sentía desvanecerse bajo su contacto, la mano inquieta del castaño jugueteo con el listón del escote del vestido hasta que hábilmente se introdujo por debajo de la tela y pudo sentir la suave piel que lo invitaba a continuar, sus besos se hicieron mas entregados, comenzaban a perder la cordura cuando en el bosque se escucho el romper de ramas bajo lo que parecían ser pisadas, Terry se incorporo presuroso mirando a su alrededor, buscando al posible espía.

-que sucede? – pregunto Candy preocupada

-escuche a alguien entre el bosque...

-no lo creo, - negó Candy mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- esta es propiedad es de los Andley y nadie viene por aquí.

-no lo se...lo mejor será que regresemos y mas tarde me pagas lo que me debes – se puso de pie besando brevemente a la rubia, para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-a que hora te iras mañana?

-porqué? crees que no será tiempo suficiente para pagar tu deuda? – pregunto Terry con ese brillo en la mirada que solo Candy le conocía.

-no lo decía por eso ...- se sonrojo hasta las orejas, provocando la sonora risa de su esposo – eres un grosero.

-esa es tu mejor escapatoria? – las manos de Terry quisieron atraparla pero ella dio un paso atrás evitando su agarre , Terry acorto el paso y trato de tomarla por los hombros, pero fue muy tarde Candy había salido como un bólido por el bosque de regreso a casa, por un momento Terry la perdió de vista pero sus carcajadas le indicaron el camino y salió tras ella a toda prisa, la vio correr entre los arboles y feliz corrió tras ella hasta que alcanzo a distinguir la sombra de alguien mas correr al lado de su pecosa apresuro su carrera y conforme acortaba el paso vio con mas claridad la silueta que se dibujaba junto a la sombra de Candy, no pudo ver a nadie junto a ella pero si veía la silueta, significaba que alguien la perseguía además de él, el temor lo invadió y acelero el paso a todo lo que daban sus largas piernas con un poco de dificultad logro alcanzarla, la rubia tenia mucho mas movilidad sabia como sortear la arboleda y simplemente ella pertenecía a ese mundo, sin embargo el instinto protector del castaño lo hizo ser mas veloz y apenas le dio alcance la tomo por el brazo he hizo disminuir el paso, tenia que recuperar el aliento, sin distraerse miro alrededor y no vio a nadie, el bosque dejaba entrar algunos rayos del sol iluminando las hoja que bailaban llenas de vida al compas del viento, miro una vez mas el piso y claramente vio dos sombras y una silueta masculina que corría a la par de ellos, no entendía lo que veía y se sintió muy incomodo, sin pensar mucho tomo de la mano a su esposa y acelero ligeramente la carrera hasta lograr ver el portal de las rosas nuevamente, se sintió aliviado de saberse a salvo...aunque se pregunto a salvo de que?

-tenia mucho que no corría así, que bien me sienta la naturaleza – Candy se estiraba llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-pero no quiero que andes por ahí sola, prométeme que estarás en casa y si tienes que salir lo harás acompañada de alguien mas – Terry pensaba hablar con el capataz para ponerlo sobre aviso de los pasos y la sombra que había visto merodeando los bosques de la propiedad, pediría que reforzaran la vigilancia y haría prometer a Dorothy que no dejaría sola a Candy por nada del mundo, sabia lo testaruda que su esposa podía ser e insistiría en columpiarse en los arboles como una chiquilla.

-no te preocupes este lugar es muy seguro, no olvides que viví aquí

-lo se, pero los tiempos cambian y no quiero que algo malo te suceda

-deja de preocuparte se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho siempre – su sonrisa confiada hizo sonreír a Terry que trato de calmarse y sentirse mas tranquilo.

Esa noche la pareja disfruto de su amor por horas, querían despedirse dulcemente quedándose con el sabor y el calor del otro, el momento de la partida de Terry llego, ya se había asegurado de dar las instrucciones necesarias tanto a los hombre que resguardaban la seguridad de la propiedad como a Dorothy y las otras mucamas para que no perdieran de vista a la rubia, quería convencerse que estaría bien en su ausencia.

-si los dolores de cabeza vuelven o te sientes incomoda aquí, por favor regresa a Chicago con Albert.

-y compartir cada día con la señora Elroy? No gracias prefiero que me lleven los fantasmas que viven aquí.

-no tiene gracia, quiero que seas sensata mientras estas sola...

-tranquilízate quieres, no soy ninguna chiquilla siempre he cuidado de mi muy bien.

-lo se, pero creo que ese golpe que recibiste en la cabeza te afecto.

-afectado quedaras tu si no dejas de burlarte de mi.

-ven aquí pecosa peleonera – Terry atrajo a su esposa hasta el para abrazarla fuertemente y besarla en los labios, ante la resistencia de esta ya que la servidumbre estaba presente.

-Terry compórtate – le dijo al oído apenada

-cuídate mucho me oíste, te escribiré y será mejor que contestes

-lo hare y tu también cuídate mucho, busca a tu padre y arreglen las cosas

-no pidas imposibles.

-inténtalo...hazlo por mi

-no me presiones pecosa

-solo piénsalo quieres? Cuídate mucho y regresa pronto.

El castaño dio la vuelta muy a su pesar para subir al auto y comenzar su camino a Inglaterra alejándose de su esposa, sintiendo un poco de culpa arranco su auto he hizo camino a la salida, vio por el espejo retrovisor y aun podía ver a Candy agitando la mano en son de despedida, a su lado Dorothy y del otro lado salió de detrás del pilar un chico rubio con elegante vestir, su sorpresa lo hizo frenar vertiginosamente y voltear su mirada hasta la mansión, pudo ver la expresión de confusión de su rubia y la servidumbre, pero ni rastro del chico, trago saliva y se sentó mirando al frente de nuevo, alzo su mano y la agito para despedirse y salir de ahí, " estas alucinando" se dijo, " esto de dejar a Candy en terreno del tal Anthony me esta haciendo alucinar", sin mas siguió su camino tratando de calmarse, hablaría con Albert al llegar a Chicago para después partir a Nueva York….

Continuara…..

* * *

Hola a todos, he regresado con esta historia sobrenatural, espero que sea de su agrado y que logre mantener su atención… quisiera decirles que es un Terryfic, un Anthonyfic …. Pero aun no tengo el final, por lo que solo les dire que es un Candyfic =) …..

Chicas sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ….. espero que tengan un buen fin de semana...hasta pronto, Liz.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la Penumbra

Por Lizzig

Capitulo II

En la mansión Andley Candy veía desaparecer el auto de Terry, pensando que pasarían tantos meses antes de verlo nuevamente, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, no podía evitar sentirse triste y hasta abandonada,

-"eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" – apenas logro escuchar entre el susurro del aire.

-dijiste algo? – pregunto confusa a Dorothy

-no Candy, aun no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.

-creí escuchar algo

Dorothy recordó todas las recomendaciones que había recibido de su Terry por lo que decidió prestar mas atención a las palabras de la rubia.

-que fue lo que escuchaste?

-no estoy segura, quizá solo fue el viento…..

-si continuas escuchando cosas avísame, hare que el medico venga a visitarte.

-no exageres Dorothy.

-tu esposo me dijo que habías tenido un accidente recientemente y me pidió que fuera cautelosa con tus síntomas

-son exageraciones de Terry

-no sonaba a exageración, yo creo que debemos de tener mas cuidado…

-estoy bien! lo que sucede es que Terry se sentía culpable de irse, pero en realidad yo ya estoy recuperada del todo

-y dime Candy que fue lo que sucedió?

-hace un par de meses cuando volvía del hospital a casa un carruaje corría desbocado por la calle y yo venia un poco distraída así que no lo vi, me atravesé la cera y al impacto del carruaje Salí volando, en realidad fue mas aparatoso de lo que en realidad fue, el único problema es que recibí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente por poco mas de 24 horas, cuando desperté pude recordar y reconocer a todos, pero desde entonces sufro de fuertes dolores de cabeza y mareos, en alguna ocasión me desubique completamente, era como si no recordara nada, fue entonces que Terry se asusto y me vigila constantemente, pero ya me siento mejor.

-eso dirás tu, por que ya sabemos que eres una atrabancada , pero en realidad debes de tener mas cuidado, por favor Candy dime cualquier molestia que tengas por mínima que sea.

-no te preocupes Dorothy, Terry sabrá que eres la mejor guardiana.

-no lo hago por el, lo hago por que me preocupas y eres mi amiga.

-gracias Dorothy, te prometo que te diré si me siento mal, ahora vamos a la cocina a hacer un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-al menos lo golosa no desapareció

Las dos rieron y se perdieron en la cocina donde cocinaron el pastel y su cena de ese día , era tan placentero pasar el día con su Antigua amiga de la infancia sin protocolos ni formalismo, aunque sabían que cuando tuvieran la visita de alguien más las cosas se modificarían.

-cuando vendrán tus primeras visitas?

-no lo se aun, pero me imagino que Terry se aseguro de pedirle a todos nuestros amigos que vengan a visitarme, así que me imagino que muy pronto alguien vendrá.

-me alegra así no te aburrirás.

-jamás, este lugar esta lleno de cosas que hacer.

-los arboles están prohibidos para ti,

-ya sé que Terry puso restricciones y no me refería a esas actividades, me refería al hogar de Pony tal vez pase algunos días por halla.

-eso te caería muy bien….

La charla se prolongo hasta que Dorothy se disculpó y se retiro a terminar sus que haceres , dejo a la rubia descansando en su recamara; Candy se recostó en la cama a pensar en su malcriado, seguramente estaría preparándose para abordar el tren nocturno, recordó su despedida por la mañana y eso la llevo hasta el susurro que había escuchado, estaba segura que era la voz de Anthony, habían pasado muchos años desde que la escucho por ultima vez, pero aun así sabia reconocer ese timbre de voz.

Sin proponérselo, comenzó a recordar a aquel rubio que fuera su amor infantil, de verdad había tenido fuertes sentimientos por él, se pregunto que habría pasado si no se hubiera ido tan prematuramente, quizá estaría casada con él y no con….. Terry.

-basta Candy - se reprendió.

pero sin dejar de pensar en el chico que había creado una nueva estirpe de las rosas mas hermosas del jardín, de repente sintió el deseo de sentirse cerca de él, con premura se levanto y salió al pasillo, lo miro oscuro y silencioso, era la única en la planta alta de la mansión, armándose de valor dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la que había sido la habitación del rubio, suspiro profundo y tras girar la perilla entro a la habitación, el aroma no había cambiado a pesar de los años, el olor al perfume que el chico usaba aun se mantenía en el aire, no podía ver nada, estaba oscuro, por lo que busco el interruptor de la luz, el lugar se ilumino dejando ver cada detalle, era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, incluso su ropa regular estaba sobre una silla, algunos objetos se encontraban intactos, la rubia se sorprendió al ver el estado del lugar, parecía como si fuera la mañana de la cacería.

Con nostalgia y algo de inquietud fue hasta la cama y se sentó, contemplo la habitación, a su memoria vinieron los días felices junto a los 3 chicos Andley, años memorables, definitivamente Anthony se había marchado prematuramente, el merecía vivir al igual que Stear, serian tan felices todos en ese presente compartiendo vida familiar, hubiera querido regresar el tiempo y evitar que el rubio subiera a ese caballo o que hiciera ese salto, el frio de su muerte la volvió a abrazar provocando lagrimas y dolor en la rubia; habían pasado muchos años y vivencias, pero el dolor se mantenía estático.

Recostada en la cama, que alguna vez fuera de Anthony, el sueño la alcanzo y la hundió en un sueño profundo, donde Anthony corría con ella de la mano, el sol hacia brillar sus doradas melenas y la brisa los acariciaba, el repiquetear de una campana los llevo hasta lo alto de la torre del pueblo, que día tan maravillosos habían pasado, comiendo salchichas y divirtiéndose como dos chiquillos libres.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó al alba, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba ni en que año, su sueño había sido tan real que sentía que si salía corriendo de la habitación se encontraría con la Tía abuela retándola para que después apareciera Anthony a defenderla , sentada en la orilla de la cama agito su melena queriendo ubicarse, aun confusa salió al pasillo y camino hasta su habitación, entro en ella y se fue directo al balcón, la vista era simplemente adorable, la luz del sol hacia las rosas radiar de hermosura, esperaba que en cualquier momento pudiera ver a Anthony trabajando en el jardín, sin embargo el jardín se mantuvo silencioso y pasivo, la poca servidumbre que había aun no se levantaba o al menos aun no salían de la mansión, con nerviosismo la rubia se sentó en sus aposentos para tratar de serenarse y recobrar la cordura.

Después de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse no supo mas de ella, se perdió en un remolino sin fin, a la distancia escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, buscaba en la oscuridad de su inconciencia, sin encontrar nada, la desesperación comenzó a invadirla, trataba de seguir la voz, pero no hallaba nada.

-Candy, Candy...

-despierta Candy

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se fueron abriendo lentamente, Dorothy respiro aliviada al ver que la joven recobraba el conocimiento, Candy miraba a la castaña con desesperación, le costó unos segundos reconocer a la chica, pero en cuanto supo quien era le sonrió débilmente.

-Dorothy.

-Candy, me asustaste no despertabas...y mira nada mas como te quedaste, pensé por un momento que te habías desmayado.

-me desperté muy temprano y ...me dolía un poco la cabeza...creo que me vine a sentar aquí y ...no recuerdo mas,

-llamare al doctor , no esta bien lo que me estas diciendo.

-no es necesario, solo deja que me reponga y tomare un baño para bajar a desayunar.

-será a comer, pasa de la una de tarde.

-tan tarde es?

-es muy tarde...así que anda cámbiate de ropa y te serviré algo de comer.

-si Dotothy, bajo en seguida.

La rubia fue al baño y tras mirarse al espejo y regañarse por su actitud, entro a la tina para tomar un baño con agua fría, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado esa la noche, se había sentido abrumada y muy extraña, ahora que el agua fría recorría su piel, volvía a su realidad, tras unos minutos en los que se enjabono y se limpio de la mala experiencia nocturna salió para vestirse y bajar al comedor donde la castaña la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-anda Candy siéntate, te he traído todo lo que te gusta.

-tu no comerás conmigo?

-no Candy yo no puedo sentarme en esta mesa

-entonces comeremos en la cocina

-no Candy siéntate y come.

-entonces siéntate conmigo, recuerda que Terry te pidió que me vigilaras de cerca – dijo con una sonrisa picara y sus enormes ojos brillantes

-eres incorregible – dijo Dorothy tomando asiento a su lado.

La rubia miro el plato frente a ella y sin reparo alguno se lleno la boca a grandes cucharadas, su acompañante la miro risueña, esa chica nunca cambiaria, pero no era necesario era parte de su encanto, le pidió que masticara antes de retacarse la boca nuevamente, veía con tranquilidad que su amiga esta bien, con algunas secuelas quizá de su accidente, pero no veía un cambio radical en ella.

-respira Candy, nadie te quitara el plato.

-es solo que cuando comencé a comer me di cuenta que tengo mucha hambre.

-y aun no sabes lo que te hice de postre.

-el pastel de chocolate que hicimos ayer?

-bueno Candy, de ese pastel no quedo mucho, ayer antes de dormir te comiste casi la mitad y esta maña los hombres que trabajan en el mantenimiento de la mansión terminaron con el resto, así que te prepare un torta de fresa como te gusta.

-como la de la tía abuela?

-no, mucho mejor – ambas rieron, si la señora Elroy las escuchara ….. siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa de la torta que preparaba.

-aun recuerdo el día que preparo aquella torta para mi

-y que no comiste por culpa de mis palabras.

-no fue por tu culpa, fue por Anthony... – las dos guardaron silencio tras las palabras de la rubia, siendo ella quien volviera a romper el silencio –... Dime Dorothy por que la habitación de Anthony sigue intacta? Fueron esas las órdenes de la señora Elroy?

-la habitación de Anthony esta bacía...- la castaña miro extrañada a la rubia.

-bacía? No puede ser, si yo misma vi su ropa, sus zapatos, incluso aun pude sentir su aroma.

-haz estado en la habitación de Anthony?

-anoche fui a visitarlo y... todo estaba como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado...

-Candy, esa habitación esta cerrada con llave, la señora Elroy nos pidió limpiarla y deshacernos de las pertenencias de su sobrino...

-pues alguien debió dejarla abierta y sus cosas...

-algunas de sus ropas y pertenencias personales están en el desván, pero en la habitación no hay nada... te puedo mostrar si quieres, solo déjame ir por la llave por que esta cerrada.

-si ! quiero verlo, yo se lo que vi – se puso de pie y miro a Dorothy esperando que la siguiera.

-por que no terminas de comer.

-no Dorothy, quiero aclarar esto de una vez por todas,

-esta bien Candy iré por las llaves, espera un momento – la chica se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta que se dirigía a la cocina, para regresar unos minutos después. – vamos

las dos subieron las escaleras al segundo piso en silencio, al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, Candy se adelanto y trato de abrirla para encontrar la negativa del picaporte que no cedió, con contrariedad y confusión miro a la castaña.

-te lo dije – apenada Dorothy puso la llave en el picaporte y la hizo girar para que esta abriera, tras el rechinido de la puerta la habitación quedo al descubierto, el frio que se sentía en el lugar era mortífero, las capas de polvo que cubrían los muebles combinaban con la desolación de la habitación, Candy dio unos pasos dentro para mirar a su alrededor, Dorothy entro tras ella y abrió las cortinas para que la luz solar iluminara completamente la habitación, el aire se sentía pesado y asfixiante.

No había rastro alguno que denotara que hubiera sido utilizada en años, lo que Candy había visto la noche anterior no tenia nada que ver con lo que presenciaba, no comprendía…. había visto la ropa, su camisa, sus botas, el aroma a lavanda, se mareo al tratar de entender lo que le sucedía.

-estas bien Candy, te ves muy pálida.

-se lo que vi, Dorothy yo pase la noche en este lugar.

-Candy te encontré en tu habitación esta mañana.

-si lo se, me desperté en la madrugada y confundida me Salí de aquí y fui hasta mi habitación, la cabeza me dolía y me daba vueltas ... por lo que me senté en mi cama y ...

-y te desmayaste?

-no lo se Dorothy, creo que me recosté un poco para relajarme y me dormí...

- lo mejor será que te vea un doctor.

-no, no es necesario , quizá solo soñé lo de la habitación de Anthony, creo que desde que llegue no he dejado de hablar de él.

-tal vez te sugestionaste o quizá...es necesario que un medico te vea.

-te prometo que si me vuelvo a sentir confusa, yo misma llamare al doctor.

-anda vamos a que comas tu torta de fresa. – contesto resignada Dorothy, la dejaría por esta ocasión, pero no dudaría una próxima vez en llamar al medico

-si Dorothy, por que no te adelantas y yo te alcanzo en un momento

-pero no te demores, no quiero que el permanecer en esta habitación te deprima.

-no me deprimiré te lo prometo, solo quiero unos minutos.

-esta bien, te serviré la torta y te estaré esperando en el comedor.

-sirve dos platos y espérame en la cocina, no quiero volver a comer sola.

-esta bien Candy.

Dorothy salió un tanto recéselosa, no quería que Candy se metiera ideas en la cabeza y encima de sus confusiones y dolores de cabeza también lidiara con depresiones.

Candy se quedo de pie en la mitad de la habitación, tratando de revivir la noche anterior, estaba segura de lo que había visto y no podía negarse la sensación y el aroma y...no, no estaba soñando ni confundida, eso debía tener una explicación de lo contrario comenzaría a preocuparse por su estado mental, sacudió la cabeza y decidió salir de ahí, no se quemaría el cerebro tratando de entender, dejaría pasar el evento sin mas relevancia, se giro rumbo a la puerta y en su camino a la salida, miro el vestidor donde un gran espejo descansaba, su mirada recorrió el rincón en cuestión de segundos, pero su cerebro la detuvo cuando vio en el reflejo del espejo a un chico rubio que la miraba estático, se sobresalto y se trago un grito que venia de lo mas hondo de su pecho, casi inmediatamente volteo la mirada al lado contrario del espejo, pero solo encontró silencio y vacío, con insistencia miro una vez mas el espejo, pero solo encontró su propio reflejo.

No entendía que le estaba sucediendo, por que su mente le jugaba esas bromas y todas ellas alrededor de Anthony, el chico rubio que le robo el corazón y a quien le entrego su primer ilusión amorosa, sabia que igual fuera una ilusión de su mente que cualquier otra cosa, no debía temer, se trataba de un ser dulce y bondadoso, no tenia nada de que tener miedo.

-haz venido a saludarme? A mi también me da gusto estar aquí, no había permanecido en esta casa por mas de 24 horas desde que me despedí de ti, pero ahora estoy de vuelta ...y haz venido a saludarme.

Con una sonrisa pronuncio su saludo a Anthony para después salir de la habitación, cerro la puerta y hecho a andar en el pasillo, una risa familiar, resonó detrás de ella, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Candy que sin mirar atrás ni detenerse apresuro el paso, hasta la cocina donde se encontró con Dorothy, comieron la torta que la castaña había preparada y platicaron toda la tarde sin que la rubia tocara el tema de lo que le había ocurrido en la habitación de Anthony...

Continuara.

* * *

Hola a todos gracias por continuar en este capitulo II de "Desde la Penumbra", espero que la historia les esté interesando, ha sido escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes y para celebrar esta época del año, día de muertos, Halloween ….. así que espero la disfruten.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles su compañía y sobre todo sus comentarios, gracias por detenerse unos minutos para regalarme sus mensajes, que siempre son bienvenidos en cualquier forma….saludos, comentarios, sugerencias, incluso criticas….

Mil gracias chicas: **dajannae8** ( me da mucho gusto tu compañía y aunque como mencione anteriormente aun no se el desenlace, si te puedo adelantar que Anthony es la base de la historia y Terry es el príncipe que caso con Candy, pero no se quien será mas fuerte) **Sharon de Cullen** ( me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que este segundo te haya complacido y te aseguro que es un AnthonyTerryfic ), **Luna** ( amiga, gracias por tus palabras y por haberte interesado en otras de mis historias, espero que esta te de un poco mas de escalofríos en los capítulos venideros que están mas lúgubres que estos dos primeros….; P ), **Val Rod**, ( espero que este capitulo te haya complacido, no se si quede con Anthony, la verdad estoy indecisa y atorada con el final, quizá cuando la historia se desarrolle mas y se acerque al final me puedan sacar del atolladero ) **Saraoli** ( tratare de hacerte feliz lo mas que pueda, después de todo tienes razón… a quien no le encanta Terry? )**Lucero** ( hola preciosa, que gusto encontrarte de nuevo, gracias por aparecer…. Terryfic..ok! sugerencia anotada ; ) ) **CYT** ( Terryfic…anotado), **Monica** ( que bueno que te complació el primer capitulo, espero que este también te haya entretenido) **Mayela** ( otro Terryfic ….Ok!... te veo en el siguiente capi? ) **Guest** ( me encantaría saber ti nic, pero gracias por dejarme oír t voz y tu voto Terryfic! )

Mis acompañantes silenciosos Gracias y espero contar con su presencia a lo largo de este fic que no será tan largo…..les prometo un capitulo por semana y si se puede dos!... cuídense mucho y disfruten el resto de la semana…. Liz


	3. Chapter 3

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo III**

Había pasado una muy mala noche, no pudo dormir, había estado estática esperando escuchar cualquier ruido o ver cualquier sombra, pero nada sucedió, finalmente se quedo dormida cerca del amanecer.

En cuanto cayo en sueño profundo Anthony volvió a aparecer, esta vez en sus sueños, caminaban en el jardín de las rosas de la mano, su sonrisa dulce y franca la hacia olvidarse del resto del mundo, nada mas importaba que estar nuevamente cerca de él.

-tenia tantas ganas de verte

-lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en volver ...- Candy lo miraba sonriéndole tímidamente.

-lo importante es que volviste, siempre supe que lo harías.

-este lugar guarda recuerdos muy dulces de mi adolescencia, pero también los mas amargos que he vivido, el perderte fue un trago muy amargo que aun ahora me cuesta trabajo enfrentar.

-pequeña pecosa... Nunca me he ido, te dije que mi amor se quedaría en las rosas.

-lo se, pero ... aun así era difícil despertar cada mañana sabiendo que tu sonrisa no estaría para saludarme, que tus ojos no alumbrarían mi día y no era fácil... no era fácil despertar sin esperanzas ...

-mi corazón se quedo contigo, cada día estoy a tu lado, solo necesitaba que vinieras aquí...

-Anthony mi corazón también se fue contigo..

-de verdad Candy?

-si Anthony, una parte de mi corazón jamás se apartara de ti.

-una parte de tu corazón? – la decepción en su rostro fue evidente

-bueno...yo siempre te he querido mucho pero...hay otras personas en mi corazón, Stear, Archie, la señorita Pony...- Candy guardo silencio sabiendo que mencionar a Terry no era buena idea, podía lastimar los sentimientos del rubio.

A lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar una voz que llamaba a la rubia, Anthony lo percibió y trato de alejarla distrayendo su atención, Candy logro escuchar el eco de esa voz llamándola antes de que Anthony cumpliera su cometido.

-escuchaste eso?

-no oí nada, ven conmigo te quiero mostrar algo.

-espera creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba.

-si creo que si, pero puede esperar.

-...- la rubia no contesto, creyó reconocer la voz - es Dorothy, me esta buscando, vamos con ella Anthony.

La rubia estiro la mano en busca de Anthony, pero ya no estaba, miro tras ella y busco con la mirada… él ya se había marchado!, se alarmo al verse sola y en lugar que no conocía, tratándose de tranquilizarse, comenzó a llamar al rubio, pero solo el silencio y la voz de Dorothy le contestaron.

Dorothy asustada movía a la rubia y la llamaba, hasta que lentamente fue moviéndose y abriendo los ojos, la mucama la veía asustada, mientras recibía la misma mirada de Candy que no tenia idea donde se encontraba y por un par de interminables minutos no pronuncio palabra, se limitaba a mirar a la castaña tratando de reconocerla.

-Candy estas bien? – la mucama tocaba los cabellos mojados de Candy, alarmándose aun mas al descubrir que su espalda estaba mojada, había transpirado tanto que su pijama estaba empapada. –tienes fiebre..

-Dorothy...- su voz se escucho cansada y muy suave.

-quédate en cama, bajare para mandar por el medico y después te ayudare a cambiarte de pijama.

-no es necesario, solo tuve un mal sueño...- Candy se arrepintió casi al acto de haber dicho algo así, pues había tenido todo menos un mal sueño..

-de todos modos hare venir al medico, espera aquí.

Dorothy salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de decir una sola palabra, esta vez no importaba que tanto protestara, haría ir al doctor; Candy miraba la habitación detenidamente, sabia que había soñado con Anthony, pero no recordaba los detalles, trato de concentrarse y recordar , fijo su mirada en el techo y lentamente retrocedió su memoria para recordar lo experimentado minutos antes, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Tras llamar al doctor Dorothy regreso a la habitación, al entrar observo a la rubia con la mirada perdida en el techo, corrió hasta ella para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Candy que te sucede? – pregunto angustiada la castaña

-...- Candy dirigió su mirada a Dorothy, sin comprender – nada…..estoy bien..

-me asuste...estabas...

-pensativa – interrumpió la rubia – estas paranoica Dorothy, solo estaba tratando de recordar mi sueño, creo que el doctor necesita verte a ti mas que a mi.

-tienes razón - rieron ambas – anda levántate, te preparare un baño y te sentirás mejor.

-pero si yo me siento bien, solo son ideas tuyas, pero para tu tranquilidad veré al doctor, esta bien?

-gracias Candy.

Tras tomar el baño y comer algo, Candy salió al jardín para caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco, el doctor la encontró en una de las bancas del jardín , se acercó a ella para saludarla e indagar cual era su mal.

-hola Candy, tenia tanto tiempo sin verte, ya eres una mujer, la chiquilla que vivía aquí con los niños Andley se esfumo.

-Doctor Smith, que gusto me da verlo tan jovial como siempre.

-gracias Candy te agradezco...- sentándose al lado de ella, le sonrió y continuo – y dime que te sucede?, por que Dorothy esta tan afligida por ti?

-por que esta exagerando, en realidad yo estoy muy bien

-por algo me llamo, así que cuéntame.

-Dorothy se ha alarmado por que las ultimas dos noches he tenido problemas conciliando el sueño, pero una vez que lo logro no me es fácil despertar y de hecho despierto un poco desubicada, yo creo que es por los sueños tan reales que he tenido.

-y que es lo que haz soñado para dejarte tan consternada.

-yo...no recuerdo muy bien el sueño, pero me siento angustiada y agitada cuando despierto, solo sé que ...Anthony esta en esos sueños.

-así que Anthony...- el doctor la miro y sonrió enternecido - este lugar te trae recuerdos, desde cuando no venias?

-desde la muerte de Anthony que no pasaba una noche aquí, hace unos años vine, pero no estuve aquí mas de unas cuantas horas.

-quizá tu subconsciente esta despertando a aquel mal recuerdo, te puedo dar algunos tranquilizantes para que reposes.

-prefiero no tomarlos.

-hay algo mas que deba saber?

-...quizá..Si ... Hace unos meses tuve un accidente y me golpee la cabeza ...- Candy le conto detalladamente el tratamiento que le habían dado y de sus cuidados - ...Quizá por eso Dorothy se siente tan nerviosa por mi salud.

-ya veo, si los dolores de cabeza se han alejado y te sientes bien, vamos a dejarlo así y solo vendré a visitarte semanalmente para evaluar tu estado y sentirnos mas tranquilos, que te parece?

-muy bien doctor Smith, pero de verdad que no hace falta, sé que el aire fresco y la tranquilidad de Lakewood me vendrá muy bien.

-así lo creo yo también mi niña, pero de igual forma vendré la próxima semana, reposa y si esas confusiones continúan no dejes de tomar nota ni le ocultes nada a Dorothy, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, pero no quiere tomar algo antes de irse?

-no Candy gracias, hoy tengo un poco de prisa, pero quizá la próxima semana podamos tener la consulta con una buena limonada, el calor comenzara a ir en asenso.

-cuente con ello, Timothy lo llevara de regreso, le agradezco su preocupación y lo espero la próxima semana.

-aquí estaré puntual.

Candy miro al doctor marcharse mientras lo despedía con una enorme sonrisa, tomo asiento en la misma banca y comenzó a pensar en lo que el medico le había dicho, su inconsciente estaba enfrentándose con lo que había dejado pendiente ahí, recordó los últimos días que vivió en esa villa y se sintió culpable, había salido huyendo de ese lugar sin mas, el dolor que había sentido había sido tan apabullante que no pudo manejarlo y salió corriendo al hogar de Pony, su eterno refugio.

Flashazos de su sueño nocturno comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, podía ver a Anthony diciéndole que la había esperado todo ese tiempo...ella le hablo de su dolor por perderlo y nuevamente el la consoló con sus palabras, había querido pedirle que la perdonara por ser tan cobarde y salir huyendo dándole la espalda, ahora comenzaba a recordar lentamente; aunque pensativa su mirada se distrajo en el fondo del jardín, donde veía algo brillar, seguramente seria el reflejo del sol, su curiosidad pudo mas, levantándola y llevándola hasta esa área de la mansión, el reflejo parresia caminar con ella, pues por mas que se acercaba, este seguía en un punto distante, hipnotizada por la curiosidad continuo su camino saliendo del jardín delantero, comenzaba a recorrer el terreno destres de la mansión, sin perder la mirada del brillante reflejo, no se dio cuenta que entraba a las colindancias del cementerio familiar; grandes mausoleos se levantaban majestuosos, grises y lúgubres, pero con toda la solemnidad, el pasto estaba ligeramente mas crecido y la sombra de los arboles le daba el aspecto de abandono y soledad, el tronido de una rama hizo que Candy se distrajera y mirara hacia la arboleda, no pudo ver a nadie mas que el suave danzar de las hojas con la brisa veraniega, un espasmo en el estomago la hizo disminuir el paso y mirar nuevamente de frente sin lograr ubicar lo que venia buscando, algo dubitativa camino unos pasos mas buscando con desespero lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

De frente a una majestuosa construcción digna de reyes , alzo la mirada para leer la piedra que labrada a mano formaba garigoleadas letras, dio un paso atrás y entonces pudo leer claramente " Brower Andley", era el mausoleo de Anthony y su madre, ahí descansaban su restos.

El aire gélido proveniente del interior de la cripta la baño de un estremecimiento jamás experimentado, no alcanzaba a ver nada desde donde permanecía estática, después de unos minutos, dio la vuelta e intento salir, pero el brillo contrastante en la obscuridad llamo su atención nuevamente, el reflejo era muy débil y titilante, parecía la llama de una vela que se movía por el viento, intrigada, Candy se acercó a la fuerte puerta de barras de acero que impedía la entrada, podía ver algunas fotografías y flores artificiales, el lujo que podía alcanzar a ver la deslumbro, aunque no la sorprendió, tratándose de los Andley todo era cuidado hasta el ultimo detalle, la insignia de los Anldey destacaba en varios lugares, la rubia pudo ver el cerrojo en la puerta adornada por el escudo familiar , trato de mover los fuertes barrotes, pero no consiguió mas que casi caer de espaldas, por la fuerza que había ejercido.

Derrotada aunque curiosa desistió de tratar de entrar a ese lugar, pediría que lo abrieran para ella y entonces husmearía un poco, dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero una fuerte corriente de aire que salía de la Cripta la cubrió por completo helándole la sangre, podía ver sus cabellos como se mecían en el aire, con terror trato de moverse rápidamente y salir de ahí, pero sus músculos no respondían, dejándola sin movimiento con el mausoleo a su espalda emanando una fuerte cantidad de energía, que la rubia podía sentir detrás, quiso correr, gritar , pero solo atino a permanecer de pie, sintiendo el gélido aire que la traspasaba, lo que la hizo salir de su trance fue los ruidos que se comenzaban a escuchar detrás de ella, algo se arrastraba y a cada paso provocaba un ruido mas fuerte, la rubia ahogo un grito, que fue acallado por una voz enrarecida detrás de ella.

-Candy...Candy...no te vayas...quédate conmigo.

Apenas si había podido distinguir las palabras pronunciadas detrás de ella, se confundían con el ruido que provenía de la cripta y la corriente de aire, pero estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, de su interior saco el valor de salir de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás, conforme se alejaba del lugar pudo tomar mas velocidad alejándose rápidamente, el jardinero y otra de las mucamas pudieron verla regresar a toda velocidad pálida y con la expresión de terror en su rostro, no se detuvo ni los advirtió, simplemente había entrado a la mansión desapareciendo de su vista.

Candy no paro hasta entrar en su habitación y cerrar con llave para después meterse en su cama temblando como una hoja, aun podía sentir el gélido aire recorrer su espalda, y esa voz, era sepulcral y extraña, pero la sentía tan familiar, sabia que había escuchado ese timbre de voz con anterioridad y no quería pensar en donde, no quería recordarla, la simple idea le parecía grotesca.

Cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue la imagen de la luz tintineante al fondo de la cripta, ahora que veía la imagen clarimente en su mente, se daba cuenta que la luz se movía al ritmo del aire y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-que me esta sucediendo – murmuro apenas si para ella, mientras cubría su cabeza con sus brazos.

Los sonidos de arañazos sobre la ventana la alertaron poniéndola de pie para caminar en sentido contario al ventanal, el sonido se hizo mucho mas fuerte, Candy no se atrevía a ir hasta el ventanal y ver que era lo que hacia ruido, estaba convencida que seguramente lo que había sido que estaba en la cripta la había seguido hasta su habitación.

Sin fuerza en las piernas y el corazón palpitando vertiginosamente se apretaba contra la puerta, sintiéndose amenazada por lo que fuese que estuviera rasguñando el vidrio de su ventana, quería gritar tan fuerte como pudiera para que alguien viniera en su auxilio, pero no podía emitir palabra, solo lloraba inconsolable hasta que sorprendida sintió una fuerza ejercida desde el otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla, con desespero puso todo su peso y fuerza en la madera para que no cediera y terminara abriéndose, pero no podía resistir mas y su cuerpo se vio disminuido en ventaja y la puerta simplemente comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ante el desespero de la rubia que casi perdió el sentido por el terror que la amenazaba.

Continuara

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por continuar en este capitulo más de " Desde la Penumbra", espero que este siendo de su agrado.

Que les digo chicas, además que espero que no me abandonen por no entregarles una historia romántica, pero quería compartir esta que lleva poco mas de una año desde que nació y no pude traer el Halloween pasado….. así que este año lo prometí al grupo donde a veces me doy mis vueltas y donde también la presento, " Candys Wire World " ( group/candysweirdworld/) Chicas si les gusta las temas sobrenaturales y quieren leer historias diferentes les aseguro que este lugar les va a gustar, en este mes se lleva a cabo el evento de Horrores, hay mucha creatividad en sus imágenes e historias, dense una vueltita, yo seguiré aquí hasta el final con esta historia.

Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes y su apoyo, significan mucho para mí, siempre estoy atenta a sus sugerencias, mensajes y críticas….

**Luna.** Gracias por dejar que mi historia te entretenga y te lleve a un mundo lejano al que vivimos, nos leemos pronto.

**Lucero**, amiga querida…. Tú crees que a Candy le pase lo que al de la movie del sexto sentido? Mmmmm! Ya veremos, yo no creo, abrazos nena.

**CYT,** hola! ….. = ) esa sugerencia tuya sigue en mi cabeza dando vueltas…. Candy embarazada….. gracias por leer.

**Alezza**, hola, que bueno que te guste que sea una historia diferente, por lo regular siempre escribo historias que no vienen mucho al caso, así que me alegra saber que es aceptada y si tienes razón será interesante saber con quien se queda ; )….. al día de hoy ni yo lo he averiguado…. Saludos.

**Val rod,** amiga hermosa, gracias por disfrutar de esta historia, me alegra saber que tienes tantos caminos e ideas, ya se a quien acudir cuando a mi se me acaben, seguido me quedo atorada ..= D …. Y de misterio dices? Un poquito nada más. Saludos.

**Noemí Cullen**, Hola que placer verte por aquí, jajajjaaja a las andadas otra vez? Hay Noemí que te digo, estos temas siempre han sido mi fascinación y por mas que diga y me prometa creo que nunca los dejare….espero mantener su interés en esta historia, pero definitivamente no será como años añejos, esta será mucho mas light…..pero si quieres estoy horneando una mucho mas escalofriante que "años…" solo déjame saber…. Un fuerte abrazo .

**Dajannae8.** Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, por su puesto que tu voto cuenta y tus sugerencias también y la verdad es que si te soy sincera estoy en un dilema al final de la historia….. Saludos =)

**Wendy**. Si pobre Terry…pobre Terry, estoy de acuerdo…..!saludos.

**Rosie White**, Gracias por acompañarme, a mi también me gustan los temas sobrenaturales, deberías de darte una vueltecita por el grupo de yahoo que mencione arriba, tienen muy buenas historias que no las encuentras aquí…. De igual forma nosotras nos veremos por aquí al menos cada semana. Saludos!

**Reeven**, Gracias! Te veo por aquí

**Lili RAM.** Querida amiga….. estoy igual que tu…. Anthony? si pudo volver, en algún momento de la historia el mismo nos contara, como le hizo!? Y Candy pues esta en peligro y Terry?...donde esta Terry?... gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión ; )

Mis queridas amigas silenciosas, gracias por pasar por aquí, espero estarlas entreteniendo…..me gustaría saber de ustedes…..de igual forma las espero aquí la próxima semana.

Pasen un estupendo fin de semana y cuídense mucho yo las encuentro aquí en unos días….. besos Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde la Penumbra

Por Lizzig

Capitulo IV

La rubia lloraba histérica sintiendo como la puerta se abría tras ella empujándola a un lado, apenas escucho la voz detrás de la puerta, comenzó a gritar sin parar.

-Candy que te sucede? –la figura de Dorothy apareció tras la puerta, estaba de verdad asustada por el comportamiento de la rubia. –…. cálmate dime que te pasa.

Con dificultad logro sentarla y hacerla que la mirara a los ojos, la castaña podía ver en el reflejo en la mirada de Candy el terror del que era presa , limpio sus lagrimas y se sentó junto a ella acariciando sus manos.

-que te sucede Candy? … Ethel y el jardinero te vieron pasar corriendo despavorida y yo te encuentro en este estado de histeria.

-Dorothy...- la rubia dudo en decirle nada a la castaña sabia que no le creería de igual forma.

-no me pasa nada, es solo un poco de depresión.

-Candy te encontré gritando histérica y dices que no es nada, solo un poco de depresión?

-...- Candy solo bajo la mirada sabiendo que lo que tenia que contarle sonaba descabellado.

-cuéntame Candy, estoy aquí para escucharte

-Dorothy... no lo creerás...

-déjame demostrarte que estas equivocada, yo te creo dime que sucede.

La rubia le conto detalladamente lo sucedido, pudo ver en el rostro de la castaña seriedad e interés, por lo que se atrevió a decirle de los arañazos que escucho tras su ventana y de la voz proveniente de la cripta, sin mediar palabra la castaña se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana para correr la cortina y atestiguar que no había nada, como se lo suponía!, abrió la ventana y salió al pequeño balcón para revisar alrededor sin encontrar nada mas que los rostros del jardinero y la cocinera mirando aturdidos, con tranquilidad volvió hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Candy, acariciando su cabello la miro fijamente tratando de ser lo mas confiable posible.

-lo que sea que haya sido ya se fue

- crees que estoy enloqueciendo?

-por su puesto que no, quieres que vayamos a la cripta de Anthony? – Candy miro a la mujer asombrada y confusa.

-quieres que vayamos a ese lugar después de lo que te acabo de contar?

-no quieres averiguar la raíz de todo esto? Anda no seas miedosa, le pediré las llaves a Ethel y una rosas al jardinero.- Dorothy se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, seguida de Candy que al saber que se quedaría sola nuevamente corrió hasta ella.

-no quiero quedarme sola, voy contigo.

-no seas miedosa – rio la castaña, mientras sentía la mano de la rubia deslizarse entre la suya.

-te puedes reír todo lo que quieras de mi, peor no me quedare sola.

Las dos fueron hasta la cocina para buscar a Ethel y pedirle que buscara la llave, después de un par de horas la mujer se dio por vencida, al ver que entre sus llaves no estaba la que buscaba.

-lo siento señora, pero no esta la llave, ya la busque en todos los posibles lugares y no esta.

-no pudo desaparecer así nada mas...quien fue la ultima persona en usarla?

-pues...yo jamás se la he dado a nadie.

-la casa ha estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo y al cementerio nadie viene.

-tal ves el padre de Anthony.

-el desapareció después del entierro de su hijo y no ha vuelto.

-la señora Elroy quizá, o Albert? – pregunto la rubia interesada.

-no lo creo, la señora Elroy nunca entra a los mausoleos, las pocas veces que la he visto en el cementerio solo camina y se detienen en la puerta, pero jamás a estado interesada en entrar, y el señor William, no viene por aquí.

-desde cuando no se abre esa puerta?

-...- las dos mucamas se miraron una a la otra, para después bajar la mirada, siendo Dorothy la que hablara – desde la muerte de Anthony.

-pero entonces...que sucedió con la llave?

-no lo se señora, yo sé que la vi junto a las otras hace no mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora no puedo encontrarla...

-esta bien Ethel no te preocupes, quizá aparezca otro día, de igual forma no quería entrar.

Candy paso la mayor parte del día con Dorothy, no quería quedarse sola y seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido, no encontraría explicaciones lógicas y terminaría enloqueciendo, sin embargo sabia que la noche llegaría y no quería mostrar su tensión por quedarse sola, Dorothy se preocuparía de mas y no deseaba que nadie le prestara mas atención de la que requería.

Una vez con su pijama puesta Candy se metió en la cama y trato de tranquilizarse, aunque sabia que le seria difícil conciliar el sueño, prendió la luz de la lámpara que reposaba en su mesita de noche, no quería encontrarse en la total obscuridad.

La rubia miraba el techo, pensando en nada, no quería pensar en nada, pero inevitablemente su mente llego hasta los ojos azules de Anthony, con su cabello rubio y su sonrisa amigable, recordaba los días que habían montado a caballo recorriendo los hermosos prados que colindaban Lakewood, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormida profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Dorothy entro a la habitación muy cerca del medio día, vio a la rubia reposar en su cama, quería que descansara pero también quería estar al pendiente de los cambios de Candy, se acercó hasta tocar su frente, que completamente mojada asusto a la mucama, sin pensarlo mas Dorothy le retiro las sabanas y trato de despertarla, pero la rubia no se movía, su respiración era muy tenue y su palidez visible.

-Candy por favor despierta – por respuesta pudo ver que la respiración de la rubia se hacia mas acentuada y de su garganta comenzaban a salir algunos balbuceos.

-anda Candy despierta, no me asustes...que pasa contigo?, despierta.

-...- apenas si algunos sonidos guturales salieron por su boca, haciendo que Dorothy se alegrara al ver que estaba reaccionando

-Candy, Candy

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lentamente, el velo del desconcierto cruzo su mirada y miro fijamente a la mucama, que sonreía un poco mas aliviada aunque tensa aun.

-estas bien?

-Dorothy...que sucede?

-que me asustas eso sucede

-por que te asusto? Que paso?

-que duermes como una piedra y no te puedo levantar, sin mencionar que estas empapada.

-tenia un sueño un poco pesado.

-un poco?

-no te burles,

-es lo ultimo que haría, después de lo angustiada que estuve por ti

-exageras un poco, estoy bien...- la rubia trato de incorporarse, pero un fuerte mareo la devolvió a la cama, fingió lo mas que pudo para que la castaña no lo notara.

-quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

-no, bajare al comedor, no quiero estar todo el día en cama.

-Muy bien señora Granchester entonces será mejor que te pongas de pie y comencemos a arreglarte, en el rostro de Candy se formo una preocupación mezclada con admiración que Dorothy no alcanzaba a determinar – que sucede?

-en estos días ni siquiera había pensado en Terry, es como si se hubiera borrado de mi mente, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ...- no logro sostener la mirada de la castaña y miro hacia el ventanal que le dejaba ver el maravilloso y soleado día.

-en?...- Dorothy busco su mirada junto a una respuesta

-en Anthony, es como si ... Como si me estuviera cazando en cada rincón para asaltarme con algún recuerdo o algún pensamiento, este lugar de verdad esta consumiendo mi ser para llevarme hasta el.

-no digas eso...Anthony era un muy buen chico y el no haría algo así, estoy segura que el esta feliz de verte casada con un buen hombre y finalmente feliz.

-lo se, pero ...

-pero?.

-quisiera pensar que ... Solo son los nervios por estar aquí, pero me siento algo angustiada por algo que no entiendo y tengo en mente el rostro de Anthony sonriéndome constantemente.

-no te preocupes es solamente el recuerdo que este lugar te ocasiona.

-tienes razón creo que le estoy tomando mas importancia de la que en realidad tiene, déjame vestir y bajare en seguida a la cocina.

-no quieres que te ayude?

-yo puedo sola, gracias Dorothy.

-esta bien como tu quieras pero no te tardes, sino subiré por ti..

La rubia sonrió y brinco de la cama mientras la castaña salía de la habitación, Candy fue hasta el ventanal y corrió las cortinas, afuera había un día soleado, abrió las ventanas y el aire veraniego entro a su recamara reglándole el delicioso aroma a rosas, sonrió para ella y fue hasta su closet para buscar algo lindo que ponerse.

-es verdad que Terry ya debe de estar rumbo a Inglaterra o quizá ya llego, me pregunto por qué no he recibido ninguna carta de el – el imagen varonil de su esposo vino a su cabeza, provocando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro junto a un suspiro – creo que le escribiré esta misma tarde y enviare la carta a la dirección que me dio así recibirá correspondencia mía antes que él se siente a escribirme, se sorprenderá...

los pensamientos de Candy se hacían mas intensos y claros hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana tirando un jarrón que tenia algunas rosas del jardín, tras un brinco y un pequeño grito Candy se giro para buscar el culpable del estruendoso ruido, encontrando el jarrón roto en mil pedazos y el agua corriendo hacia ella, dejando en el suelo tirado en total desorden una hermosa docena de dulces Candy, absorta en la visión se estremeció al escuchar la puerta del baño y el ventanal detrás cerrarse ferozmente.

No pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo escalera abajo hasta la cocina donde Dorothy la vio entrar con el gesto aterrado y totalmente pálido.

-que te sucede?, por que vienes así...y en pijama

-...- Candy no pudo articular palabra, solo miraba a Dorothy, mientras sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

-Candy dime algo…. que paso? – Dorothy fue hasta ella para abrazarla y tratar de hacerla reaccionar , sintió su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse.

-no lo se ... Pero ...

-pero?

-no estoy loca Dorothy, no lo estoy...

-nadie ha dicho que lo estés, dime que sucede?

-...alguien, algo entro en mi recamara y tiro el jarrón que estaba junto a mi cama, las puertas se cerraron y el ambiente se enrareció...no se explicarlo, pero había alguien en la habitación conmigo... – Dorothy miraba a Candy con preocupación y total confusión. - ...no me crees verdad?

-claro que te creo...vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies de ropa e iremos a dar un paseo...esta bien?

-no me crees...

-te creo y quiero que te distraigas, no quiero que pases todo el día pensando en lo mismo...anda.

Las dos mujeres subieron a la habitación de la rubia, la castaña vio el desastre que había quedado tras ella, el jarrón estaba hecho trizas en el suelo y las rosas esparcidas, tratando de no poner mucha atención, miro el ventanal y la puerta del baño para descubrir que estaban cerrados, regreso su mirada a Candy y le sonrió cálidamente, para darle confianza.

-que haces ahí en la puerta, anda ve a cambiarte, - Dorothy saco un vestido del closet y lo extendió a Candy que entro a la habitación un tanto temerosa.

Una vez que la rubia estuvo lista, las dos salieron con rumbo a la cocina para tomar un ligero desayuno, el chofer las llevo al pueblo a donde pasaron el día sin mayor contratiempo, al atardecer regresaron a la mansión, la rubia paso varias horas con Dorothy y Ethel preparando algunos bocadillos para los trabajadores, hasta que no pudo mas y el cansancio la venció.

-creo que subiré a mi habitación a descansar...

-subiré a verte antes de irme a dormir - replico la castaña, teniendo la esplendorosa sonrisa de la rubia por toda respuesta.

Una vez que Candy se salió de la cocina y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Dorothy se dirigió a Ethel en voz mas baja.

-dejaste la habitación sin rastro de nada..verdad?

-si... Le pedí al jardinero que me diera mas rosas, como las que le había dado a la señora Candy...pero...

-Pero?... cual es el problema? – pregunto Dorothy casi mal humorada, por el suspenso de Ethel.

- él no le dio nada...- Ethel miro a Dorothy sin entender lo que sucedía.

-por dios alguien debió habérselas dado, no creo que solo hayan aparecido .

-y el jarrón...también? – Dorothy miro a Ethel con la interrogación en su rostro – no me digas que no te diste cuenta que ese jarrón...

-no puede ser el mismo – interrumpió la castaña abruptamente.

-pero era el mismo...no hay otro en la casa, ese fue designado específicamente para la cripta de Anthony... siempre hubo solo uno y después de estar en la habitación de Anthony desde que era un niño paso a su cripta.

-checaste el mausoleo...

-estas loca? Claro que no...no pienso ir ahí ...al menos no sola.

-tu y yo iremos a checar ...

-yo no iré en plena noche a ese lugar y si el jarrón no esta...no, no iré.

-iremos mañana...

-Dorothy es que no puede ser, la llave aun no aparece...

Las dos mujeres estaban tan absortas en su discusión que no vieron la puerta principal abrirse y una masa espectral entrar detrás, moviéndose lentamente hacia las escaleras, tomando forma a cada movimiento, hasta llegar al tope de las escaleras, y formar la figura de un joven rubio que sigilosamente se deslizo hasta la puerta de Candy que con los ojos cerrados trataba de relajarse, repitiendo una vez y otras vez, todo esta bien, solo son mis nervios.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas, como siempre llego corriendo, pensé que me iba a retrasar mas, pero afortunadamente tuve un momento, para actualizar, lo malo es que sigo atorad con los capítulos finales, solo espero que no me gane el tiempo y que me alcancen las publicaciones.

Que mas les puedo decir que gracias por acompañarme hasta este capitulo 4, hasta ahora la cosa se ha puesto muy fantasmal, pero conforme pasen los capítulos, verán que se vuelve mas light, espero que les esté gustando y puedan regalar su compañía hasta el final.

Como siempre las invito a dejar sus comentarios y les gradezco a quienes en el capitulo pasado se dio un tiempo para darme sus impresiones, de verdad GRACIAS.

**Dajannae8, alezza, Noemi Cullen, Luna, Val rod, Wendy ; ) , Ros White, mazy Vampire**, mil gracias chicas, sus mensajes han significado mucho para mi, los atesoro y les prometo no abusar de su valentía al leer esta historia, aquí nos hay entidades malignas ni demonios…. = D.

Cuídense mucho y aunque quisiera prometerles un hasta la próxima antes del sábado, pues no lo creo así que será un hasta la próxima semana,,,,,,, pero reciban un saludo cariñoso de mi parte. Liz


	5. Chapter 5

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo V**

Finalmente Candy se había quedado dormida y no había sentido los pasos de Dotothy cuando fue a verla, sin pensarlo mucho sus ojos se cerraron y su mente la transporto inmediatamente hasta la orilla de un lago, a la falda de una montaña que majestuosa se levantaba contrastando el agua que tenia a sus pies.

La brisa fresca corría mientras sentados en un césped celestial Candy miraba perdida los ojos azules de Anthony, se sentía tan tranquila y liberada, era como si nada existiera mas que ese mágico momento entre ellos dos.

-siempre quise que estuviéramos así...los dos solos, sin que nadie nos llamara la atención, ni nos interrumpiera. – la voz de Anthony sonaba melodiosa, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las de la rubia que no podía dejar de sentir espasmos en el estomago, cada vez que un shock eléctrico explotaba al rose de la mano del rubio.

-yo también...

-entonces nada nos detiene, quédate conmigo para siempre...

-Anthony!...yo ..no sé que decirte, hace un tiempo yo encontré a alguien...- el dedo índice de Anthony viajo hasta los labios de Candy para silenciar sus palabras, no le importaba saber nada de nadie que hubiera llegado a su vida, quería borrar cada palabra, por lo que lentamente se acercó hasta rosar los labios de la rubia y completar un beso que los dos habían anhelado por años, las manos de Anthony sostuvieron a la rubia por la espalda, haciendo que el beso fuera mas entregado.

Candy sentía como su mente se dejaba ir, borrando cada rostro y cada recuerdo que no fuera el de esos ojos azul cielo que la poseían en un beso tan dulce como férreo, su cuerpo tembló levemente ante las sensaciones que la invadían, sus dedos poco a poco fueron cerrándose entre la melena rubia de Anthony que con un ligero movimiento acomodo el cuerpo de la rubia entre cada recoveco de su cuerpo amoldándola a la perfección.

Cuando al fin la rubia se sintió liberada pudo suspirar profundamente, sintiendo solamente el salvaje palpitar de su corazón, miro a Anthony que con ojos chispeantes la miraba, no pudo romper su corazón ante aquella mirada, nombrándole a nadie mas, sonrió levemente y se arrojó a sus brazos, deshaciéndose de todo lo que estuviera en su mente, nunca se había sentido así de feliz y tranquila, disfrutaba de su alrededor como nunca antes, las flores coloridas parecían bailar parsimoniosamente al compas de la música del viento, mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en su derredor, su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Anthony le daba la seguridad que muy pocas veces había sentido.

Era como si hubiera estado toda la vida bajo esa seductora escena, no existía pasado ni futuro, nadie más que ellos dos y su amor, por que no podía negar que su corazón aun guardaba latidos para el y en cada encuentro de sus miradas, ese sentimiento crecía cada vez más.

Por interminables minutos los rubios se perdieron en sus ojos, sonreían como un par de bobos adolescentes mientras sus labio se tocaban incesantemente, en besos cortos y constantes, como gotas de agua en una lluvia que a cada segundo va en aumento, a lo lejos el cielo azul soleado se comenzó a tornar gris y tormentoso, fuertes truenos retumbaban desde la lejana montaña, Anthony se alertó y tomo de la mano a Candy para ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí.

-A donde vamos?

-donde no nos encuentren.

El susurro del viento comenzó a traer consigo el llamado de una voz lejana, que apenas si murmuraba el nombre de la rubia.

-espera…escuchaste eso?

-no, no escuche nada, vámonos de aquí….- con un poco mas de fuerza y menos sutileza el rubio jalo de la mano a Candy

-espera creo que alguien me llama…..

-maldita sea…. Vamos Candy – le dijo en casi una orden- te quiero enseñar algo ven conmigo.

-pero no escuchas que alguien me busca ?

-no necesitamos compañía, deja que se vallan.

-pero creo que es Dorothy y esta con alguien mas. – en un intento por regresar por el camino por el que habían llegado, Anthony jalo la mano de Candy para no dejarla ir.

-maldita sea Candy, por que me quieres dejar…

-no …. Yo no quiero dejarte …es solo que ….. Me están buscando, ven conmigo!

-yo no puedo ir contigo, pero tu si puedes seguirme, anda quédate conmigo, disfrutemos de este paraíso…

La rubia no contesto, pero su mirada le dio una respuesta al rubio que lenta y débilmente soltó su mano, Candy pudo ver como él se desvanecía frente a ella sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez que el ya no estuvo frente a ella, la voz que la llamaba se hizo mas clara y potente, tras mirar a su alrededor la rubia salió corriendo rumbo a las montañas, que en su cielo había pintado gruesas nubes negras, dejándose ver de vez en vez látigos de luz y detrás fuertes retumbos, en la obscuridad del ambiente finalmente Candy logro encontrar su camino de regreso.

-Esta abriendo los ojos…..

-como la ve doctor ?– pregunto temerosa la mucama

-aun no lo se, veamos como reacciona – el doctor tomaba la temperatura y la presión a la chica, ante la mirada expectante de Dorothy. - Candy..?

-Candy estas bien ? – grito la mucama detrás de doctor.

La rubia los miraba extrañada queriéndolos reconocer, no estaba segura de donde estaba o si quiera en que año se encontraba, estaba confundida y su temor lo reflejo en su rostro alertando al medico que se preocupo ante los hechos.

-como te sientes Candy? –pregunto el medico cauteloso.

-….bien…..- su mirada perdida era claro síntoma de su perturbación.

-sabes donde estas?

-creo que si…..en Lakewood?

-así es pequeña – el doctor procedía a auscultarla

-Dorothy por favor llama a Anthony, quiero verlo…. – Pidio débilmente Candy

El rostro de Dorothy fue de la sorpresa a la tristeza total ante las palabras de la rubia, mientras el doctor se alertaba aun mas, sentía un miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

-a Anthony? – pregunto el medico, con gesto de desacuerdo - en donde encontraremos a Anthony?

-….no lo se, en el jardín …? - Candy miraba al doctor Smith y a Dorothy confundida, tras ver su expresión se dio cuenta que estaba pidiendo algo imposible…. Incomoda desvió la mirada - esta muerto verdad?

-si lo esta, que te hizo pensar que no? –pregunto el doctor cuidadosamente y con cariño en su tono de voz.

-me confundí por un segundo, tuve un sueño muy real y ….. Desee que fuera algo mas que un sueño, aun me entristece pensar que ya no esta.

-como te sientes?

-ya estoy bien, por un momento me perdí en tiempo y espacio, pero ya estoy bien –sonrió fingidamente, estaba algo mareada y con nauseas. – y a todo esto que hace aquí doctor?

-Dorothy me llamo al ver que no despertabas, he hizo lo correcto, por que aun no estoy seguro de si solo fue un sueño profundo o estabas inconsciente.

-por supuesto que solo estaba dormida

-pasaron mas de un par de horas desde que Dorothy trato de despertarte y mi llegada, así que es evidente que se trataba de algo mas que un sueño profundo

-que hora es? –pregunto consternada

-pasan de las tres de la tarde ….

-las tres ! ?

-si Candy has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo – contesto Dorothy preocupada

-no estaba inconsciente, estaba dormida - replico molesta la rubia

-muy bien Candy, no te alteres – dijo el medico mediando entre las dos chicas - tienes hambre?

-en realidad no mucha, aunque lo mejor será que me ponga de pie y salga por un poco de aire fresco.

-no preferirías quedarte a descansar?

-a descansar? Si he dormido toda la noche y toda la mañana.

-entonces dejare que Dorothy te ayude a levantarte de la cama y yo estaré esperándolas en el comedor, para que comas algo ligero.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres que se arreglaran, mientras que Candy y su dama de compañía discutían por lo que era mejor para la rubia.

-eres demasiado testaruda, no tienes por qué levantarte – la retaba Dorothy

-Tu no tenias por que traer al medico, dormir un poco mas de lo normal no es motivo para sonar las alarmas

-lo es cuando después de dos horas que trate de despertarte tu no te movías, me preocupaste Candy

-lo lamento, no sé que esta sucediendo con mis sueños, es como si me fuera a otra dimensión y no pudiera regresar.

-lo único que se, es que me preocupa eso que te esta pasando.

-….no te preocupes – sonrió preocupada la rubia.- estoy bien es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-ahora entiendo porque Terry estaba tan preocupado.

-…- en silencio Candy comenzó a moverse fuera de la cama - la verdad es que nada de esto me había sucedido antes..

-es la nostalgia de tener a Terry lejos.

-quizá – sonrió mas sinceramente la rubia - me pregun….

Su frase fue cortada por un fuerte sonido en el baño, las dos se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles tras el estruendoso ruido.

-que fue eso? – pregunto Dorothy cautelosa.

-no lo se, sonó como … cristal…

Con determinación aunque algo temerosa Dorothy fue hasta la fuente del ruido en el baño, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el espejo estrellado, todo parecía estar en orden, nada le había caído al espejo y todo permanecía en su lugar, la castaña se estremeció ante lo que veía sin explicación.

-que sucede? – escucho la voz de la rubia detrás de ella, aun se notaba apagada y débil.

-nada …- no quería alterarla, pero tampoco podía ocultarle lo que era evidente y no podría esconderle, salió del baño y fue hasta ella con cautela - es solo el espejo que se estrello, le pediré a Timothy que lo arregle

-pero como es que se estrello?

-yo que se Candy, me preocupas tu no el espejo, vamos a cambiarte de ropa…..

En silencio la rubia comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos lentos, aun estaba mareada y no quería alterar aun más a Dorothy.

-tu crees que algo malo me esté ocurriendo…..? – pregunto consternada la rubia, mientras se deshacía de la pijama.

-lo averiguaremos, quizá lo mejor sea que regresemos a Chicago…..el hospital…..

-no voy a regresar al hospital, no es para tanto, solo es …. Una crisis.

-si no quieres ir al hospital en Chicago esta bien, pero de igual forma le avisare al señor Andley lo que esta sucediendo.

-Albert no necesita más problemas de los que tiene, el doctor esta aquí y eso es suficiente por ahora, te prohíbo que digas nada. – la actitud de Candy sorprendió a Dorothy, estaba mas que molesta, casi le había gritado además de la mirada fulminante que le dedico.

-será la ultima vez que guarde silencio, no voy a arriesgarte, así me eches de tu lado.

-bien sabes que no te echare de mi lado, pero no quiero que me contraríes en lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas.

-No quiero contrariarte solo creo que no deberías tomar tan a la ligera lo que te esta sucediendo

Ambas temían a la llegada de la noche, la mucama veía la oscuridad acercarse lentamente sin saber como proteger a su señora, mientras Candy pensaba en lo atormentador de sus sueños que comenzaba a recordar cada día un poco mas, sentía un pesar y una culpa tan grande por abandonar a Anthony en esa dimensión, quería traerlo con ella, quería abrir los ojos y verse reflejada en ellos, pero por el contrario sabia que lo perdería una vez que la conciencia llegara a ella y por otro lado no soportaba saber de la angustia de Dorothy por no poder despertarla y tampoco era muy agradable para ella los Dolores de cabeza y la confusión que sentía tras sus descansos profundos.

-quieres que me quede contigo esta noche Candy?

-no Dorothy, no es necesario, que puedes hacer además de verme dormir? – medito un poco al respecto y sonrió con debilidad tratando de traer Consuelo en la castaña. - ven a despertarme mañana temprano y si nos encontramos con algún otro problema, te prometo que iremos directo al hospital en Chicago.

-de verdad Candy?

-de verdad, yo tampoco quiero ocasionar ningún problema y dime Dorothy podrán hacer algo con el espejo que se rompió en el baño?

-lo cambiaran apenas llegue el Nuevo que ordenaron, por lo pronto no tendrás espejo en el baño, quieres que te preparemos otra habitación?

-no! …. Estoy bien en mi habitación.

Charlaron un largo rato hasta que la rubia comenzó a mostrar rasgos de cansancio, la mucama comprendió que por mas que quisiera retener la hora de dormir tendría que dejar a la rubia descansar, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden salió de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta se detuvo en el pasillo y trato de poner sus ideas en orden, quería informar al señor William , pero por otro lado no quería perder la confianza de Candy, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su marcha , después de todo la misma rubia había propuesto ir voluntariamente a Chicago si algo extraño ocurría con ella en los siguientes días.

Tranquilizándose a ella misma, prosiguió su camino y antes de llegar a la escalera, escucho el cerrar de una puerta, se giro en el acto, quizá Candy se había puesto de pie nuevamente y no se sentía bien, el pasillo estaba a media luz, había apagado algunas lámparas a su paso, por lo que sin distinguir con detalle, vio una sombra deslizarse de una puerta hasta la de Candy, vio la puerta abrirse y cerrase de golpe después que la sombra desapareciera en la habitación de Candy.

Se quedo petrificada por un momento, buscaba en su cerebro una explicación a lo que acababa de ver, pero no pudo responder nada lógico, recordó el evento del florero y del espejo esa mañana, pero tras agitar su cabeza enérgicamente para deshacerse de esas ideas, camino de regreso hasta la habitación de la rubia, un destello luminoso por debajo de la puerta llamo su atención, se detuvo frente a la puerta y trato de adivinar que era esa luz, una lámpara tal vez, por que a pesar de ser muy tenue, era brillante, el murmullo de una conversación llego hasta sus oídos, pego su oído en la puerta de la habitación y no alcanzaba a distinguir la voz, solo era un tenue murmullo que de repente se convirtió en una risilla que reconoció de Candy, sin mas preámbulos abrió la puerta, encontrando la habitación en penumbras y en total silencio, de pie en el umbral de la habitación sintió un indescriptible e inexplicable escalofrió que paralizo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Candy recostada en la cama inmóvil y la obscuridad reinando …. Dio un paso hacia la rubia y fue entonces que vio la sombra de alguien sentado al lado de Candy, ahogo un grito mientras sus ojos se abrían tratando de descubrir a quien le pertenecía esa sombra….

Continuara.

* * *

Hola chicas, me apure todo lo que pude y aqui estoy para darles esta entrega, gracias por continuar conmigo.

Como veran Anthony se hace presente cada vez mas y su lucha contra Terry ya comenzo, donde esta Terry? Recuerden que fue a entregar a su esposa a la boca del lobo mientras el viajaba a Inglaterra, asi que por el momento le ha dejado el camino libre a su rival, cuando el vuelva Anthony tendra mas fuerza de la que el quisiera y Candy estara mas alejada de su esposo en todos los sentidos... bueno chicas espero no estar aburriendolas, el siguiente capitulo estar mas entrenido, solo espero no fallarles, al parecer la proxima semana estara muy movida y si las cosas salen como espero, quiza me pierda unos dias...=) vacaciones! al fin.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir conmigo a pesar de la historia, sus mensajes, comentarios, sugerencias y criticas siempre seran bienvenidas.

**Val Rod**.gracias amiga por mantenerte al pendiente, disfruta de estos encuentrso entre Candy y Anthony, es ahora que el toma ventaja de su cercania, sera mas pareja su lucha contra Terry...por lo pronto son solo ellos dos.

**Elisa Gra**. yeeeeee! huuuuuujjjjuuuuu que gusto y emosion tenerte aqui, bienvenida a esta lugubre historia, ya vez amiga aqui ando cambiando de giro...jijiji, que te digo? Me encanta el terror y lo sobrenatural, pero por ahi ando horneando una historia rosita, menos tragica para quien? Por supuesto para Terry!, aunque aun falta un poco para que comeince a publicarla, por ahora tengo esta loca aventura, que espero no te aburra...un gusto saludarte y darle al trabajo y sobre todo a las clases, un abrazo.

**Dajannae8**. Hola amiga linda, este capitulo estuvo mas tranquis, pero te prevengo para el proximo estara un poco mas ..."escalofriante"...y Anthony vuelve al ataque...saludos.

**Alezza**. Hola gracias por detenerte a dejar un mensaje, y se va a poner un poquitin mas tenebroso... Terry! Anda distraido el muchacho, le estan comiendo el mandado, pero estoy comenzando a escribir el desenlace y el agarron va a ser a muerte, ups uno ya esta muerto!... ; ) hasta la proxima.

**Luna**, hola hermosa y espero que no le de un paro a Candy, por que se acaba la historia... no no no! Todavia no!...besos.

**Lili Ram**, hola Lili y ese Anthony que se quiere llevar a la pecas, pero veras que Terry peleara por ella... solo espero que regrese muy tarde...y si tienes razon Dorothy esta siendo testigo, pero ... cedera ante la idea de los fantasmas? Tu creerias en los fantasmas?, saludos.

**Noemi Cullen**, hola mi chica rosa! =) solo por eso me di a la tarea de iniciar a escribir una historia rosita rosita, por que aguantaste a~os y esta locura. No estara muy fuerte, pero el prox. Capitulo habra mas ...manifestaciones del rubito...get ready!besos.

**Wendy**, hola amiga bella, el capi pasado me comia el tiempo y no pude saludarte como es debido, pero se bienvenida a esta nueva locura, gracias por tus mensajes y te prometo no torturarte ...tanto jjejejjeje...solo espero que Anthony no se salga de la pantalla...jjojojo...just kidding, te prometo que no voy a asustarte, y sip Dorothy tendra mas destellos de que algo no esta bien!...besos amiga.

**Rosi White**. Hola amiga linda, gracias por el mensaje y no! Todavia no puedes tener miedo, tal vez en el proximo capi o el que le sigue, pero el anterior o este, no!. Dorothy? creo que la mayoria nos iriamos por el lado medico, es dificil creer que algo raro pasa, aun cuando lo estas viendo... siempre tratamos de dar explicaciones, yo lo he echo aun cuando estoy viendo u oyendo cosas...un abrazote amiga.

Bueno chicas me despido y espero seguir contando con su presencia, cuidense mucho y pasen unmagnifico fin de semana...Liz


	6. Chapter 6

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo VI**

-que te pasa Dorothy? Parece que viste un fantasma

-Ethel fuiste a la cripta de ..Anthony a buscar el jarrón? – la castaña ignoro el comentario de la mujer que la había visto entrar como zombi en la cocina.

-por supuesto que no, te dije que no me acercaría a ese lugar yo sola.

-mañana será lo primero que haremos y también quiero que me des la llave de la habitación de Anthony.

-sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa Ethel

-no lo se… pero ….

-pero? Que sucede Dorothy? – Ethel puso más atención en su joven compañera para notar su palidez y lo pensativa que estaba.

-nada, solo quiero asegurarme que nada este fuera de su lugar.

-mejor dime que sucedió, estas pálida y temblorosa

-no sucedió nada.

-dime que paso – la mujer varios años mayor que Dorothy se puso frente a ella y la sacudió ligeramente por los hombros - bien sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotras, no solo somos la servidumbre, somos familia.

-es que no se como explicarte lo que paso, es algo que no creo posible…pero…..

-deja de darle vueltas a lo sucedido y dime.

-es que, creí haber visto a alguien entrar a la habitación de la señora Candy, pero cuando fui a checar no había nadie….. quizá solo lo imagine

-que te hizo pensar que era Anthony?

-yo no dije que fuera el… - dijo Dorothy sorprendida.

-pero lo pensaste y por eso viniste directamente a preguntarme por el jarrón.

-quizá si lo pensé inconscientemente….pero yo no creo en los fantasmas ni en el regreso de los muertos ni en nada de esas fantasías.

-esta bien que no creas, pero no puedes llamarlas fantasías ni tacharlas de imposibles.

-me estas diciendo que tu le das crédito a sucesos de ese tipo?

-Candy regreso después de muchos años de ausencia, desde que Anthony murió nadie viene a esta villa por mas de una tarde o una noche quizá, el esta muy solo y ahora que la chiquilla que fue su ultima ilusión en la vida apareció, ha echo que su alma recobre fuerzas o es que sigues creyendo que lo del jarrón y el espejo en la habitación de la señora son casualidad?

-son accidentes.

-y solo le pasan a ella?

-Que tiene eso de raro? Es la única que ocupa una habitación halla arriba

-esta bien Dorothy sigue callando lo que grita por tu atención.

-vamos Ethel no vas a decirme que es Anthony el que esta provocando esos …. Accidentes.

-yo no voy a decir nada. – la mujer se quedo en silencio, no quería exponer todo lo que pensaba – solo creo que no deberías de tachar como casualidades, eventos que podrían ser mas importantes de lo que quieres aceptar.

-será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir, mañana será otro día y estoy segura que veremos las cosas de diferente forma

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hasta sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a descansar, para Dorothy el descanso tardo mas en llegar, pues su mente daba vueltas sobre lo que había visto en la habitación de Candy.

Al entrar pudo apreciar mejor aun en la obscuridad la silueta de un hombre sentado en la cama al lado de Candy, conforme avanzaba y aclaraba su visión pudo ver como este se deslizaba al lado contrario de la cama, cuando al fin llego hasta la mujer, la sombra había desaparecido en su costado contrario, logrando formar un bulto entre las cobijas, con las piernas y las manos temblorosas logro tocar a Candy que parecía profundamente dormida a pesar de que la había dejado apenas un par de minutos atrás.

-Candy …Candy – le susurro al oído tratando de despertarla

La rubia se movió levemente entre las sabanas, tratando de despertar, mas temerosa Dorothy movió las sabanas descubriendo el bulto al lado de Candy, debajo de ellas no había nada, sin embrago una ráfaga de aire pareció salir con dirección al ventanal, moviendo las cortinas para después viajar por toda la habitación, finalmente paso por encima de Dorothy para salir del lugar cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

La mucama parada inmóvil no podía creer lo que había sucedido, fijo su mirada nuevamente en Candy que comenzaba a revolverse bajo las sabanas abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Dorothy…..?- dijo en apenas un suspiro

-si Candy soy yo.

- donde esta Anthony? – la castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la pregunta de Candy.

-Anthony?

-si Anthony, estaba aquí hace unos momento.

-Candy aquí no hay nadie, solo tu y yo.

-….- la mirada confusa de Candy , paralizo aun mas a Dorothy que no podía dejar de temblar. – lo siento estaba soñando otra vez, era tan real .

-que soñabas?

-él estaba aquí conmigo.

-en esta habitación?

-si, estaba sentado aquí al lado mio, estábamos platicando, me prometió que ya no me dejaría sola nunca mas y …. Ya no recuerdo que mas sucedió porque de repente el desapareció y tu estabas aquí…

-quieres que me quede contigo?

-no, estaré bien solo ha sido un sueño.

Tras unos minutos en los que la rubia le aseguro que estaría bien, la mando a descansar, Dorothy un tanto renuente la dejo sola, el pasillo lo recorrió casi corriendo y no se atrevió a voltear la mirada otra vez, pero su mente iba cargada de miedo e ideas ilógicas.

Esa noche la sintió pesada y mas oscura de lo normal, se puso de pie más de una vez y fue hasta el vestíbulo, pero no se atrevió a subir a las habitaciones, el silencio en la mansión era aplastante.

A la mañana siguiente apenas dejo que el sol despuntara, se arregló para empezar el día y lo primero que haría era ir hasta la cripta de los Brower. Sin pensar en nada mas tomo camino entre el jardín de rosas

La parte trasera de la mansión estaba completamente solitaria, sin importarle avanzo entre la maleza un poco mas crecida en el cementerio.

La cripta de los Brower parecía diferente a las demás, la piedra se veía rodeada de un fulgor especial, como si tuviera vida o al menos eso le pareció a Dorothy que de frente a ella, la miraba imponente

Se acercó lentamente hasta sujetar los barrotes de la puerta con ansiedad, aunque con miedo busco el jarrón que había sido expresamente colocado en el altar por ordenes de la Señora Elroy.

Ya había recorrido con la mirada rápidamente el lugar entero y no lo veía, quiso recordar si lo había visto ahí o quizá en la parte inferior del mausoleo, junto al sepulcro.

Forcejeo con la puerta logrando el chirriar del metal que la hizo estremecer, quiso dar la vuelta y darse por vencida, pero sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en una esquina. Donde se encontraba el retrato de Anthony y unas rosas dulce Candy recién cortadas, entonces recordó que era ahí donde el jarrón debía ir, el miedo la paralizó dejándola escuchar una risa que provenía del interior de la cripta, dio un paso atrás para solo caer de espaldas sobre el césped, mientras una masa espectral pasaba por encima de ella hasta desvanecerse en el interior de la cripta, la castaña no pudo gritar ni moverse, por un par de minutos que le parecieron horas solo se quedo recostada sobre la maleza, escuchando una risa en el fondo del mausoleo.

Dirigió una mirada mas hasta las rosas que reposaban junto a la fotografía de Anthony y sin esperar alguna otra sorpresa se puso de pie para salir corriendo hasta la mansión.

Por mas que trataba de darle velocidad a sus piernas apenas si sentía que lograba moverse, finalmente entro vertiginosamente a la cocina y fue hasta que Ethel la detuvo que recordó respirar,

-que te sucede Dorothy, estas muy pálida y fría. – Ethel la ayudo a sentarse en una silla del pequeño comedor que tenían en la cocina.

-…..- la castaña no podía hilar palabras, solo miraba a su compañera mientras normalizaba su respiración.

-de donde vienes ? ….. que te sucedió?, Dorothy habla…estas temblando.

-tengo que ir a ver a Candy.

-pero que esta sucediendo? anda dime.,, - poniéndose de pie se encamino hacia la puerta ignorando las preguntas de Ethel.

-voy a ver a Candy ..- zafándose de la mano de su compañera de labores dio un par de pasos mas antes de chocar de frente con Candy que entraba a la cocina.

-lo siento Dorothy no te vi venir – se disculpo Candy sonriente

-Candy que haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña aliviada de ver a Candy

-me desperté temprano y quise sorprenderte, viniendo a verte antes de que tu subieras a despertarme.

-como te sientes? – pregunto consternada

-muy bien, descanse como nunca y hoy por la mañana me desperté sin ningún problema, te dije que estabas exagerando. – Dorothy puso atención en lo que Candy había colocado sobre la mesa después de haber chocado con ella.

-y estas flores?

-estaban en mi habitación esta mañana cuando desperté, supuse que me las habías llevado y las traje para ponerlas en agua.

Dorothy sintió un mareo mas intenso al ver que esas rosas eran idénticas a las que había visto en la cripta de Anthony, miro a Ethel tratando de encontrar en ella una respuesta, pero esta negó muy sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Candy por que no subes a cambiarte la pijama y arreglarte para el desayuno, mientras pondré las rosas en agua.

-me gusta el plan – Candy era la misma chica risueña de siempre, parecía que los días anteriores llenos de confusión habían quedado muy atrás – te sucede algo Dorothy? Estas muy pálida.

-no pasa nada, sube a cambiarte Ethel y yo te prepararemos el desayuno.

Como una chiquilla Candy salió a prisa de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación, dejando a Dorothy temblando como una hoja de papel y a Ethel sumamente intrigada.

-deja de jugar a las adivinanzas y dime que sucede.

-ya te dije que nada y será mejor que no insistas.

-entonces dime que pasa con las flores….. – Ethel le extendió las rosas a Dorothy , pero en un movimiento involuntario la castaña retiro su mano, como si las rosas la quemaran

-esta bien Ethel te diré, esta mañana fui al cementerio y …

-fuiste tu sola?

-si!, la verdad es que quería ver si el jarrón seguía ahí y no quería esperar mas.

-y lo encontraste?

-estas segura que ese jarrón pertenecía a esa cripta? Tal vez nos equivocamos y ….

-no me equivoque ni estoy confundida, yo misma puse ese jarrón en el altar junto a la foto de Anthony…. No lo encontraste verdad?

-como lo sabes? Tu lo removiste?- pregunto Dorothy esperanzada de escuchar que ella era la responsable de la desaparición del jarrón

-claro esta que no, pero no necesito indagar mucho para saberlo, me basta con verte a los ojos.

-encontraste la llave?

-no, pero no creo que sea buena idea que entremos.

-no seas supersticiosa Ethel, nada nos va a pasar

-pues no pienso averiguarlo, es obvio que algo despertó desde que la señora Candy llego y el alma del joven Anthony esta relacionado con todo eso, la desaparición del jarrón en su cripta y la aparición de rosas en la habitación de la señora no son casualidad.

-vamos a preparar el desayuno.

-no cierres los ojos a las señales, puede ser muy tarde cuando intentes abrirlos.

-y tu no seas tan creída de esas cosas.

-no por nada soy mas vieja que tu.

Las dos mucamas comenzaron sus labores, sin hablar más del tema, hasta que la señora apareció en la cocina nuevamente con el jarrón que se había roto en su habitación, había sido restaurado y dejado fuera de su habitación.

-no sabia que lo habían mandado a restaurar, quedo casi como nuevo.

-…. -Ethel y Dorothy se miraron confundidas, sin saber que decir – donde lo encontró señora?

-estaba fuera de la puerta de mi habitación, donde están las rosas? Las pondré en este florero. – Ethel le acerco las flores, para que las acomodara en el florero e inmediatamente después la rubia desapareció con rumbo a su habitación

-dime que mandaste a reparar el jarrón – dijo Dorothy consternada

-te iba a hacer la misma observación

-donde había quedado?

-lo deje en una de las gavetas - tras mirarse las dos fueron hasta la gaveta para descubrir que los restos del jarrón que se había partido en la habitación de Candy ya no estaban…

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas, aqui les dejo otra sorpresita de Anthony… y como esta semana me voy a desaparacer, les dejo el siguiente capitulo…...


	7. Chapter 7

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo VII**

-ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que el señor Terry se fue y aun no hay mensajes de él, se me hace de lo mas extraño.

-Terry….. – dijo la rubia en casi un suspiro - no había pensado en el, creo que yo también debería de escribirle

-es buena idea, por que no aprovechas esta tarde, de igual forma no hay más que hacer con esa tormenta que se avecina no creo que puedas salir a caminar como acostumbras

-si eso hare – Candy se puso de pie y fue hasta la cómoda para sacar papel y pluma para comenzar a escribir la carta que llegaria a las manos de su esposo.

-te dejare sola, para que te inspires - la sonrisa picara de Dorothy, hizo aparecer un sonrojo en su mejillas,

-no es necesario, de hecho me gustaría tu compañía, no tardara en comenzar la tormenta. los truenos y relámpagos siempre me han asustado.

-entonces me sentare aquí y terminare mi bordado mientras tu te concentras en tu carta.

Al borde de la mesa Candy comenzó a pensar en que decirle a su esposo, su mente se fue concentrando en lo poco que había pensado en el y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, desde que habían llegado no había echo otra cosa que concentrarse en sus sueños y recordar sus días de adolescencia en ese lugar.

Un fuerte trueno hizo cimbrar los ventanales y las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación. Un grito se escapo de los labios de Candy, sobresaltando a Dorothy que rio tras ver los ojos de Candy que buscaron los suyos inmediatamente.

-me haz asustado

-lo lamento, te dije que las tormentas me asustan.

-y tu me asustas a mi

Las dos rieron tratando de relajar la tensión que los fuertes truenos provocaban en la rubia, que tras suspirar profundamente continuo con su carta, se estremecía ante cada retumbo de la naturaleza.

Después de una hora la tormenta había amainado y el corazón de Candy y su acompañante comenzó a latir a un ritmo mas acompasado, fue entonces que Candy pudo releer lo escrito y corregirlo, concentrada en su escritura no se dio cuenta cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la temperatura a descender.

-escuchaste eso? – pregunto Dorothy que ya se había puesto de pie al sentir la atmósfera cargada de energía y las luces actuando raro. Subiendo su intensidad, para después desvanecerse lentamente hasta apagarse por completo y volver a iluminar la habitación con una brillante luz y comenzar a desvanecerse nuevamente….

-ese ruido es como… si la casa estuviera crujiendo, el ruido viene de las paredes y la luz…que sucede con la luz? – Candy camino lentamente para encontrar a Dorthy que temblaba cuando al fin pudo sostener su mano.

-no lo se Candy, pero seria mejor salir de aquí ….vamos abajo.

-si será lo mejor ….

Candy y Dorothy intentaron dar un paso a la puerta, pero las luces se apagaron por completo dejándolas en la total oscuridad, con el miedo fluyendo por sus venas y sus oídos atentos a los ruidos que venían de las paredes; parecía que tuvieran vida, crujían bajo el papel tapiz.

Un golpe seco se dejo escuchar desde el pasillo, el azote de las puertas cerrándose en el todo e l piso superior.

Candy no pudo evitar lanzar un grito cuando fue la propia puerta de su habitación la que se abrió instantáneamente para cerrase con violencia.

-que esta sucediendo? – casi grito histérica la rubia.

-no lo se Candy, pero…..

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez mas para dejar entrar un remolino de viento que tras danzar por toda la habitación paso por encima de las dos mujeres que no pudieron mas que romper en llanto y abrazarse la una a la otra.

El remolino arrasó con las hojas en la mesa sobre la que la rubia escribía su correspondencia, se metió entre sus sabanas, descomponiendo su cama y una vez mas se dirigió a las dos mujeres, arrancando violentamente a la rubia de los brazos de Dorothy, para empujarla fuera de la habitación, pero la castaña alcanzo a reaccionar y jalo con fuerza a Candy hasta que las dos cayeron al suelo, el remolino salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta enérgicamente, en el pasillo se escucho un estruendoso ruido de vidrios rotos y el aire silbar tras su paso. Las dos mujeres inmóviles en el suelo escuchaban con atención, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, al pasar de unos minutos la mansión quedo en silencio y total oscuridad.

-que fue todo eso ?– se atrevió a hablar Dorothy con la voz entrecortada.

-no lo se, pero no creo que haya sido solo la tormenta.

-no digas eso Candy… - contesto inmediatamente Dorothy temblando de terror al recordar el momento en el que el remolino arranco a la rubia de su mano.

Gritos llamándolas se comenzaron a escuchar en el pasillo y las escaleras, ni Candy ni Dorothy se atrevieron a moverse a pesar que reconocieron la voz de Ethel y Timothy, pero la obscuridad era tan densa en la habitación que no querían encontrar sorpresas, conforme las voces se fueron acercando, una tenue luz iluminaba por debajo de la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió, dando paso a los dos sirvientes que venían en busca de Candy y su dama de compañía.

-Señora Candy esta bien? – Pregunto Ethel que entro cautelosa iluminando la habitación con una vela hasta que encontró a la rubia tirada en el piso junto a Dorothy

-si Ethel estamos bien, que sucedió?

-… no lo se señora, escuchamos estruendosos ruidos en este piso, así que decidimos subir a ver que sucedía, pero un fuerte remolino de aire nos impidió acercarnos siquiera a las escaleras, por algunos minutos solo oímos ruidos….como si la casa se moviera sola, el sonido de algunas puertas y luces viajar de un lugar a otro.

-luces?...- pregunto Candy mirando a Dorothy confundida, ellas habían estado en completa oscuridad.

-si señora, el reflejo de una luz blanca

-pero estábamos en completa oscuridad después de que las luces se fueron….. que pudo haber sido?

-no lo se señora

-lo que haya sido ya paso, lo mejor será salir de aquí, creo que esta noche no te quedaras aquí Candy te dejare mi cama, yo dormiré con Ethel.

-estas loca? – casi grito Candy – yo no dormiré sola.

-esta bien me quedare contigo.

Lentamente los cuatro salieron al pasillo iluminados por el suave alumbrar de las velas, el silencio y la penumbra reinaba la mansión. Timothy y Ethel caminaban por delante iluminando el pasillo y unos pasos mas atrás Candy junto a Dorothy, apenas se habían encaminado hacia las escaleras, cuando un ruido se comenzó a escuchar de unas de las habitaciones, Candy se tenso sujetando la mano de su doncella que sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra miro a la rubia para después mirar tras ella.

-escuchaste…?- al fin se atrevió a decir la rubia, una vez mas. el ruido comenzaba a definirse en dirección a una de las habitaciones .

-anda Candy no querrás ir a averiguar que es…..

-son como arañazos…..

-le pediremos a Timothy y alguno de los peones que suban a ver de que se trata.

-pero….nosotras estamos aquí, es como si…..- la rubia ya se había detenido y buscaba con atención de donde provenía el ruido – es como si alguien arañara la puerta y … viene de ahí – señalo hacia las habitaciones al frente de la suya

-por favor Candy vámonos ya

-solo quiero saber que es…. – extrañamente Candy camino hasta el lugar donde provenían los arañazo, muy contrario a su naturaleza miedosa, Dorothy la vio llegar hasta la puerta de la que había sido habitación de Anthony, desesperada y aterrada le pidió Timothy que fueran hasta la rubia, ella se había quedado anclada en su lugar.

-señora Candy es peligroso que entre ahí.- le dijo Tim, alumbrando su camino

Sin contestar o advertir la presencia del hombre, Candy abrió lentamente la puerta, algo pareció moverse detrás de la puerta.

Por a penas una estrecha abertura y la poca luz, la rubia pudo ver que la habitación estaba toda revuelta, abrió un poco mas la puerta para saciar su curiosidad, pero la suavidad de algo que se movía entre sus pies la hizo pegar un grito.

Ethel que había caminado tras Tim se detuvo al ver a que habitación se dirigían, en cuanto vio a la rubia girar el picaporte y empujar la puerta par que esta se abriera fue hasta Dorothy que pálida veía la escena.

-no estaba cerrada con llave la puerta? – susurro Ethel a la castaña, que no pudo contestar, se sentía al borde del desmayo, ella misma se había cerciorado de que la puera estuviera cerrarada esa mañana después de su experiencia en el cementerio.

Al escuchar el grito las dos mujeres a pesar de su terror corrieron hasta Candy a ver que le sucedía.

-que sucede señora?

-lo siento, este pobre y asustado gatito me tomo por sorpresa – al sentir algo entre sus pies Candy brinco y por instinto busco que era lo que había llegado hasta ella, encontrándose con un gato blanco que ronroneaba restregándose a ella.

Sus tres acompañantes miraron al animal desconfiados a la vez que veían como Candy lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba sin cesar, mientras el gato se retorcía bajo la mano de Candy.

-como llego ese animal hasta aquí? - pregunto Tim, mientras las otras dos mujeres se sostenían en pie milagrosamente.

-será mejor que bajemos – dijo Dorothy enérgicamente, para llamar la atención de Candy, que desde que había salido de la habitación había cambiado su actitud, era como si estuviera hipnotizada y no escuchara a nadie. – ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar, el gato se puede quedar afuera u en el granero.

-claro que no! , se quedara conmigo, afuera esta aun con los estragos de la tormenta y en el granero estará muy solo, se podría asustar, definitivamente se quedara conmigo.

-esta bien Candy como tu digas, pero será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras principales y fueron hasta la cocina, donde Ethel sirvió un te que los tranquilizaria a todos, el gato que Candy había encontrado reposaba en su regazo mientras ella tomaba tranquilamente su te.

-señora Candy, por que no se queda en la habitación de Dorothy, ella puede quedarse conmigo y así usted descansara mejor y si nos necesita estaremos en la habitación contigua.

-me parece bien Ethel, la verdad no me quería quedar sola, pero ahora que tengo compañía estaré mejor. - la rubia había cambiado tanto su comportamiento que comenzaba a asustar a las dos mujeres. – de hecho me iré a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo. – poniéndose de pie salió de la cocina con rumbo a la recamaras de servicio con el gato en las manos, dejando a las dos mucamas con la boca abierta por su repentino cambio.

-pensé que no quería quedarse sola… esta actuando muy raro no crees Dorothy?

-….

- Dorothy! Me escuchaste?

-lo siento, es que no entiendo como es que esa puerta estaba abierta …. Y …. Aun no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió halla arriba…..- finalmente miro a la mujer que la escuchaba con atención, para compartir su miedo, ignorando totalmente lo que le había comentado – Ethel nada de lo que sucedió es normal, entro por la puerta la ráfaga mas potente que haya yo sentido en mi vida, era como si tuviera vida propia y después de pasar por cada rincón me arranco a Candy de la mano y se la llevo consigo, de no haber sido por que logre sujetarla nuevamente no se ha donde la hubiera arrastrado y ese gato….. que hacia en la habitación de …..creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-no Dorothy no te estas volviendo loca, es solo que te niegas a ver lo innegable y es que Anthony ha regresado..

-no digas disparates Ethel, no es ni cerca de gracioso lo que estas diciendo, debe haber alguna explicación, después de todo había una tormenta y bueno el gato… el gato se ha de haber metido por alguna ventana rota y …

-y se escondió en el primer cuarto abierto que encontró, que casualmente es el de Anthony , habitación que estaba bajo llave por cierto.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir no quiero seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto – Dorothy se engañaba a ella misma, pues esa noche igual que la anterior no pudo dormir mas de un par de horas, pensaba en lo sucedido y en lo que Ethel insistía en explicar, no cabía en su mente una posibilidad de que Anthony hubiera vuelto espectralmente para …para que?, para estar cerca de Candy?, para llevársela con el?, para que?

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana Dorothy se puso de pie y fue directo a su habitación para encontrar a Candy aun durmiendo pasivamente abrazando al gato como si de una persona se tratara, la imagen le molesto por alguna razón, pero no quiso interrumpir el descanso de la mujer que seguramente estaría exhausta tras las ultimas eventualidades, así que en silencio cerro la puerta y decidió comenzar su expedición en el primer piso, al pasar por la cocina la voz de Ethel la detuvo ,

-estas loca? No me asustes así, me puedo morir de un paro cardiaco – reclamo Dorothy

-por dios , pensé que me habías visto, pasaste a mi lado ignorándome.

-perdóname Ethel no te vi, pensé que seguirías dormida, me levante tras de ti, a donde ibas?

-iba a subir a ver que nos dejo la tormenta de ayer

-vamos te acompaño no quiero que alguien mas te asuste y salgas volando por alguna ventana.

-déjate de bromas y vamos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo comprobaron que el sol brillaba afuera con total intensidad, nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar, así que con precaución comenzaron a subir las escaleras, para encontrar total silencio en la parte superior, lo que anoche habían sentido como un total desastre, parecía haber desaparecido, por arte de magia, al menos en el pasillo no había nada fuera de lugar, cautelosa Dorothy abrió la puerta de la recamara de Candy, para encontrarla revuelta, pero mucho menos de lo que suponía estaría

-este ventanal abierto es quizá la respuesta a tus incógnitas de anoche, el viento estaba violento tras la tormenta, el granero tuvo algunas averías, así que lo que ataco a la señora Candy y a ti, fue el viento proveniente de esta ventana.

-supongo que tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo, - dijo Dorothy poco convencida, ella sabia que el viento había llegado del pasillo no de la ventana.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a levantar las cosas que habían quedado en el suelo, Ethel arreglaba las sabanas desordenadas y levantaba la lámpara que había caído junto a la cama, sorprendiéndose que el jarrón a un lado no había sido movido ni un centímetro y las rosas parecían estar impávidas, miro a Dorothy que veía meticulosamente las hojas que levantaba, donde Candy había escrito su carta.

-que es eso?

-es la carta que Candy le escribía a su esposo cuando todo sucedió, pero …..

-pero?

-es como si hubiera sido rasgada, la dejaron inservible.

-es como si la hubieran rasguñado hasta hacerla trizas …. Pero quien?, la señora?

-ella la estaba escribiendo por que habría de haberlas roto?

-es extraño.

Dorothy recogió todos los papeles, los echaría a la basura y si Candy preguntaba le diría que se habían perdido cuando recogieron el cuarto, levantaron todo lo que había sido derribado la noche anterior y salieron para bajar a preparar el desayuno, pero la curiosidad de Dorothy era mayor y fue hasta la habitación contigua para ser testigo de lo que ahí había sucedido, ya que la noche anterior no había suficiente luz que le mostrara el desorden.

-a donde vas?- pregunto Ethel sin acercarse a la puerta de la habitación que había sido de Anthony.

-quiero ver que paso aquí, después de todo el gato apareció en esta recámara y quiero ver como entro.

– Dorothy giro la perilla, para descubrir que no giraba, con mas fuerza intento abrirla pero el metal no cedió.

-que sucede?

-esta cerrada con llave….- la sangre se les helo a las dos mujeres, que ahora entendían que esa puerta solo estaba abierta para una sola persona….. Candy...

Continuara

* * *

Bien Chicas, esta vez decidi dejarles los dos capitulos en una sola entrega, por que esta semana esta muy complicada y lo mas seguro es que no pudiera hacerlo, en todo caso si se puede les estare subiendo el siguiente capitulo...

como ven chicas? ahora si Anthony ya cobro la fuerza que necesitaba para no solo traer a Candy hasta su terreno, si no para pelear contra los que se le pongan en frente...entre mas gane a Candy mas la debilitara a ella y mas fuerza tendra el para pelear, solo espero que para cuando se le ocurra regresear a Terry no sea muy tarde, pero definitivamente entre mas tiempo pase, sus posibilidades se van acortando...

muchas gracias por su pasiencia y su compania, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y esperados, les agradezco enormemente.

**Val rod.** Hola amiga, gracias por tus comentarios siempre me roban una sonrisa y me recuerdan cuando yo misma era mega fan de Anthony hace algunas lunas, en auqella epoca de la preparatoria... hay que vieja me senti...tienes razon Candy se hace la que no quiere, pero siempre le gusto que la rodearan de atenciones...y mira ahora el guerito ya esta mas fuerte y listo para robarse alguna chica linda...un abrazo.

**Luna.** gracias por tu mensaje, que alegria que la historia te este gustando y "pobre Anthony" dices!?... pobre de los demas...=) saludos.

**alezza.** hola! si tienes toda la razon Terry ahora si tendra motivos para sentirse celoso, no como vuando supo de Anthony en el Blue River.. saludos.

**dajannae8.** hola amiga linda gracias por continuar conmigo... que bueno que si alcanzo a darte escalofrios...jijiji...creo que habra mas de esos "suenos" de Candy con Anthony... besos.

**Elisa-Granchester**. hola amiga aqui estoy otra vez.. actualizo tan rapido como puedo,la verdad es que tengo casi toda la historia terminada y solo tengo problemas con el final, pero no creo que termine para Halloween yo creo que me llevara unpar de semanas mas... y si amiga yo creo que en muchas ocaciones el amor puede ser egoista, se que si yo me voy antes que mi esposo, vendre por el al dia siguente, para no darle chance de nada...jijijji..y estoy trabajando en ese Terryfic sin problemas ni dramas y solo amor puro amor!... saludos amiga.

**Mazy.** hola nena gracias por pasa por aqui, y ya vez ! cuando no podemos explicar algo es mejor fingir demencia...Saludos.

**Reeven.** hola! los dos estan celsosos y la Candy en medio haciendose la interesante, quien fuera ella...pero Terry esta arreglando el mundo por otro lado,mientras alguien mas desarregla el suyo...espero que te escuche y se devuelva pronto...Saludos.

**4tardecer**,Monse hermosa...perdoname por no hacerte participe de esta historia, pero no queria distraerte de "que sople el Viento" mi favorita y "lagrimas amargas", te queria tener concentrada en esas dos historias que son geniales ... te convensi?...hay amiga de verdad disculpame, mi cabeza no da para mas, pero me da gusto verte por aqui y saber que te gusto la introduccion...cuando tu compu se alivie espero que continues conmigo...gracias! un beso!

amigas anonimas gracias por pasar por aqui, espero estar cumpliendo con el cometido y me acompanen hasta el final, no sera una historia muy larga, quiza solo 12 o 13 capitulos...asi que aguanten un poco mas =D

espero que tengan una esplendida semana las veo por aqui en unos dias...abrazos, Liz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo VIII**

Candy sentada a la barra de la cocina jugueteaba con el gato que se negaba a dejar su regazo y por alguna extraña razón la rubia tampoco quería apartarse de él, había pasado la noche con el entre los brazos y se había despertado para encontrarse con los ojos del animal mirándola, tras unos mimos entre las sabanas salieron de la habitación a la cocina, encontrándola desolada, pero tras unos minutos de espera las dos mucamas aparecieron agitadas y pálidas escondiendo la mirada, para no enfrentar a la rubia.

-en donde estaban? –pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa natural, era como si el miedo de la noche anterior se hubiera desvanecido entre las horas de la noche, las dos mujeres lo notaron y aumentaron su preocupación ante los hechos.

-subimos a limpiar el piso de arriba

-encontraron algo interesante?

-interesante? Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Dorothy suspicaz

-pues eso mismo… si encontraron algo interesante?

-además de todo revuelto nada….

- debieron esperarme, les abría ayudado

-lo mejor era que descansaras.- Dorothy comenzaba a preparar el desayuno al lado de Ethel mientras veía a Candy seguir acariciando al minino, que gustoso bajo la mano de Candy ronroneaba.

-que harás con ese gato?

-me quedare con el , que mas?

-quizá ya tiene dueño y estará preocupado por el, no crees?

-en todo caso esperare a que vengan a reclamarlo no pienso echarlo a la calle a su suerte y estoy segura que ahora será mio.

-como digas Candy – el tono de voz de Dorothy fue áspero, pero solo Ethel lo noto, ella también podía sentir algo en ese animal que no le gustaba, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra el destino de ese animal.

Durante toda la mañana Candy tomo el sol en una banca del jardín con el minino a su lado, pasado el medio día finalmente Dorothy se acercó a ella, para hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y el final que habían tenido las cartas.

-todavía no te haz tostado lo suficiente?

-nunca es suficiente, no hay nada como la caricia del sol.

-pero si te sigues tostando de esa manera, lejos de ser una caricia lo sentirás como una cachetada, será mejor que te muevas un poco a la sombra.

-jajajja si creo que tienes razón además Tony ya tiene calor …verdad?- se dirigió al gato haciéndole un mimo.

-quien es Tony?

-como quien? Mi gatito…luce como un Tony, no te parece?

Dorothy miro al animal que la veía profundamente, hasta podía ver una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, sus ojos azul profundo la hipnotizaban, la trasladaba a otro mundo, simplemente no le parecía un gato común y corriente, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Candy tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche…

-lo que sucedió anoche? De la tormenta quieres decir?

-si de la tormenta y de lo que sucedió en la habitación.

-Dorothy no deberías ser tan alarmista, anoche hubo una muy fuerte tormenta que logro abrir algunas ventanas y revolvió algunas cosas, pero eso es todo, es mas si no hubiera sido por que la tormenta que abrió las ventanas, Tony no habría entrado.

-que te hace pensar que "Tony" no estaba ya adentro de la casa antes de que la tormenta comenzara – el gato comenzó a ronronear ante las palabras de Dorothy como si le estuviera respondiendo

-eso me tranquilizaría mucho, así al menos estaría segura que no tuvo que correr asustado bajo la lluvia.

-creo que ni por Klin te vi tan preocupada.

-no compares Klin era hermoso pero solo era un cuatí, Tony es un gatito hermoso, la mejor compañía para una dama como yo.

-"una dama?"- pensó Dorothy, desde cuando Candy se hacia llamar una Dama y no es que no lo fuera, pero a ella nunca le había interesado esas frivolidades. – si supongo que te va muy bien su compañía.

-de hoy en adelante seremos inseparables.

-me pregunto que dirá tu esposo al respecto

-mi esposo? – pregunto como si no supiera de lo que le estaban hablando – no creo que a él le importe. – dijo al fin un tanto despectiva.

-Candy hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-de que se trata?, por que tan misteriosa

-la carta que escribías anoche al señor Terry …..

-que hay con ellas?

-esta mañana cuando limpiábamos la habitación apareció hechas trizas , como si alguien la hubiera rasgado…..- miro al gato alarmada – …como si un animal .. la hubiera arañado.

-no mires así a Tony él no ha hecho nada, - el minino salió en una estrepitosa carrera, escurriéndose por los brazos de Candy. – mira lo que haz hecho lo haz asustado.

El gato había salido corriendo por el jardín y Candy tras el, dejando a Dorothy atrás hablando sola. No tenía la menor intensión de seguir discutiendo con ella sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

No se dio cuenta hacia donde la guiaba el gato, hasta ver de frente e mausoleo de los Brower, era un dio soleado, sin embargo una espesa nata de neblina la envolvió, adentrándola a un mundo diferente.

Grande fue su sorpresa al dar un paso más y chocar con la figura de quien últimamente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

-hola pequeña - le sonrió el rubio amable.

-Anthony! ..- pronuncio la rubia en apenas un suspiro.

-te he estado esperando…..- el joven alargo su mano hasta tomar encontrar la de Candy.

-yo también quería verte.

-entonces por que no te quedas para siempre conmigo?

-Anthony yo quisiera quedarme, pero que sucederá con la gente que dejo atrás, que sucederá con Annie con Patty, Archie, Albert y….Terry. – el rostro del rubio se transformo en una mueca amarga al escuchar el ultimo nombre, no hubiera querido jamás tener que abordar el tema, el solo quería volverá ser el dueño del corazón de la rubia.

-ellos vendrán cuando tengan su turno, cuando la vida ya no tenga mas que ofrecerles, entonces ellos emprenderán el mismo camino.

-pero sufrirán mucho si parto así y yo no puedo abandonar a …

-no, no lo menciones, me lastimas…- el chico avanzó unos pasos lejos de la cripta, seguido por Candy que mortificada buscaba nuevamente sus ojos.

-lo siento Anthony…yo lamento mucho que las cosas sean así, pero tu no estabas y yo….

-pero he regresado por ti y no pienso dejarte….a no ser claro esta que a ti ya no te importe lo que suceda conmigo.

-por favor no digas eso, tu bien sabes que yo te quiero y si pudiera haría lo que fuera por ti.

-lo que fuera?

-si Anthony lo que me pidas.

-hasta volver a enamorarte de mi? También harías eso por mí? Podrías recuperar lo que perdimos aquel día de cacería? Lo harías?

-Anthony….lo que me pides no es algo que yo haya decidido, te fuiste cuando mas te necesitaba y Terry apareció cuando mas sola y necesitada de cariño estaba, él me ha protegido y me ha dado todo el amor del que he sido privada desde que nací.

-me estas diciendo que él te quiere mas que yo?, de verdad crees que él te ha dado mas de lo que yo alcance a darte?, no te ha demostrado mas de lo que yo te demostré en el corto tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, Candy tu sabes que yo desde entonces planeaba casarme contigo, fue el tiempo que se nos acabó, pero mi amor por ti jamás se agotó….- la desesperación se apodero de su rostro haciéndolo lucir mas pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-yo sé que tu no quisiste marcharte, pero de igual forma me quede sola y encontré refugio en una alma tan solitaria como la mía.

-Candy tu ya habías encontrado una alma solitaria y esa era la mía….. yo aun te amo…

-yo también te quiero…mucho, si tu no hubieras partido sé que estaríamos unidos todavía….pero….

-pero aun podemos rescatar nuestro amor, podemos retomar desde nos quedamos- su mirada intensa hizo estremecer a Candy, que se dejaba hipnotizar por la profundidad de esos ojos azules - ven conmigo hay algo que te quiero mostrar. – el repentino cambio del rubio confundió a Candy que se dejo arrastrar por el fuera de la propiedad de los Andley, tras pasar la arboleda que delimitaba la propiedad llegaron hasta un enorme y hermoso lago, una cabaña a la orilla se levantaba sencilla pero llena de comodidades para los dos rubios, caminaron hasta el porche y se sentaron para mirar la quietud del lago, Anthony tomo la mano de la mujer que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, comenzaron una charla que los llevo a las risas y la relajación, poco a poco Candy se sintió mucho mas animada y ya había olvidado al resto del mundo, para ella solo existía ese momento y Anthony.

Dorothy había visto a Candy salir corriendo tras el gato, no le había importado que estuvieran hablando de Terry, respiro profundamente buscando autocontrol y sabiduría para manejar una situación que comenzaba a molestarle al no poder dar explicación y guiarla a eventos inverosímiles.

Tras un largo rato decidió salir a buscar a Candy que no había regresado, camino por el jardín, sus alrededores y no la vio regreso a la mansión y subió a las habitaciones, no había nadie, con temor bajo nuevamente hasta la cocina y le pidió su ayuda a Ethel.

-cuanto tiempo tiene desaparecida?

-al menos un par de horas.

-entonces tranquilízate, tal vez solo salió a caminar por ahí.

-ya busque en el jardín y en los alrededores.

-fuiste al cementerio otra vez?

-no!, que haría Candy en el cementerio? – la castaña miro a Ethel queriendo pensar que estaba diciendo disparates, pero era una posibilidad después de todo había ido tras Tony…ese gato!...

-no he dicho que este ahí, solo pregunte si también habías buscado en esos alrededores

-fui a la parte trasera de la mansión, pero no llegue hasta halla, de igual forma no vi a nadie.

-entonces quizá fue a caminar hasta el rio o simplemente anda caminando por el bosque , por que no le das un poco de libertad.

-si no estuvieran sucediendo cosas tan extrañas quizá no me seria tan prejuiciosa.

Un par de horas mas pasaron y Candy no volvía, la ansiedad de Dorothy era notable y Ethel comenzaba a contagiarse del mismo sentimiento, se movían por la cocina torpemente y de mal humor, la castaña salía cada dos minutos al marco de la puerta para ver si lograba ver algo o se asomaba por la ventana, sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

-crees que debería mandar a avisar al señor Andley?

-no, no lo creo, por que preocuparlo por que la señora ha desaparecido por un rato.

-no solo por eso, pero por lo que esta sucediendo alrededor de Candy.

-si Dorothy, deberías avisarle al señor que un fantasma esta acechando a la señora, veamos que tan lejos llegas con eso.

-no estoy pensando en decirle lo del jarrón si es a lo que te refieres, sino a la desaparición de la señora de forma inexplicable así como su extraño comportamiento.

-tal vez seria conveniente que él lo supiera, sin que lo alarmes, por que no creo que la señora lo aprecie.

-mandare a alguien a Chicago para que le entregue una carta al señor Andley.

-y creo que también deberíamos pedirle a Tim que nos ayude a buscar a la señora Candy

-tienes razón iré a buscarlo para que me ayude a ir a los alrededores.

-iré contigo, lo mejor será que la encontremos antes de que comience a obscurecer.

Dorothy en compañía de Ethel y Tim comenzaron una búsqueda por la casa y los jardines, la angustia iba en aumento y las primeras sombras del atardecer envolvían los rincones de la propiedad Andley, la ansiedad se fue convirtiendo en angustia y tintes de desesperación, Dorothy sudorosa y pálida veía venir a Tim corriendo por la arboleda, había ido hasta el rio y recorrido la cabaña en el bosque.

-la encontraste?

-ni rastro de la señora, será mejor que movilicemos mas gente, la noche no tardara en complicar la situación, debiste decirnos antes Dorothy.- el hombre paso al lado de la castaña que bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable por no haber salido corriendo tras ella.

-no te sientas culpable no eres responsable de nada, deberíamos dar otra vuelta a los al redores y regresar al cementerio nuevamente.

-si vamos, antes que la luz termine de desaparecer

en silencio caminaron desde el portal de las rosas por todo el jardín, el establo y finalmente quedaron de frente al cementerio, el aire corría mas violentamente en esa área de la casa, con los cabellos meciéndose al viento Ethel miro a Dorothy con la incógnita en el rostro.

-revisaste ahí mas temprano verdad?

-no!

-pero tu me dijiste que habías echado un vistazo al cementerio.

-lo que te dije es que había mirado hacia halla y no había visto nada, de hecho revise desde este mismo lugar y como ahora, no hay nadie.

-pues aun así, creo que deberíamos ir hasta los linderos del otro lado, para asegurarnos.

-si, tienes razón, la verdad es que no tenia planeado volver a ese lugar, pero...

con lentitud caminaron hasta la baranda que delimitaba el cementerio, a cada paso el hormigueo que invadía su cuerpo las fue haciendo mas lentas y torpes en sus movimientos, sentían el aire arremolinarse frente a ellas, impidiéndoles el paso, con el alma apretada y el temor corriendo por sus venas, ninguna de las dos desistió, pasaron por la cripta de los Cornwell y el silencio era tranquilizador, se respiraba paz, pero conforme se acercaban al mausoleo de los Brown el ambiente se hacia pesado y un magnetismo les comenzaba a impedir el paso, invadiéndolas del mas puro terror, las manos comenzaron a sudarles y un frio estremecedor recorrió sus espaldas, pero ninguna de las dos se dio por vencida y llegaron hasta el frente del Mausoleo, el frio que salía de la tumba era remarcado y el magnetismo que rodeaba el lugar era casi palpable.

-no esta aquí tampoco – Ethel miro dentro del mausoleo aun cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero algo llamo su atención. – Dorothy mira …. No es esa la mascada que traía la señora en la mañana?

Dorothy miro junto al retrato de Anthony y pudo notar un trozo de tela con el mismo estampado de la mascada de Candy, se la había puesto en la mañana para juguetear con el gato…pero se negaba a pensar que era la misma.

-no puede ser la misma.

-pues a mi me lo parece y ….. esa foto de Anthony también se ve distinta, juraría que estaba detrás del rosedal, ahora se ve mas cerca

-Ethel estas alucinando, será mejor que regresemos

-quizá, pero no creo equivocarme esa mascada la conozco bien ….. y no sé que es , pero veo algo extraño aquí, ….no reconozco que…- Ethel miraba detenidamente el altar buscando una señal, mientras Dorothy caminaba alrededor de la cripta y sus alrededores sin percatarse que Ethel hipnotizada se perdía entre las imágenes dentro del lúgubre edificio, perdiéndose en su obscuridad, hasta que miro el vacío del umbral que llevaba a la parte baja donde se encontraban los restos de Anthony y su madre.

Fue ahí donde entre las penumbras distinguió una silueta que de pie parecía mirarla fijamente, fijo mejor sus ojos para mirar a detalle y al no distinguir nada fue la silueta la que se acercó hasta ella mostrándole un rostro que la lleno de pánico, no había nada humano en esas facciones , sus ojos perversos y su sonrisa burlona lograron arrebatar un grito de terror a Ethel que inmediatamente después callo al suelo inconsciente.

Detrás del mausoleo Dorothy gritaba por ayuda, al haber encontrado inconsciente el cuerpo de Candy.

Continuara…..

* * *

Hola chicas quería sorprenderlas con esta nueva actualización y ya casi llegamos al punto donde estoy atorada por semanas….ups!

Pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de subir el siguiente capitulo, por que después de esto, me voy a celebrar el cumple de mi amorcito y no se cuando volveré a estar sobria …jajajja….

Val rod, dajannae8, luna, Wendy, gracias preciosas…..por ustedes es que me apure a subir este nuevo capitulo ; )

Gracias mis amigas silenciosas, las espero aquí la próxima semana…

cuídense y reciban un abrazo de mi parte. Liz


	9. Chapter 9

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo IX**

-ya despertó?

-si señor Andley, al fin despertó aunque esta confundida y ….

-y! que sucede Dorothy? habla. – pregunto Albert exasperándose

-y esta preguntando por Anthony…. Quiere verlo.

-Anthony? – el rostro de William Andley se transformo en sorpresa, preocupación y disgusto. – Dorothy dime desde cuando es que Candy esta así.

-a que se refiere señor? – los nervios de la mujer saltaron al momento que se sintió responsable de lo sucedido a Candy

-al extraño comportamiento de Candy.

-señor Andley yo no note ningún cambio, desde que llegó la señora Candy se comporto igual, yo creo que….

-que Dorothy? habla.

-que fue este lugar el que perturbo a la señora Candy, ella estaba de lo mas normal y el recuerdo de Anthony la comenzó a perseguir provocándole sueños, incluso algunas situaciones de sugestión.

-de que situaciones estas hablando?

-sé que suena irracional, pero han sucedido cosas que no podemos aun explicar y todas ellas concernientes al joven Anthony, si me permite dar mi opinión creo que la señora Candy debería irse de Lakewood.

-todos pensamos que en este lugar recuperaría la tranquilidad y la salud, pero creo que estaba demasiado susceptible para algo así, quizá con un poco de compañía se mejore, le pediré a Annie que venga a quedarse con ella, a mi me encantaría poder quedarme, pero tengo tantos compromisos, al menos esta semana.

-por que no se la lleva a Chicago con usted.

-tan mal están las cosas?

-me sentiría mas tranquila sabiendo que esta en la ciudad….. – las palabras de Dorothy fueron interrumpidas por unas fuertes punzadas que cortaron la piel de su rostro, trato de deshacerse de su agresor, pero el minino no le dio tregua aferrándose a ella para terminar su ataque.

Albert sorprendido reacciono tan rápido como pudo y arranco las garras del gato de la mucama, el gato salió corriendo para perderse en la habitación de Candy, dejando confusión en Albert y dolor en la castaña.

-estas bien?

-si estoy bien, no lo vi venir.

-de donde salió ese animal?

-salió de la nada…- decía Dorothy con resentimiento – su nombre es Tony y ahora Candy se hace cargo de él.

-no entiendo por qué te ataco.

-no lo se, quizá presiente que no es de mi agrado.

-quizá seria bueno mantenerlo lejos de Candy por el momento.

-la verdad es que no se ni a donde se había metido, por que no se había separado de Candy desde que apareció.

-lo mejor será que vayas a descansar ha sido un largo día para ti y mañana muy temprano habrá que alistar las cosas de Candy, por que creo que lo mejor es que nos regresamos a Chicago, si algo le llegara a suceder a Candy resultaría en una catástrofe para nosotros, Terry nos despelleja vivos. – sonrió ligeramente para animar a la mucama.

-me siento mucho mas tranquila de escuchar eso.

-anda ve a que Ethel te ayude a curar esos arañazos.

-pobre Ethel no sé si se sentirá mejor.

-que sucedió con ella?

-no estoy segura, solo sé que escuche sus gritos, pero el pánico corría por mis venas al ver a Candy tirada detrás de la cripta de Anthony, junto a ese animalejo que cada vez me resulta mas indeseable…. vio sus ojos? Es como si fueran humanos y la profundidad de su mirada….pero como le decía mi preocupación se enfoco en la señora Candy cuando Tim y otro de los hombres apareció para ayudarme con Candy vi a Ethel desmayada al frente de la cripta, otros de los hombres la ayudaron y la llevaron a su habitación, yo he estado aquí, así que sinceramente no sé que sucedió con ella.

-todo eso suena tan extraño, que hacia Candy en el cementerio y … porque fueron ustedes a buscar ahí?

-por que últimamente Candy esta muy obsesionada por Anthony así que creímos que posiblemente habría ido por ahí y para ser sincera no sé que habrá sucedido con Ethel.

-pues entonces ve con ella y yo me encargare de Candy, mañana muy temprano regresaremos a la ciudad

Dorothy bajo a su habitación para reponerse del susto, al pasar por la habitación de Ethel escucho su sollozos, se sentía exhausta y adolorida por el ataque del minino, pero no podía ignorar las lagrimas de su amiga, con un suaves toquidos anuncio su presencia, para después entrar silenciosamente.

-que sucede?

-…..- la palidez en el rostro de la mujer le dijo a Dorothy más de lo que necesitaba escuchar, la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ambas derramaron algunas lágrimas de miedo e impotencia.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-no se si algún día podré borrarme esta imagen de la mente, ya no creo poder sentirme segura aquí.

-mañana nos iremos a Chicago, el señor Andley me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana nos iremos a la ciudad, le pediré que vengas con nosotros,

-será lo mejor, la presencia de la señora Candy despertó algo y no quiero averiguar hasta donde llegara para lograr su cometido.

Las dos se miraron sin atreverse a confesar lo que pensaban, y es que no habían anticipado lo que ese espectro quería de Candy.

Dorothy no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Ethel que le había sucedido, no quería escuchar una historia que no podría apartar de su mente y que solamente seria una obscura pieza más del aterrador rompecabezas que comenzaba a formar.

En la parte superior Albert tomaba la mano de Candy que se veía sumamente agotada, su palidez era preocupante y el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a perderse.

-que te sucedió pequeña lo recuerdas?

-...- la rubia negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal.

-mañana regresaremos a Chicago, te llevare conmigo, lo mejor será que te vea un doctor.

-el doctor Smith ya me reviso y no iré a ningún lado.

-es lo mas prudente, no quiero que estés aquí sola

-no estoy sola, esta Dorothy y ...yo no quiero regresar.

-le pediré a Annie que venga a hacerte compañía entonces.

-como quieras, pero yo no iré a ningún lado.-dijo molesta

-esta bien pero no te alteres, mejor dime que es eso que haz estado muy perturbada por el recuerdo de Anthony.

-quien te ha contado esas historietas, Dorothy?

-es mentira?

-es mentira que me han perturbado, yo solamente lo he recordado, no ceo que haya nada de malo en eso o si?

-no! No tiene nada de malo, pero sé que hasta al gato le pusiste su nombre.

-le puse Tony por que apareció en la habitación de Anthony tras una noche de tormenta y lo hice en recuerdo a él, lo que aun no entiendo es por qué todos están preocupados por mi cariño a Anthony, es tu sobrino lo recuerdas?

-lo recuerdo y en ningún momento he dicho que sea nada malo, solo estamos preocupados por ti, tu tampoco puedes culparnos por ello o si?

-claro que no - su rostro se relajo mostrando una sonrisa completa.

-haz recibido noticias de Terry?

-no

-lo haz de extrañar mucho, no es cierto?

-si

-pues no te veo muy convencida

-en realidad no creo que él me esté extrañando mucho, así que cual es la diferencia ?

-ni tu crees eso, bien sabes que le costó mucho trabajo irse dejándote aquí, a él le hubiera gustado que lo acompañaras.

-no recuerdo que me lo haya pedido, solo pensó en venir a dejarme aquí, como si fuera yo una chiquilla

-no seas injusta con Terry, el no salió de vacaciones fue a arreglar sus negocios.

-pues ya regresara, no pienso acongojarme por su ausencia. - Albert miro a la rubia incrédulo, jamás imagino escuchar esas palabras de labios de Candy.

-estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo a la ciudad? Te aburrirías menos, podrías salir con Annie y Rebeca llegara la próxima semana podrían ir de compras.

-bien sabes que a mi no me gusta andar de tienda en tienda, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

-esta bien Candy no insistiré mas, pero si vuelves a desmayarte o algo mas extraño sucede, espero que entiendas que tendré que llevarte aun en contra de tu voluntad.

-no te preocupes estaré bien, si tan solo me creyeras mas a mi que a Dorothy...- Albert veía como la rubia acariciaba al minino que metido entre sus sabanas se dejaba querer por su nueva ama.

-veo que te haz encariñado mucho con el gato

-Tony es un primor, no te lo parece?

-hoy ataco a Dorothy.

-que extraño Tony no ataca a nadie así nada mas, Dorothy debió haberle hecho algo.

-no le hizo nada, simplemente hablaba conmigo y el gato apareció de la nada para atacarla.

-quizá se sintió amenazado, por que no los conoce bien y tuvo miedo al no verme cerca.

-será mejor que descanses, me llevare a Tony para que duermas.

-Tony se queda conmigo,- dijo la rubia, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Sin mas alegatos, el rubio salió de la habitación, pensativo se fue a su habitación para meditar un poco en los acontecimientos, había recibido un mensaje de Dorothy avisándole que Candy había sido encontrada inconsciente en los alrededores de la mansión, había escuchado la preocupación de la mucama por el comportamiento de la mujer y el mismo había constatado que era verdad, sin mencionar lo extrañamente que había hablado de Terry. Incomodo pensó en que hacer, después de todo Terry lo había dejado como responsable de su esposa, pero no podía obligarla a irse con el.

Temprano por la mañana se despertó para hablar con Dorothy que decepcionada escuchaba el cambio de planes, ella sabia que Candy se negaría a regresar , pero tenia la esperanza de que el rubio la convenciera.

Durante la semana la actitud de Candy fue cambiando, se fue aislando en su habitación y casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuera el gato, eran inseparables, nadie había tratado de apartarlos después del único intento de Dorothy que había terminado en otro ataque, por lo que opto por no hacer ninguna otra mención, solo lo miraba y en muchas ocasiones se encontraba con la azul mirada de el animal que la desafiaba, aun así no desistía en permanecer cerca de su amiga.

-me parece de lo mas extraño que Terry no te haya mandado una sola carta y me sorprende aun mas que a ti no te importe y tampoco le hayas escrito una sola línea.

-por que habría de buscarlo yo si tras dos meses y medio él no se ha interesado en contactarme, quizá ya encontró a alguien que lo consuele

-no puedo creer que diga algo así , bien sabes que Terry te ama – instantáneamente Tony comenzó a revolverse entre las piernas de Candy , maullando como si tuviera dolor de estomago.

-que pasa Tony, ven aquí -el minino llego de un salto hasta las piernas de la rubia – será mejor que dejemos de hablar de Terry que a Tony no le gusta que lo menciones

-a si ? Y eso por qué?

-Pues muy simple, él nunca me ha querido, primero me abandono en Londres por venir a América, después prefirió su actuación sobre mi, por si fuera poco prefirió a Susana y me abandono una vez mas, ahora ha preferido salir de viaje de negocios en lugar de quedarse a ver la evolución de mi salud, te parece poco?

-nada de lo que haz dicho ha sucedido por que Terry lo haya provocado, así que no creo que sea muy justo que la trates así.

-de igual forma prefiero que no hablemos de el

-y entonces de quien podemos hablar? De Anthony?

-y por qué lo dices con ese tono?

-no lo dije con ningún tono.

-Anthony es un chico estupendo, el jamás me ha dado la espalda como lo ha echo Terry.

-Anthony esta muerto Candy

-lo estará para aquellos que no ven mas halla de su nariz, pero no para quienes el sigue presente cada día, Anthony es un ser que ha vencido tiempos y distancias para estar con quienes el ama

-contigo?

-conmigo! - afirmo segura de si misma, la mucama se sentía extraña de hablar de esa forma con Candy, pero quería oír lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

-y de que forma esta contigo?

-de la misma forma que tu lo estas, él vive día a día a mi lado, ahora veo que fue muy prematura nuestra separación en este mundo, pero...

-pero...?

-nada, a que hora cenaremos?

-cuando estés lista,

-entonces vamos.

La cena transcurrió en un tenso silencio como los últimos días, casi nadie habló y finalmente la rubia se retiro a su habitación, las dos mucamas la vieron partir sin decir mas, las dos trataban de no hablar del tema "Anthony ", se sentían mas tranquilas ,

la rubia como cada noche subió a su recamara, se alisto para meterse a la cama y tras acomodarse y como era costumbre metió a Tony en su cama, cerro los ojos para invariablemente transportarse hasta el mismo lugar donde Anthony la dejaba cada vez.

-hola princesa, te esperaba. - los brazos del rubio la arroparon cariñosamente.

-pues aquí estoy, no tienes que esperar mas – sin mas preámbulos sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso a los que ambos se estaban acostumbrando – y hoy que haremos?

-hoy caminaremos un rato.

-otra vez?, eso fue lo que hicimos ayer

-y fue muy divertido no es cierto?

-si no lo puedo negar, aunque creo que tomaste ventaja en la ultima carrera.

- jajjaja no hice trampa solamente soy mas rápido que tu.

-eso no es cierto, pero dime Anthony a donde nos dirigimos?

-a la punta de esa montaña, en la cima nos espera toda la felicidad, el día que lleguemos a ella no habrá que preocuparse mas por nada, será imposible que nos separen nuevamente .

-y por qué hasta ahí?

-por que es poco el tiempo que me queda para estar contigo y mostrarte lo felices que podemos ser y cuando lleguemos hasta ahí nadie podrá hacer nada.

-y quien podría hacer algo Anthony , de que hablas?

-creo que no todos estarían de acuerdo en que desaparecieras para irte conmigo o es que crees que a Terry no le importaría?

-no lo se, no me ha escrito ninguna carta y tampoco he recibido un telegrama de él, yo creo que su amor ya fue saciado en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos y ahora no soy importante a su lado – su mirada bajo hasta el piso.

-no te pongas así , bien sabes que eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras pequeña pecosa,

la mirada de Candy se ilumino al escuchar las palabras del chico, siempre se había sentido amada a su lado, él siempre la había protegido , en su corazón cada día veía mas claro quien era su dueño.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-si Candy démonos prisa, antes de que alguien venga a retrasar nuestro camino.

La mano del rubio tomo la de la chica que instintivamente se aferro a el para caminar en una actitud decidida, a cada paso sus corazones se hacían mas fuertes y latían mas acompasados, el amor que Candy había tenido dormido por tanto tiempo comenzó a despertar nuevamente en su corazón, llenándola de fuerza y decisión por llegar hasta la cima de aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy subió hasta la habitación de Candy, para despertarla, la vio tan profundamente dormida que sintió pena de importunar su sueño, así que bajo a la cocina y la dejo seguir durmiendo, cerca de medio día Annie junto a Rebeca, la prometida de Albert, llegaron hasta la mansión de las rosas, habían acudido a petición de Albert que estaba muy preocupado por Candy.

-hola Dorothy como estas?

-bien señorita Annie, no esperábamos su llegada, pero por favor sean bienvenidas, les traigo algo de tomar.

-si tráiganos un poco de jugo, donde esta Candy?

-aun descansa, pónganse cómodas y les traeré su jugo.

-llévalo a la habitación de Candy, nosotras subiremos para despertarla.

-esta bien señorita.

Annie en compañía de Rebeca subió hasta la habitación de Candy, la sorprendería con su presencia, estaba un poco preocupada por ella y no quería dejarla sola por mas tiempo.

Las dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación que notaron un poco más fría que el resto de la casa, hablo suavemente a su amiga sin lograr que ella se moviera un centímetro, notando la frialdad de su cuerpo.

-que sucede Annie? -pregunto Rebeca llegando al lado de la morena.

-no lo se , Candy no se mueve, su respiración es muy tenue y esta muy fría.

-tienes razón, lo mejor será hacer venir un doctor

-Candy...Candy – la voz de Annie subió un poco de tono esperando que la rubia reaccionara.

-Annie quizá deberíamos llevarla a ciudad...

Antes de que Rebeca pudiera terminar la frase un gato salto encima de ella, arrancando un grito de la garganta de Annie y tras un brinco Rebeca logro deshacerse de el

-que fue eso? De donde salió ese gato?

-estaba entre las cobijas de Candy

de la garganta de Candy comenzaron a salir unos suaves quejidos, apenas audibles.

-creo que esta despertando...

en su inconciencia Candy escuchaba las voces que la llamaban, había detenido sus pasos que acompañaban a los de Anthony , el rubio trato de jalarla para continuar. La cima de la montana aun se veía lejos y sabia que el tiempo se le agotaba, la gente alrededor comenzaba a notar el viaje que Candy había emprendido y no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de oro que se le había presentado al encontrar a la rubia sola y vulnerable.

-anda Candy no podemos detenernos ahora.

-pero alguien me llama, creo que es Annie.

-aun nos falta mucho para llegar a donde vamos y ... no me gusta que me dejes solo me haces falta.

-pero siempre estamos juntos...

-si pero cuando te vas no puedo besarte así – sus labios se unieron en un beso mas completo, los brazos del rubio aprisionaron la cintura de la mujer, arrastrándola a su mundo, apartándola de la voz que la llamaba.

-y a donde vamos, después de llegar a la cima? – pregunto la rubia extasiada por el beso.

-a un lugar inimaginable, anda démonos prisa

-pero por que siempre a prisa?

-es importante que lleguemos.

-Anthony, quiero saber que esta sucediendo, si quieres que continúe contigo, tendrás que decirme que sucede, por que la prisa de llegar.

-Candy ya te dije que solo cuento con poco tiempo para llevarte hasta ahí y el tiempo se agota.

-y que sucede si no llegamos?

-esa no es una posibilidad, tenemos que llegar.

-pero que sucedería si no llegamos.

-no volveríamos a estar juntos, tu regresarías a Terruce y… todo seria como antes.

-y que sucedería contigo.

-es algo que no quiero averiguar.

-Anthony….. con quien hiciste ese trato?

-vamos Candy, no hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que llegar – la suplica en la voz del rubio, logro mover nuevamente a Candy que no pregunto mas, pero se quedo con la idea en la mente.

Annie y Rebeca comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente por Candy, que tras revolverse un poco en la cama, no volvió a emitir un solo sonido y estática parecía estar inconsciente.

Con delicadeza Annie acaricio su cabello, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de desesperación.

-esta mas fría y su respiración es muy tenue.

-donde esta ese doctor! – salió Rebeca de la habitación gritando por la mansión, el miedo la comenzaba a invadir.

Fuera de la mansión Dorothy no alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de la prometida de Albert; ella vivía su propio infierno, esperaba ver en el horizonte el auto del doctor Smith. Bajo el portal de las rosas trataba de entender que sucedía, por que muchos de los eventos que se habían suscitado en la mansión en los días recientes no eran normales y todos estaban ligados a Candy y aquel chico que alguna vez en vida, fuera tan dulce.

Un fuerte presentimiento la invadió al evocar el rostro del rubio, un remolino de aire surgió de repente envolviéndola por completo, los pétalos de las rosas cayeron como lluvia sobre ella, su instinto la hizo mirar a la ventana de Candy, solo para observar la sombra de un joven que se asomaba , el escalofrío que sintió fue mayúsculo, pero no mas que el miedo al que sucumbió, se había negado a ese hecho por semanas, pero ahí estaba ante sus ojos.

-Anthony - susurro apenas audible, con el miedo de pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta.

Frente a ella a lo lejos, el auto del doctor Smith se dejaba ver finalmente.

Continuara

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas amigas que han llegado conmigo hasta este capitulo IX.

Creo finalmente Anthony planteo lo que quiere y se esta llevando a Candy….. hay Terry! Terry!.

Sabemos que el rubio no es malo de corazon, a fin de cuentas el solo esta peleando por lo que considera suyo y no es por meter cizaña, pero Candy no se esta haciendo del rogar. Lo bueno es que el tiempo que Terry dio para volver se esta cumpliendo y esta por retornar…..ya termine por fn el capitulo XI que espero entregar a principios de la próxima semana y comencé a escribir el deselance, la lucha de Anthony contra Terry…. La verdad no se si terminare en ese capitulo XI I o abarcare uno mas ….. pero ya estamos muy cerca del final y yo no puedo mas que agradecerles por su compañía y sus hermosos mensajes que simpre significan mucho para mi.

**Alezza,** Hay amiga Terry tambien espera que la pecosa escoja bien. Gracias por pasar por aqui.

**val rod**, hola amiga...pues el guerito se la esta llevando a sus linderos y si la competencia no regresa yo creo que si se queda con el, despues de todo quien no se quedaria con el, gracias por seguir conmigo, recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**lucero**, hola amiga linda ya te extranaba...si tienes razon Dorothy esta metida en un buen lio con Terryto,,,nada mas deja que llegue...un abrazote amiga linda.

**luna,** gracias por seguir conmigo...quien habra asustado a Ethel...? pues yo creo que fue el mas halla...

**liliRam**, gracias amiga preciosa, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien y pues si te estoy escuchando y sali de mi atoyadero ...que regreso a Terry y ...esta por enfrentarse con Anthony, que no se esta portando mal, solo esta luchando con las pocas armas que tiene...pobresito si Misuky lo mando a descansar muy temprano...recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**CYT,** gracias por pasar por aqui, si Terry esta por regresar, ya es hora.

**Noemi Cullen,**que alegria saludarte una vez mas, y que te digo...? el espectro pues si es Anthony no?...parece malo verdad?...pero es como gasparin un fantasmita amigable =)...tocando el tema de mi fic "rosita" puedes estar segura que es rosita no rojita jajaja, el lemon no va conmigo, que bien! Tengo una Alberthistoria ya comenzada le voy a hechar ganas...por lo pronto nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...un abrazote .

**Elisa-Granchester,** hola amiga ya volvi...he buscado a Terry para que vuelva y pues si vendra, pero en un capitulo mas y que se agarre el fanstamita.

**Rosi White,** hola gracias por continuar conmigo. Creo que Anthony esta haciendo lo que sospechas...se esta robando su alma o mejor dicho la esta convenciendo deq que se la de. Saludos

**dajannae8**,hola amiga gracias por seguir aqui...tienes toda la razon, Anthony no es malo y no lo esta siendo...por que no le ha echo nada malo a Candy ademas de querer convertir su amor en realidad y a los demas simplemente los esta apartando de su camino y mucho me temo que si ahora es que se complica la situacion para ellos dos...un abrazo amiga.

**reeven**, hola amiga, espero que hayas logrado dormir a pesar de Anthony, por que es el quien te esta asustando no yo...jijiji...amiga ese es tu Anthony que quiere a su Candy con el...irreconocible? Es lo que hace el amor...saludos.

**Reyra elienahi,**gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y no creo que sea presisamente locura lo que le sucede a Candy es algo que vino desde la penumbra...un saludo...

**Ana de Brower**. Hola amiguta linda, gracias por tu mensaje...que bien que te ha asustado ; 0 es por el Halloween...por eso Anthony regreso para llevarse a su llorona...saludos!.

Bueno chicas yo espero regresar esta semana con el siguiente capitulo y poder desarrollar mas el final...espero que este llenando sus espectativas y me regalen sus impresiones...que pasen un feliz Halloween reciban muchos dulces y pocos sustos, para quienes celebran el dia de muertos recuerden las flores para quienes desde arriba nos cuidan...yo vulevo pronto...cuidense mucho y si ven un fantasma recuerden que puede ser Anthony...besos, Liz


	10. Chapter 10

**Desde La Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo X**

-sus signos vitales están bien.

-pero su pulso apenas si es perceptible - contesto Rebeca casi en un grito.

-es tenue, pero normal.

-su temperatura es muy baja - repuso Annie con la voz quebrada.

-su presión es muy baja y eso la mantiene en esa temperatura, además la habitación esta un poco fría.

Dorothy desde la puerta escuchaba al doctor y a las chicas discernir el estado de Candy, había tratado de encender la chimenea más de un par de veces sin éxito alguno, cuando los troncos estaban encendidos y la llama fuerte, un aire se colaba por la ventana y terminaba apagando el fuego….

-creo que lo mejor será que la traslademos a un hospital. - señalo Rebeca, tratando de tomar la iniciativa.

-definitivamente es mi sugerencia, no estamos seguros que es lo que esta sucediendo con Candy y no debemos arriesgarnos. – secundo el doctor.

-tendremos que llamar una ambulancia – el fuerte tronido que había seguido a un relámpago cimbro las ventanas de la mansión, sorprendiendo a todos.

-que fue eso? Un trueno?

-eso parece, aunque no estaba lloviendo cuando llegue y el cielo estaba despejado, hacia mucho aire…..pero… - el doctor no lograba entender como es que se había desatado una tormenta tan intempestivamente…..

Annie asomada por la ventana, veía la lluvia azotar el jardín, el fuerte viento había arrancado ya algunas ramas de los arboles y los relámpagos no cesaban trayendo truenos aun mas estremecedores.

-no podremos sacar a Candy bajo esta lluvia

-quizá deberíamos intentarlo Annie.

-esperemos un poco a que la tormenta baje de intensidad y entonces la llevaremos en mi auto. – interpuso el doctor interesado en sacar a Candy de ese lugar.

-preparare café, para la espera - comento Dorothy antes de salir de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Bajo las sombrías escaleras, la mansión se sentía atrapada en una energía inexplicable, el aire denso le dificultaba la respiración, se había negado por todas esas semanas lo que en realidad ocurría en ese lugar, pero la verdad ya no podía ocultarse detrás del miedo.

Llego a la cocina y miro a Ethel con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte, no quería alertar a los demás de sus sospechas, de igual forma no le creerían, solo Ethel era capas de entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

-aun no despierta?

-no… Ethel tengo miedo por ella, esto que se ha desatado es mucho mas grande de lo que tu y yo entendemos, no se como ayudar a Candy y me temo lo peor….

-quizá no deberíamos inmiscuirnos, esta no es nuestra batalla, lo mejor seria que alguien trajera a su esposo.

-creo que tienes razón, pero quien nos escuchara, no es fácil creer esta historia…. Aun falta una semanas para que el regrese, solo espero que llegue a tiempo.

-Dorothy!...

-hoy lo vi en la habitación de Candy y las dos sabemos el origen de ese gato que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra….. su presencia esta tomando fuerza y Candy se esta debilitando cada vez mas…..

-sacarla de aquí quizá le devuelva no solo la tranquilidad, si no la fortaleza…..- antes de que Ethel pudiera terminar su frase, un fuerte trueno rompió vibrando la casa desde sus cimientos.

-no creo que tenga planeado permitirnos sacarla de aquí.

-debe haber alguna manera de ayudar a ….. - los platos que reposaban en la vitrina, se vinieron abajo sin explicación alguna, las dos mujeres se miraron cómplices, guardando silencio.

Se sentían espiadas, amenazadas y totalmente desesperanzadas, de ante mano sabían que nadie lees creería, ni ellas mismas podían entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-preparare café, para el doctor y las chicas - Dorothy no hizo mas comentarios y comenzó a moverse en la cocina, ignorando lo sucedido, pero cambiando la conversación al instante.

-se quedara el doctor hasta que despierte la señora? – pregunto Ethel, mientras separaba lo que había sobrevivido de la bajilla, poniendo en la basura el resto.

-no lo se, quizá lleven a la señora Candy al hospital….- Dorothy se quedo inmóvil esperando alguna reacción, por la insistencia de sacar a Candy del lugar.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio tras esas palabras, tenían miedo de cualquier demostración de " Anthony", estaban convencidas que era el quien estaba provocando las eventualidades en la mansión y sobre todo en la salud de la rubia.

Dorothy subió el café hasta la habitación y observo nuevamente a Candy, se veía tan pasiva y aterradoramente pálida, que sintió escalofríos de solo verla, las oscuras sombras que marcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos, le daban una imagen mortífera, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano para frotarla contra la suya, sabia que su amiga estaba en peligro, si su esposo no venia pronto, seguramente Candy partiría a otro lugar de donde quizá no volvería nunca.

La tormenta disminuyo en ferocidad, aunque la lluvia no desapareció en toda la noche, Candy se había movido inquieta bajo las sabanas, el doctor y Dorothy permanecieron al lado de la rubia, hablaron poco, se limitaban a checar a la joven por quien temían tanto.

Por la mañana temprano Dorothy instruía a un par de hombres que ayudarían al doctor Smith a llevar a la rubia a su auto, irían al hospital para un chequeo mas profundo.

Annie y Rebeca se alistaban para ir tras su amiga, no la dejarían sola, desde la recamara que les habían asignado escucharon el alboroto en la habitación de Candy.

-que sucede? – pregunto Annie ansiosa.

-como es posible que la habitación este cerrada con llave si yo deje la puerta abierta? – reclamaba casi a gritos el doctor.

Con desesperación intentaron abrir la puerta a golpes sin ningún resultado, Ethel con las manos temblorosas, buscaba el juego de llaves que abría esa puerta sin éxito.

Dentro de la habitación la espesura del ambiente envolvía a Candy que no dejaba de respirar agitada, mientras seguía perdida en su subconsciente…

-aun falta un largo camino.

-ya no falta tanto, estamos muy cerca de la montaña….

-pero subir hasta la cima nos llevara tiempo y yo me siento muy cansada.

-lo se pequeña, ha sido un gran esfuerzo de tu parte, además debes de volver ….. – dijo con tristeza.

-como?

-es mejor que vuelvas a tranquilizar a todos o querrán apartarte de mi y si eso sucede….

-no lo digas, por favor…. Que tengo que hacer?

-tranquiliza a todos en la mansión, para que no quieran apararte de mi, no debes de salir de Lakewood, no hasta que lleguemos a la cima….. y después regresa, será nuestra ultima oportunidad para estar juntos para siempre…además yo estaré contigo, siempre estoy contigo.

-volveré pronto Anthony lo prometo

El rubio miro a su chica partir , confiaba en que regresaría, pero su tiempo se agotaba, el demonio con el que pelearía por ella, se acercaba para seguramente arrebatársela sin piedad, tenia que llegar a la cima de esa montaña, donde no abría retorno para ninguno de los dos , viajarían a su propio paraíso donde nada los separaría.

Finalmente en la habitación de Candy, la puerta cedió, depuse de que algunos hombres romperán el picaporte, el doctor y las chicas entraron presurosos, el frio que se sentía dentro era evidente, Dorothy corrió a prender la chimenea y sacar algunas cobijas para cubrir a Candy.

-no es necesario Dorothy, nos llevaremos a Candy inmediatamente. – vocifero el doctor , notablemente nervioso.

-algo sucede con Candy – grito Annie alarmada que veía como su amiga respiraba agitada

El doctor y las chicas rodearon la cama de Candy, para verla abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras su respiración se acompasaba, los miro a todos absorta, no entendía que sucedía y por qué todos estaban en su habitación.

-Candy! - Annie no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, el verde mirar de su amiga le gritaba lo perdida que estaba.

-como te sientes Candy? – pregunto el medico, mientras tomaba su pulso.

-…..estoy bien, que hacen todos aquí? - su voz era muy suave, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

-estamos muy preocupados por ti, estuviste inconsciente por varias horas…..- le contesto el medico con suavidad, podía notar el trato defensivo de la rubia a pesar de su debilidad.

-no estaba inconsciente, solamente estaba dormida

-por dos días? - soltó Dorothy sin pensar, la mirada de Candy la abofeteo al instante.

-no es necesario armar tanto alboroto, te he repetido que estoy bien. – contesto Candy a la castaña

-estuvimos muy angustiados por ti y para que todos estemos convencidos de que estas bien, lo mejor será que demos una visita al hospital – Rebeca decidió intervenir, para calmar los ánimos y sobretodo, para no perder tiempo y llevar a Candy a que la atendieran.

-no es necesario, estoy bien aquí y si dejaran de agobiarme, estoy segura que me sentiría mejor.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, no sabían como actuar, unos minutos atrás Candy estaba sumida en la inconciencia, finalmente había despertado y de la nada ya estaba enojada poniendo sus límites.

-creo que en esta ocasión no podremos complacerte, tengo que realizarte algunos estudios, es lo mejor para ti.

La mirada de Candy fulmino al galeno que sintió un escalofrió , pero no se amedrento.

-te ayudaremos a vestir – Rebeca fue hasta el closet y busco un vestido para Candy, hasta que la voz de Candy detrás de ella la detuvo.

-tengo hambre, Dorothy por favor súbeme algo de comer.

-…- el doctor le dio una señal a Dorothy de hacer lo que la rubia pedía. - me gustaría revisar a Candy, podríamos quedarnos solos por un momento? - pidió el medico, haciendo salir a Annie y Rebeca.

Por largos minutos el doctor estuvo en la habitación con la rubia, mientras las tres chicas habían bajado a la cocina, para tomar el café que Dorothy les había preparado, estaban muy confundidas con lo que sucedía y no sabían como proceder.

-se ve tan distinta – comento Rebeca, dando un sorbo a su café

-desde cuando es que esta así? Dorothy.. – Annie mantenía las manos alrededor de la tasa de café, pero sin lograr darle un sorbo, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga de la infancia, como para darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

-desde que llego ha tenido algunos problemas para despertar… -Dorothy cuidaba sus palabras, quería responder objetivamente aunque se moría por contarles sus temores. - … quizá si ha actuado un poco raro, pero ninguna señal que pusiera su vida en peligro.

-que quieres decir con que actuaba raro?

-….. pues comenzó a aislarse en su habitación y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ese gato blanco que estaba con ella….

-el que me ataco ….! – dijo Rebeca apenas en un susurro. – de donde salió?

-apareció de repente nunca nadie lo había visto y ahora es inseparable de Candy …..

-y desde cuando es que sufre de esos desmayos o perdidas de conciencia o lo que sea que le sucedió esta vez.

-desde que llego ha tenido problemas cuando despierta, se encuentra un poco desubicada y en múltiples ocasiones, me costó trabajo hacerla despertar pero jamás había tomado tanto tiempo perdida en su inconciencia….

-dime Dorothy , le contaste todo esto a William….

-si señorita Rebeca, hace unas semanas cuando el señor William estuvo aquí, él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, incluso quiso llevarse a Candy de regreso a Chicago, pero ella se negó igual que ahora.

-la ausencia de Terry le debe estar afectando. – añadió Annie consternada.

-es lo que nosotros pensamos, pero se ha negado a escribirle y pocas veces habla de el

-al menos ha leído las cartas que Terry le ha mandado?

-cartas? No hemos recibido correspondencia de él. – contesto Dorothy confundida.

-que extraño, Terry le pidió a Albert que checara a Candy, por que le preocupaba mucho no haber recibido correspondencia de ella… aseguro haberle mandado varias misivas….- Annie y Rebeca se miraron pensativas - …. Dime Dorothy, quien recibe la correspondencia.

-las recogemos del buzón, algunas veces yo otras ocasiones Ethel, pero estamos seguras que no ha llegado nada del Señor, hemos hablado anteriormente lo extraño que es no haber recibido ninguna carta.

-Annie tenemos que ir al pueblo al servicio postal, esto es muy raro.

-quiero esperar al doctor que nos informe del estado de Candy e iremos a donde tu quieras.

Las tres chicas siguieron charlando en la cocina, hasta que el doctor bajo de la recamara de Candy, su semblante era de preocupación y no fue algo que le ocultara a las tres mujeres que impacientes querían escuchar lo que sucedía.

-y bien doctor, como encontró a Candy? – Rebeca salto a preguntar al ver que el medico no decía nada.

-su pulso esta bien, se puso de pie y al parecer todo marcha bien, pero su actitud no es la de siempre, esta bastante renuente a visitar la clínica y practicarse ningún estudio, no puedo obligarla pero seria importante que fuera, quizá ustedes podrían conversarla.

-lo haremos, téngalo por seguro que la llevaremos. – contesto Rebeca segura de lo que decía

-eso espero, yo me retiro pero por favor manténganme informado si algo mas sucede.

-será mejor que subamos a hablar con ella, -se dirigió a la ojiazul, para después ordenar a la castaña - Dorothy escribiré una mensaje para William, por favor alguien este listo para llevarlo.

Dorothy apenas asintió levemente con la cabeza, estaba preocupada y no sabia como actuar, vio a las dos chicas subir para convencer a Candy de ir a la clínica, ella mejor que nadie sabia de la negativa de su joven patrona, fue hasta la cocina para recoger la charola del desayuno, sabia que no podía dejar sola a Candy. Para bien o para mal, ella era la única que entendía su proceder, con charola en mano recorrió el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta llegar a la de Candy, pudo escuchar las voces de Annie y Rebeca tratando de razonar con ella, en cuanto entro miro a Candy sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo se limitaba a guardar silencio y perder la mirada en un punto al frente.

-aquí esta tu desayuno – se acercó Dorothy sin encontrar respuesta en Candy.

-Dorothy ! tienes que retar a Candy que no quiere venir con nosotros al hospital. –reclamo Rebeca.

-por lo pronto creo que la señora Granchester tiene que comer, por que no bajan ustedes a hacer lo mismo, Ethel les preparara lo que se les antoje, yo ayudare a Candy.

Con discreción Dorothy se giro hasta darle la espalda a Candy, le guiño un ojo a las dos chicas para sugerirles que la dejaran sola con ella, las dos jóvenes salieron dejando a Dorothy a cargo de la situación.

-quieres primero el cereal – pregunto Dorothy melosa.

-crees que tu podrás convencerme de ir al hospital… ?- pregunto seria la rubia, su voz aunque tranquila, se escuchaba con un eco extraño, que lleno de escalofríos a la mucama.

-no, no tengo ningún interés de lograr que hagas nada….. Especialmente abandonar esta casa – la mirada de Candy se ubico en la castaña que a pesar de sentir el miedo recorrer sus venas mantenía su temple - …. Se muy bien que no te iras de aquí … lo que me tiene intrigada es saber que sucederá cuando el señor Terry aparezca …..- la mucama ponía la charola de comida frente a la rubia, sabia que la miraba detenidamente. –… el querrá a su esposa de vuelta.

-pues no la tendrá, será muy tarde para entonces….

-el no permitirá que nadie le quite a su esposa, la ama profundamente y le pertenece – Dorothy sudaba copiosamente a pesar que la habitación estaba extremadamente fría.

-sal de aquí y asegúrate de echar de la casa a esas dos y por ningún motivo vuelvas a llamar al medico, no hay nada que él pueda hacer … no provoques un desenlace prematuro.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron con eco en la mente de Dorothy, tenia la sospecha, pero ahora lo veía claro, a quien tenia frente a ella no era su querida Candy ….. tenia que moverse rápido si es que quería ayudarla, tenia que hacer presente a Terry antes que fuera muy tarde.

-….. te recuerdo que eres una persona de buen corazón, no te dejes llevar por caminos equivocados….

Fueron las palabras que Dorothy le dio antes de salir de la habitación, estaba aterrada, pero no se dejaría vencer, ella era la única que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y tenia que ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos por hacer volver a Terry, él era el único que podría rescatarla de un mundo que se apoderaba de ella, el mundo donde Anthony pertenecía….. el de la muerte.

Continuara

* * *

Hola a toda, gracias una vez más por seguir conmigo en "desde la Penumbra".

Como podrán ver, Anthony ya retomo mucha fuerza y sé que da la impresión de ser un ente maligno, pero no podría serlo, él siempre fue un chico de buen corazón por eso me ha costado tanto trabajo el final y muy lentamente pero avanzo, ayer tuve la oportunidad de escribir un renglón yeeeee! Es mejor que nada.

Bueno es evidente que el regreso de Terry es inminente y estará de vuelta yo creo que en el próximo capitulo y de ahí todo será colina abajo hasta el final … hay dios! Yo escribiendo hasta de la posesión de Anthony sobre Candy en pleno día de muertos ….. gulp! Y hoy en la tarde me quedo solita otra vez….. hay chicas yo creo que escribiré un renglón mas …jajajja, bueno pero le adelanto al fic romántico / dramático que quiero presentar alrededor de navidad…..

Gracias amigas queridas por sus mensajes, me encanta recibir noticias suyas ….. aunque aun estoy preocupada por algunas de ustedes que viven en la costa este de los Estados Unidos, espero que las cosas estén mejorando para ustedes y que se encuentren bien, yo les mando mis mejores deseos.

**Luna, Val Rod, Lucero, CYT, Dajannae8, alezza, Rosi White, Wendy**. Niñas preciosas saben que las quiero mucho a ustedes y a todas esas hermosuras que me han dejado mensajes con anterioridad … pero también saben que voy a decepcionar a algunas de ustedes, Candy no puede quedarse con los dos… aunque estoy segura que a ella le encantaría ¡! Y créanme que el momento en el que se determine el futuro de Candy no depende de mi favoritismo …no, no, no….. yo soy universal yo si me quedaba con los dos….finalmente se resolverá bajo la premisa del bienestar para todos, por que aunque no me lo crean todos tienen algo que ganar y también mucho que perder, así que me iré por el camino que mas le convenga a estos galanes, claro según yo. =)

Pasen un lindo fin de semana y cuídense mucho, y las encuentro aquí la próxima semana, abrazos. Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo XI**

Dorothy había ido hasta el pueblo con Annie y Rebeca para asegurarse que subieran al tren, les había explicado que Candy se había alterado mucho por la presión que ellas ejercían al querer llevarla a un hospital y eso la estaba conduciendo a una crisis, les suplico que contactaran a Terry y lo hicieran volver, esa era la mejor manera de ayudar a Candy.

Ni Rebeca ni Annie estaban convencidas de dejar a Candy sin atención medica, ella necesitaba ir al hospital sin importar si era lo que deseaba o no.

-no podemos irnos dejando a Candy en esa condición

-lo se señorita Rebeca es difícil de entender que la señora Granchester necesita mas de su esposo que de un doctor, pero así es.

-aun así lo mejor es llevarla al hospital, creo que ellos podrán determinar mas acertadamente lo que sucede con ella – dijo firmemente la prometida de Albert, que no pensaba dejarse llevar por las sugerencias de la mucama.

Finalmente el hombre del servicio postal venia con la información que le habían requerido, por lo que Rebeca dejo a Annie y Dorothy solas.

-señorita Annie, tiene que escucharme….. Candy necesita a su esposo con urgencia.

-que esta sucediendo Dorothy, hay algo que no nos haz dicho, puedes confiar en mi.

-es algo muy difícil de explicar y de creer, pero debe confiar en mi yo no haría nada que perjudicar a Candy, yo la quiero mucho y tengo miedo de lo que pueda sucederle….

-que puedo hacer? – pregunto Annie, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-es muy importante que Candy no salga de la mansión de las rosas, quizá seria lo más razonable, pero tengo miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder ….. Si ella se va de aquí, quizá no despertaría nunca….

-Dorothy me alarmas …..

-señorita Annie, el señor Terry tiene que volver es crucial , haga que vuelva.

-esta bien Dorothy, hare que Rebeca regrese a Chicago y hable con William, ellos harán venir a Terry, yo me quedare con Candy.

-si se va a quedar en la mansión creo que hay algunas cosas que debe saber, se las contare cuando estemos en privado.

Annie miro a la castaña con extrañeza toda esa conversación había estado llena de misterio poco común, sin embargo se las arreglo para convencer a Rebeca que regresara a Chicago y hablara con William, para que entre los dos hicieran volver a Terry, le argumentó que él era el único que podría convencer u obligar a Candy de ir al hospital, un poco molesta la chica accedió a retirarse, después de todo tenia que hablar seriamente con William de lo que sucedía con su protegida, el servicio postal aseguraba haber entregado una gran cantidad de cartas y ninguna había llegado hasta las manos de Candy, ahora veía a la mucama aferrada a no llevar a la chica al hospital, no le gustaba nada lo que sucedía.

Al regresar a la mansión, Annie le pidió a Dorothy que le explicara todos esos sucesos extraños de los que hablaba, sin decirle su teoría, le conto de los eventos no naturales ocurridos desde que Candy había llegado a la mansión.

-me estas diciendo que Anthony esta provocando todo esto?

-lo que le estoy contando es lo que ha sucedido, las deducciones quizá sean distintas.

-cuales son tus deducciones…..? –pregunto Annie casi temerosa

-… señorita Annie, lo único que me atrevo a decir es que es muy importante que el esposo de la señora vuelva pronto.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión subieron a buscar a Candy, la encontraron recostada en su cama, con la seriedad reflejada en su rostro y la palidez enmarcando su notoria des mejoría, miraba el ventanal sin parpadear.

-te trajimos algo de comer Candy - se animo Annie a hablar, aunque un poco tímida, la historia que Dorothy le había contado la mantenía tensa.

-Candy….Candy, la señorita Annie te trajo algunos dulces, de tus favoritos- la castaña se acercó a ella para ver la palidez que remarcaba su rostro, su mirada se perdía en el frente con los ojos vacíos, hizo a un lado su tensión y acaricio sus cabellos dorados, tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención. - hoy no tienes hambre?

-un poco… - la débil voz de la mujer acompaño su sonrisa, mostrándose un tanto ausente.

-quieres bajar a comer algo?

-no tengo ánimos de bajar, por que no mejor subes algo.

-no quieres salir a caminar un poco? Quizá un cambio de aires te vendría bien… habías planeado visitar el hogar de Pony, no has visto a los chicos desde que llegaste aquí…..

De entre las cobijas Tony el gato salió para buscar la caricia de la mano de Candy y maullarle a Dorothy, que intempestivamente dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose amenazada.

-no me siento con ánimos de nada, preferiría quedarme aquí.

-Candy, Terry regresara muy pronto, deberíamos de organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida no crees?

-…..- el silencio se prolongo, hasta que con debilidad la rubia contesto – el no volverá.

-como dices?

-el no volverá. –la seguridad de su voz helo la sangre de Dorothy, que le tomo la mano para sentirse menos ajena a esa chica a quien creía conocer bien. - al menos no a mi.

-Terry te ama y volverá muy pronto, confía en el.

-siempre me ha abandonado cuando mas lo necesito y no siempre estaré libre para el.

-Candy tu eres su esposa, no puedes hablar así …. – el sonido de pasos en el pasillo alerto a las tres mujeres, siendo Candy la que tomara la palabra.

-no hablemos de Terry, es un tema muy lastimoso, además estoy cansada quiero dormir un poco.

Sin mediar más palabra, Candy se acomodó en la cama y cerro los ojos, ignorando a las dos mujeres que sabía se habían quedado en su habitación, quizá intrigadas o preocupadas.

En cuestión de minutos ya dormía, dejando atrás esos sentimientos tan mundanos.

Ávida de reflejarse en esos ojos azul cielo, busco al rubio en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, apenas lo tuvo en frente se arrojó a sus brazos, para buscar sus labios con desespero.

-anda vamos, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino - Anthony no disimulo la prisa que le apremiaba.

-si! aun tenemos que subir a la cima y se ve muy alta desde aquí – Candy contemplaba la enorme montaña frente a ella, suspirando sutilmente, parecía un arduo camino, pero al lado de Anthony, nada seria difícil.

De la mano, ambos emprendieron la subida sin mediar palabra, los dos iban pensativos, Candy no podía evitar el pensar en Terry y lo difícil que seria para el no volver a verla, en el fondo ella también se sentía tristeza, había pensado poco en el, se había concentrado tanto en la presencia de Anthony que no había calculado el daño que le haría a ese hombre, que no solo la había aceptado con toda su historia, si no que le había entregado su corazón, casándose con ella.

Por un segundo titubeo, disminuyendo su velocidad, acto que fue percibido por Anthony en el acto.

-sucede algo?

-nada, solo necesito tomar aire….

-tan pronto? Vamos Candy tenemos poco tiempo para llegar.

-necesito descansar – contesto secamente la rubia.

En la habitación, Dorothy permanecía al lado de Candy que seguía inmóvil. Plácidamente dormida.

Annie había ido a descansar, el día había sido muy tenso y la había agotado.

La noche pasaba lenta y oscura, Dorothy sentía la pesadez en el ambiente, rezaba por que Terry regresara pronto, su corazón le indicaba que e era el único que podía detener a Anthony.

Temprano por la mañana los rezos de Dorothy y la angustia de Candy surgieron efecto. El viento soplaba fuerte, para el hombre que caminaba con destino a la mansión de las rosas, había sido una travesía difícil, extrañamente nadie había querido llevarlo, su auto se había averiado en las cercanías de Lakewood y no había conseguido siquiera un auto de alquiler, peo no podía esperar un minuto mas para llegar hasta esa mansión y rencontrarse con la mujer que le había robado el alma.

Desde semanas atrás había comenzado a tener una fuerte corazonada de que algo no andaba bien, el hecho de no haber recibido una sola carta suya le confirmaron que Candy estaba en peligro.

La densa neblina que rodeaba la mansión de las rosas logro que Terry experimentara un fuerte escalofrió. Se detuvo frente a la enorme estructura y miro el arco de bienvenida con las rosas en flor.

Deberían comenzar a secarse! Pensó el castaño, mientras sentía la pesadez en el ambiente, algo que no podía ver, pero definitivamente si percibir, lo encaraba y lo desafiaba , pero el simple hecho de saber que su esposa estaba ahí dentro lo lleno de fuerza para enfrentar lo que fuera.

La mansión se mantenía en oscuridad, el sol ya despuntaba entre la vegetación del bosque y aun así los linderos de aquel edificio se veían entre penumbras, una luz ilumino una de las ventanas, su mirada se fijo en ese espacio, una sombra varonil pinto su silueta tras las cortinas….. ahí estaba su verdugo!

Sin poder explicarlo, el castaño sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, su corazón no le mentía y a pesar de quien fuera que se interpusiera, sabia que mantenía un fuerte lazo con Candy, no seria fácil arrebatarla de sus manos, cuando había sido ella quien se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma, regalándose a una unión mas halla de lo explicable.

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas, como están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo chiquitito, pero con Terry de vuelta.

Hay chicas que les digo? Me van a matar, he tenido muchos problemas con el final, de verdad que nunca me había visto en tantos aprietos para darle seguimiento a una historia y sobre todo un final ….. Finalmente resolví el nudo Terry – Candy – Anthony, mi problema ahora es lo que sigue, yo veo un camino que a mi me parece lógico, aunque tampoco termina de convencerme y si estoy segura que me van a aventar ji tomatazos, a ver que pasa…. Lo que si les digo es que estamos a tres capítulos… yo creo que para finales de la próxima semana se estarán deshaciendo de mí…

Una vez mas les doy las gracias por acompañarme y seguir mis locas historias, que por cierto estoy en el camino de desarrollar un par pero en un tono mas rosa y menos "dramático", de eso ultimo no estoy muy segura, me gusta la tragedia – drama, pero hare a un lado las historias oscuras, por un rato…. Hasta el próximo Halloween si aun ando en este plano terrenal.

Sus mensajes han sido una alegría inmensa, les agradezco cada palabra… y las invito a seguir haciéndolo.

Val Rod, amiga gracias por seguirme hasta este capitulo, amiga tienes toda la razón la oportunidad que se le dio a Anthony en la historia original fue muy poca, debió tener una lucha mas pareja contra Terry, que aunque demostró muchas debilidades no podemos negar que es un rebelde arrebatador, pero al menos Candy y nosotras también hubieras visto de que estaban hechos los dos, ya sabemos que Candy no sabe pelear por quien ama, pero y ellos si hubieran peleado por ella?... no habrá votación ni mucho menos, a la única a la que le pasaras factura es a mi y que conste que yo no soy partidaria de nadie… cuídate chica, besos.

Alezza, gracias por el mensaje, no podemos culpar a Anthony de posesivo, esta enamorado el muchacho y con muy pocas oportunidades.. Saludos

Lisa- Granchester, hola amiga gracias por pasar por aquí…. Comparto tu opinión totalmente, en esta vida hay muchas cosas que deseamos y simplemente no se dan, aun cuando las merecemos…..ojala que Terry si consiga lo que quiere, por que la vida es injusta….saludos.

Lili Ram, hola amiga mil gracias por tus palabras, hay nena tu si que me complicaste, no había pensado en "te Seguiré" y cuando lo mencionaste me dije, estoy en grandes líos, por que no puedo contradecirme o apoyar la idea cuando la situación es diferente, estuve como perrito persiguiendo su cola por un rato…gracias por tu review besos.

Dajannae8, amiga querida saludos, gracias por tu mensaje, si sé que Anthony merece una historia llena de dicha, aunque tiene varias y muy buenas, yo no se cual será su final en esta historia, solo espero que concuerden conmigo….. besos.

Luna, gracias por tus mensajes y por continuar en esta historia, Terry al fina apareció, a ver que puede hacer contra un fantasma….saludos

Wendy, amiga querida no te me sugestiones, que para eso estoy yo aquí ….. si te contara todo lo que me ha "pasado" cuando escribí años añejos y ahora esta….lo bueno es que yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ver y oír cosas, pero tú tranquila que solo faltan 3 capítulos más. Un abrazo amiga.

Mazy Vampire, gracias por tu mensaje, y siguiendo tu consejo me deshice del gato que a mi tampoco me gustan, saludos.

Bien chicas yo las dejo y espero que pasen una esplendida semana, no estoy muy segura de cuando podre editar el siguiente capitulo, así que si no nos leemos el viernes será la próxima semana, cuídense….Liz


	12. Chapter 12

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo XII**

El fuerte portón de la entrada a la mansión se abrió pesadamente provocando un tronido en la madera. La mansión estaba en silencio, en el aire se sentía un ambiente sepulcral, casi perturbador.

El frio espectral le calo hasta los huesos, afuera no estaba tan frio, como lo estaba en la mansión, todos los sentidos del actor encendían luces rojas de alarma, su corazón le gritaba que su pecosa, estaba alejándose peligrosamente de él.

Dio unos pasos adentrándose al el recibidor e inmediatamente escucho unas suaves pisadas que venían del segundo piso.

-señor Granchester?... es usted? – la voz de Dorothy se escuchaba tímida y algo temblorosa.

-Dorothy! Donde esta mi esposa? – pregunto al instante, sabiendo que tenia que encontrarla pronto.

-en su habitación descansando…. Me alegra verlo de vuelta – el serio rostro de la mucama, junto a su palidez, le dieron la respuesta a Terry de lo que sucedía.

-como esta?

-….- Dorothy bajo la mirada, no sabía como explicarle lo que sucedía. El jamás le creería …..

-que sucede con mi esposa Dorothy, habla! – la voz de Terry era casi un grito, sus nervios comenzaban a escalar rápidamente.

- La señora ha estado un poco indispuesta últimamente …

-a que te refieres con indispuesta. – los ojos inquisidores de Terry, hicieron temblar a la castaña que no sabia ni como comenzar a explicarse.

-lo que sucede es que la señora ha estado actuando un poco extraña, duerme demasiado, en ocasiones es difícil despertarla y últimamente se ha aislado en su recamara.

-por eso no contesto ninguna de mis cartas?

-cartas?... no recibimos ninguna.

-envía una gran cantidad de cartas, incluso un par de telegramas.

-no señor, no recibimos ninguna.

-quiero ver a Candy, llévame a su habitación.

-si señor Granchester, venga conmigo lo llevare con ella

Pensativo, Terry siguió a la castaña hasta el piso de arriba, no entendía por que sus cartas no habían llegado y menos aun por que Candy no había tratado de comunicarse con el.

Dorothy llego ante la puerta de Candy, giro la perilla e intento entrar, encontrándose con la negativa de la puerta, con desespero Dorothy trato de forzarla sin éxito.

-que sucede? Pregunto Terry.

-la puerta esta cerrada con llave, pero ….. Yo la deje abierta hace un momento. – Dorothy recordó el mismo episodio que había ocurrido unos días atrás, cuando el doctor Smith trataba de llevársela de Lakewood.

-Candy abre la puerta soy yo Terry – con suaves toquidos, el ingles trataba de que del otro lado su esposa saliera a su encuentro, pero el silencio fue el único que le contesto.

-ella estaba dormida cuando la deje…...

-Candy….Candy, abre la puerta – la voz de Terry había dejado de ser por de mas sutil.

Los maullidos de un gato se dejaban escuchar detrás de la puerta. Amenazantes y lastimeros a la vez.

-que diablos es eso?

-el gato de la señora.

-Candy tiene un gato ? – Dorothy solo asintió con la cabeza. – tienes la llave de esta habitación ?

-…..- la mucama no supo que contestar, en teoría ellas tenían las llaves de cada puerta de la mansión, pero la realidad es que no habían encontrado ninguna llave que habían necesitado, incluyendo esa. -…Creo que si señor.

-ve a buscarla y que alguien prenda la chimenea en el recibidor, esta casa esta muy fría.

-si señor - Dorothy bajo tan rápido como pudo y le pidió a Ethel que le ayudara a buscar la llave de la habitación de Candy nuevamente

Las dos mujeres con las manos temblorosas abrían cajones en busca de la llave que les abriera el paso hasta Candy una vez mas Anthony ponía barreras para apartar a su chica del mundo.

Ethel encontró la llave que aseguraba era de esa habitación, las dos mujeres corrieron escalera arriba, recordando que esa puerta había sido forzada unos días atrás, como era que se había cerrado nuevamente, si la chapa no serbia.

Apenas llegaron al segundo piso, vieron a Terry golpear la puerta, llamando con desespero a su esposa.

-aquí esta la llave

Terry prácticamente arrebato la llave de las manos de Ethel e intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito alguno.

-esta cerradura no sirve ! , aventó la llave al suelo y con desespero toco la puerta nuevamente. – Candy abre la puerta o la echare abajo.

Pateo la puerta un par de veces con frustración y ante la incertidumbre de las dos mucamas, camino hasta la habitación contigua, para abrir la puerta del pequeño balcón, midió la distancia hasta el de Candy y sin pensarlo mucho, salto el barandal y camino unos pasos por la cornisa hasta encontrar el barandal de la habitación de Candy, forcejeando un poco con la puerta de cristal y madera miro a través de la ventana para distinguir la silueta de alguien al lado de la cama de Candy, con desespero empujo la débil cerradura que cedió ante su fuerza.

La habitación estaba congelante, inmediatamente sintió la densidad en el aire dificultándole la respiración, sin embargo no pensó en eso, solo corrió hasta su pecosa, que reposaba en la cama. Pálida e inmóvil, acaricio su rostro que asemejaba una muñeca de porcelana, el frio en la piel de su esposa erizó su cuerpo, parecía un cuerpo inerte sin vida.

-Candy, Candy pecosa despierta.

-escuchaste eso? …me llaman.

-vamos Candy estamos cerca no podemos detenernos

-….es Terry!, Terry me llama!

-no puedes volver Candy, pensé que habías decidido quedarte conmigo.

-pero …. Podría despedirme de .. El

-no no puedes, - la mirada de la rubia se volvió indescifrable, su mirada se cristalizo por las lagrimas contenidas. – … él no te dejara volver.

-Anthony él es mi esposo…..

-te estas arrepintiendo!, es eso?

-no claro que no, pero entiende que lo voy a dejar ….. No volveré a verlo al menos podría despedirme…

-entiende Candy que yo no puedo esperar mas, el tiempo se agota y … no puedo arriesgarme.

-arriesgarte a que? Anthony tu no has sido del todo sincero conmigo y yo te he seguido fielmente, pero creo que deberías de explicarme que pasa.

-explicarte que?...

-por que la prisa y que pasaría si decidiera no ir contigo.?

-te estas arrepintiendo? - la decepción cubrió el rostro de Anthony Con un velo de amargura.

-no, pero necesito entender como es que regresaste por mi regresaste…

-yo … no regrese de ningún sitio, Candy yo no pude irme a ningún lado…. Yo no podía irme, me negué a no seguir junto a mi familia, mis amigos … junto a ti, yo no quería morir, tenia tantas ilusiones que no pude moverme de este lugar, todo este tiempo he estado atrapado en estos linderos, tu eres la única que regreso a mi y supe que era por una razón…. – la angustia y tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Anthony, llenaron a Candy de emoción y ternura por ese rubio que no debió perder la vida, no tan prematuramente - …..Es el destino quien nos volvió a juntar, no debemos desperdigar esta oportunidad de oro….- su voz suplicaba al unísono de su implorante mirada – la verdad es que….no se ha donde nos iremos, pero mientras estemos juntos…..

-pero tu dijiste que en la cima de la montaña nos esperaba la felicidad….

-…cuando mi vida se apagó, vi una brillante luz bajar del cielo hasta la cima de esta montaña y conforme me acercaba a ella, la paz me invadía, pero mi deseo por seguir viviendo fue mayor y simplemente renuncie a llegar hasta ella. Por eso vamos hasta ahí….

-pero que te hace pensar que esa luz bajara nuevamente?

-tu me haces pensar eso pequeña, tu lograras abrir esa luz en muy poco tiempo … cuando lleguemos a la cima, la luz brillara para ti y nos iremos, te das cuenta Candy estaremos juntos para siempre…. Ya no volveremos a estar solos y por fin nuestro amor será realidad y eterno.

La voz que llamaba a Candy se hizo mas presente, llamando su atención, trato de disimular su ansiedad, pero su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte llenándose de una calidez muy conocida por ella y que solo era provocado por una sola persona.

Sus pasos al lado del rubio que ya se notaba ansioso fueron disminuyendo de velocidad, un pinchazo abdominal la detuvo de repente para segundos después enviarla al suelo.

-que te sucede?

-no lo se pero me duele – las manos de la rubia fueron hasta su bajo abdomen envolviendo su cuerpo, con sus brazos, para tratar de aprisionar el dolor, mientras la voz de Terry entraba fuertemente por sus oídos, cada palabra pronunciada taladraba su cerebro y removía su corazón.

-Candy despierta por favor…..- Terry acariciaba los cabellos dorados de su esposa, la puerta finalmente había cedido y Dorothy había lograd entrar.

-aun no despierta? – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-será mejor que llames al medico o quizá yo mismo deba llevarla al hospital.

-pediré que vallan por el medico, pero antes tengo que contarle algo muy importante que ha estado sucediendo con Candy….

Los ojos de Terry se fueron llenando de rabia y angustia al ir escuchando el relato de la castaña, no la había interrumpido ni una sola vez , escucho con atención cada palabra, le dio sentido a cada detalle, cuando al final Dorothy termino de hablar , el ingles la miro fijamente y con total seriedad en el rostro.

-lo haz visto?

-como?... – Dorothy no esperaba esa pregunta, ni siquiera esperaba que él le creyera.

-haz visto a …. Anthony?

-señor …..- Dorothy desvió la mirada, estaba incrédula de la reacción de Terry, al parecer le había creído cada palabra y había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella - … si, lo he visto en dos o tres ocasiones.

-tienen alguna fotografía de el ? – sin pronunciar palabra, Dorothy fue hasta la cajonera la lado de la cama de Candy y saco una foto del rubio, con manos visiblemente temblorosas, extendió la fotografía hasta el ingles.

-….- no le tomo mas que un par de segundos ver esa imagen, para confirmar todas sus sospechas – lo vi junto a Candy el día que Salí con rumbo a Londres y también me ha recibido esta mañana y hace unos minutos estaba junto a la cama de Candy cuando intentaba entrara por el balcón.

-yo siempre lo he visto junto a la señora, aquí en su cama… - contesto Dorothy, presa del nerviosismo.

-así que aquí estas!…. Que es lo que quieres? A mi esposa? - hablo Terry al vacío, en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido como un bobo hablando a la nada, pero en esos momentos, solo sentía la ira de enfrentarse a quien amenazaba con arrebatarle a su esposa. - ella me ama y eso es algo que jamás podrás evitar.

La habitación se oscureció visiblemente y la temperatura bajo aun mas, las paredes tronaron, estremeciendo a Dorothy y Terry.

Terry dio dos pasos hacia atas y volvió al lado de Candy, para tomar su mano y comenzara a hablarle nuevamente.

-Candy, pecosa…escúchame, tienes que despertar, tienes que volver… he venido por ti.

Dorothy dio la vuelta y con discreción salió de la habitación, bajo a la cocina a preparar café y para prender algunas velas que ayudaran a aminorar el ambiente pesado de la mansión, no había nada mas que ella pudiera hacer, esa pelea era entre Terry y Anthony y nadie mas.

Candy por su lado tenia una fuerte lucha contra ella misma, Terry había aparecido y el simple hecho de escuchar su voz la había desequilibrado, ella mejor que nadie sabia como la amaba ese arrogante ingles, junto a ella había aprendido abrirse a sus sentimientos y no soportaba imaginar la tristeza en la que se hundiría si ella desaparecía, además que no lograba explicarse el fuerte dolor abdominal que la mantenía en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-tienes que hacer un esfuerzo Candy, si no te levantas nunca llegaremos y …..

-lo se, no lo repitas…..- tras un fuerte suspiro, hizo el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Anthony la tomo de la cintura para ayudarle a caminar, pero un par de pasos mas, el rubio se doblo nuevamente, llevando sus manos al abdomen, para solamente caer nuevamente al suelo, mientras la voz de Terry resonaba con eco.

-Candy, pecosa abre los ojos…despierta mi amor !

Visiblemente alterado, Anthony trataba de animar a Candy.

-no te quiero perder Candy… tenemos que apurarnos.

-no puedo…. No puedo ponerme de pie – entre espasmos de dolor la rubia apenas si podía hablar, un fino velo de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

En la habitación Terry comenzaba a ver una fina capa de sudor en el cuerpo de su esposa, el frio del terror invadió su cuerpo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para buscar a Dorothy, iba a necesitar ayuda y al medico.

Apenas había llegado a la baranda de las escaleras, desde donde llamo a agritos a la mucama, cuando la habitación de Candy se cerró , la neblina fuera de la casa comenzó a espesarse y la temperatura en la mansión Andley y sus alrededores bajo drásticamente.

Terry desesperado llamaba a Dorothy sin que ella o Ethel aparecieran, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, saltándose una de vez en vez, al llegar a la cocina, vio a las dos mucamas hablando normalmente.

-sucede algo señor Granchester? – pregunto Dorothy al acto

-les he llamado innumerable veces, necesito una bandeja con agua tibia y .. Donde esta el medico?

-disculpe señor no escuchamos nada, llevaremos la bandeja en un minuto y el medico esta en camino a la mansión debe de llegar en cualquier momento.

-también mandamos a traer su auto y el hombre que fue a recogerlo, nos dijo que no hubo necesidad de arrastrarlo, prendió enseguida y esta afuera.

Un murmullo comenzó a inundar la casa, apenas si perciban el susurro de una voz femenina que llenaba cada espacio en la mansión.

-que diablos es eso? – pregunto Terry mirando el techo y las paredes.

-no lo se es la primera vez que lo escucho y ese…tronido viene de las paredes…

Por unos minutos se quedaron atentos a los ruidos que despertaban en la mansión, hasta que Terry comprendió que eso no era más que una forma de llamar su atención.

Con premura dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

-Candy!...

Las dos mucamas salieron detrás de él, hasta el recibidor donde Terry se había detenido una vez mas. Frente a ellos tenían una gruesa masa espectral bajando por las escaleras, la puerta principal ya estaba abierta y una parte del humo espectral ya salía al jardín.

Detrás de la puerta principal el doctor Smith veía estático y azorado el humo salir de la mansión para introducirse finalmente a las rosas dulce Candy.

-que esta sucediendo? –pregunto Dororthy de la mano de Ethel, con el terror reflejado en su rostro.

-pasa que ese infeliz quiere arrebatarme a mi pecosa ….. – a paso firme Terry intento seguir su camino hacia arriba por las escaleras, encontrándose con una energía tan fuerte que le impedía el paso, lucho contra ello con toda su entrega, hasta que sin mas salió volando por el aire, para caer de espalda a un lado de la escalera.

Furioso se puso de pie e intento subir nuevamente, chocando nuevamente contra la misma energía que le impedía el paso, una vez mas en el suelo, miro el final del humo espectral bajar por la escalera, con furia grito el nombre de su esposa a todo pulmón…

-Candyyyyyyyy!

Cuando finalmente el espectro termino de salir de la mansión cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Terry tomo rumbo a la escalera nuevamente subiendo a toda velocidad, al llegar a la parte de arriba corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la habitación de Candy.

Forcejeo con la puerta que estaba cerrada, cuando finalmente pudo abrirla se encontró con la espeluznante visión de una habitación bacía.

Continuara

* * *

Hola a todas chicas, gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo, inicio del desenlace 2 más…solo dos capítulos más.

**Lisa Ganchester, luna, dajannae8, Val rod, alezza, reyra elienahi**, un abrazo y un beso enorme, gracias chicas por no abandonarme y sobre todo por dejarme sus hermosos mensajes….las espero por aquí la próxima semana con el final.

Pasen un lindo fin de semana y cuídense mucho….Liz


	13. Chapter 13

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo XIII**

Unos segundos detrás de Terry llegaron las dos mucamas y el doctor con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera, Terry revolvía las sabanas de la cama en busca de cualquier pista, pero no encontró nada más que la soledad que Candy había dejado.

-donde esta Candy ? – pregunto el doctor .

-si lo supiera no estaría aquí parado – contesto Terry de forma grosera como era su costumbre, cuando las cosas se salían de su control.

-tenemos que encontrarla pronto. - contesto el doctor afligido.

-pues no se entretenga mas y comience a buscarla - con acides en su comentario, Terry la dio la espalda a los intrusos y comenzó a buscar en la habitación, abriendo la puerta del closet y en la terraza.

-solo le pido un momento para informarle de la salud de su esposa, le compartiré los resultados de los últimos estudios que me tome la libertad de hacer le a su esposa.

-que sucede?

-tome una muestra de sangre de la señora y hoy me entregaron los resultados…. Su esposa tiene 15 semanas de embarazo.

-embarazo?... – la voz del doctor resonó en la cabeza del ingles con eco, tendría un bebe con la mujer que amaba! Un súbito terror lo invadió por completo – tenemos que encontrarla pronto, antes que sea muy tarde…

-creo que alguien debería checar en el cementerio – la voz llorosa de Ethel se dejo escuchar temblorosa

-….el cementerio…?

-ahí fue donde encontramos a la señora la ultima vez – contesto Dorothy con lagrimas en los ojos y la angustia saliendo por cada poro d su cuerpo.

-busquen en los alrededores y en la mansión por así acaso….. Yo iré al cementerio a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Tras esas palabras, Terry salió corriendo escalera abajo, para perderse en la espesa neblina que rodeaba la mansión, no estaba seguro donde se encontraba el cementerio, simplemente dejo que el instinto lo guiara.

La neblina se sentía aun mas densa y el frio era congelante en la parte trasera de la mansión, un grueso barandal de barrotes de acero delimitaban esa gran parte del jardín trasero, pero fue por la sobriedad y solemnidad del lugar que Terry adivino rápidamente que ese era el cementerio.

A pasos lentos pero precisos miro cada uno de los mausoleos, no sabia que buscaba pero su corazón le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, su corazón latía ansioso por tomar en sus brazos a la mujer que lo haría padre y le daría una verdadera familia.

Tenia que encontrar a Candy lo más pronto posible, antes que fuera muy tarde. Y no estaba muy lejos de estar en lo correcto; la vida de Candy pendía de un hilo muy delgado.

-ya no puedo mas...- los jadeos de la rubia eran desgastantes para el animo de Anthony.

-lo se pequeña, pero es solo un esfuerzo mas y estaremos ahí.

La varonil voz de Terry volvió a llamar a Candy a lo lejos.

-ya nos encontró...vamos Candy falta muy poco.

-Anthony no puedo seguir, siento que me arrancan las entrañas a cada paso, yo no puedo mas, tu ve busca esa luz que te llevara a la eternidad, yo ... No puedo más.

-no te dejare, si tu no vas conmigo yo tampoco iré... nos quedaremos aquí.

-aquí?! No tu no tendrás otra oportunidad debes irte ahora.

-no, no lo hare no te dejare dos veces...

Anthony se sentó junto a Candy sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza. La tristeza en el azul mirar de Anthony le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. No podía soportar ver la tristeza en ese rostro y menos aun por su culpa.

-Anthony no te dejare aquí atrapado en este lugar...tenemos que seguir...- el corazón de Candy estaba en un gran dilema, no podía decepcionar a Anthony y menos aun lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía imaginar la tristeza de Terry después de que ella se hubiera ido, podía escuchar en su voz la desesperación, sin embargo decidió ponerse de pie y seguir adelante al lado del rubio.

En el cementerio Terry había encontrado el mausoleo de la familia Brower, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, señal que su amada esposa estaba cerca.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta la puerta de barrotes que resguardaba el descanso de la familia Brower Andley. Con manos firmes rodeo uno de los fríos barrotes con fuerza y grito a todo pulmón el nombre de su pecosa, empujo con fuerza la puerta de fierro, tras un rechinar del metal esta se abrió con dificultad.

Terry dejo caer todo su peso en esa puerta que era el ultimo impedimento para llegar hasta aquel que tenia a su esposa en un mundo al que el no tenía acceso.

Una lámpara que descansaba en el altar de la entrada junto a las fotografías de Anthony y su madre, fue el único recurso del ingles para iluminar su camino hacia abajo. Hacia la cripta donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de ese chico que no soporto ser vencido y aun después de la vida daba su lucha por quedarse con el amor de esa mujer que le había robado el corazón.

La tenue luz iluminaba su camino hacia abajo. Las paredes de piedra parecían sudar en la oscuridad que parecía se lo tragaba para digerirlo lentamente.

-Candy! - grito con angustia, escucho su voz repetirse una y otra vez entre las paredes del lugar.

Una vez que llego a la parte inferior, pudo encender unas antorchas que alumbraron con mayor intensidad la bóveda, pudo apreciar alrededor de seis criptas, 5 ya tomados, vacilante dio un paso al frente hasta llegar a los dos primeros, se leía el nombre de los padres de Albert, uno mas adelante en la parte superior tenia el nombre de quien fuera la única hermana del actual patriarca de los Andley, en la parte inferior en una placa un poco mas reciente se leía " Anthony B. Andley" la sangre de Terry se helo al descubrir a su contrincante.

-así que aquí estas! – el sonido de la puerta cerrarse de un solo golpe en la parte superior, lo hizo brincar. –no quieras asustarme que no lo lograras, yo peleare contigo y un ejercito mas por mi esposa, lo oíste? Mi esposa, aunque no te guste así es.

Un gélido aire soplo por toda la bóveda a manera de respuesta, la antorchas que Terry había iniciado, se vieron en peligro de apagarse cuando el viento paso por encima de ellas, de extinguirse esa única fuente de luz el ingles se quedaría en total oscuridad, pero no se amedrento.

-… eso es todo lo que tienes? Viento, ruidos, humo…? Esa es tu realidad, pero no la mía y no la de mi esposa, tu tiempo ya paso Anthony y no fue tu destino quedarte con Candy, eso no lo podrás cambiar jamás, ni vivo ni muerto, el corazón de Candy me pertenece así como el mio le pertenece a ella…. Hay mil aventuras que tu jamás podrás disfrutar a su lado por que no es para ti, jamás sabrás la alegría que es saber que Candy lleva en sus entrañas el fruto de su amor….

Un fuerte golpe en la pared se dejo escuchar, mientras una tenue luz apareció sobre la tumba superior, Terry guardo silencio y puso atención al destello, para seguirla con atención. Parecía subir y bajar en movimientos oscilatorios, siguió con la mirada la trayectoria que la luz quería mostrarle, al bajar totalmente la mirada pudo notar un sepulcro abierto, un bulto resaltaba en la oscuridad, temeroso pero habido de descubrir la identidad de quien ya hacia ahí, se acercó hasta una distancia segura, donde pudiera distinguir algo.

Un rayo de luz le dejo ver una cabellera dorada, se contuvo por un segundo para llenarse de fuerzas e inmediatamente después abalanzarse hasta el sepulcro, para comprobar el mayor de sus temores, recostada inerte Candy hacia en ese nicho de mortandad, las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos fueron la clara muestra de lo que su alma experimentaba en esos momentos.

-Candy …. Candy, mi tarzan pecoso no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar solo….. no puedes irte con nuestro hijo…- el llanto convulsivo ahogo sus palabras, no tenia fuerzas mas que para agarrarse con fuerza a la mano de su esposa.

A unos metros de la cima de la montaña, Candy sintió la calidez de Terry en su mano y ante sus ojos se abrió una clara visión de lo que tenía que hacer.

-que sucede Candy? Porque te detienes? – Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron sin mesura al ver el rostro de la rubia – estamos a unos pasos Candy, debemos de seguir….

-no Anthony, yo no puedo seguir.

-pero Candy, pensé que me amabas y querías estar conmigo?

-y no te equivocas, te amo con todo mi corazón, tu haz sido la ilusión mas hermosa y pura que he tenido, pero no se si pueda quedarme contigo, siempre me sentiría culpable…..

-culpable de que?

-culpable de haberle dado mi palabra a alguien que me ama y me ha dado todo…..incluyendo al hijo que cargo en mi vientre no puedo traicionarlo al final. Anthony tienes que entenderme, si tú no te hubieras ido, jamás habría soltado tu mano, pero... te fuiste y yo me di a alguien mas...no puedo hacerle esto, por que nunca te lo habría hecho a ti.

-Candy él puede encontrar a alguien mas…. Alguien que lo haga feliz tu no eres responsable de él, le diste lo que le correspondía pero no debes sentirte atada. - el rubio trataba de convencerla, aunque sabia que no podría contra esos sentimientos que la rubia poseía.

-Anthony…. Mira – la rubia señalaba una línea de luz que comenzaba a formarse en la base del cielo y bajaba parsimoniosamente, era la luz mas blanca y luminosa que jamás hubiera visto antes.

-es nuestro momento de partir, debemos irnos – Anthony se puso de pie y miro el algo luminoso que casi tocaba la tierra, entre su espesor, la figura de una mujer comenzaba a tomar forma.- vamos Candy.

-No Anthony, me temo que no podre acompañarte…

-pero…. Yo tampoco iré entonces, me quedare contigo – del halo de luz una hermosa mujer extendió sus brazos y en una voz suave, comenzó a llamar al rubio por su nombre.

-mama…? Mama! – grito emocionado el rubio al reconocer a la mujer, que en la cima extendía sus brazos solo para el.

-ven aquí pequeño mio….. Ven conmigo….

-pero …. No iré sin Candy….

-no Anthony, no eres tu el que puede determinar ni la hora ni el lugar en que se agota la vida y tampoco puedes elegir el lugar al que irán aquellos que erraron el camino.

-pero que sucederá con ella?

-su destino, eso sucederá….. Vamos Anthony no tenemos mas tiempo. - la rubia mujer, madre de Anthony le sonrió dulcemente invitándolo a tomar su mano.

-Candy - con ojos angustiados miro a Candy que aun en el suelo trataba de sonreírle..

-tienes que irte Anthony, no debes quedarte aquí atrapado, ve con tu mama.

-pero y tu?

- yo tratare de volver…. – los dos miraron detrás de ellos, hacia el verde valle que habían recorrido y que ahora no era mas que un espinoso desierto lleno de nubes negras.

-Candy… no quiero dejarte ir nuevamente.

-esta vez es diferente, esta vez hemos tenido tiempo de despedirnos y decirnos lo que hay en nuestros corazones, yo te amo y siempre tendrás una parte de mi corazón - Candy se puso de pie y se arrojó a los brazos de Anthony que la estrecho con devoción. – ve querido Anthony ve a cumplir tu destino, llega al final del camino, a la vida eterna…..

-me preocupas..

-no, ve feliz, yo también tengo que cumplir mi destino y llegar al final de mi camino y tu no puedes acompañarme ni experimentarlo por mi, nuestro amor no se terminara ni se olvidara, siempre será parte de nosotros estemos donde estemos.

Tras un beso suave y sutil, Candy animo a Anthony a arrojarse a los brazos de su madre, que lo esperaba impaciente.

Una ves que la mujer tomo a su hijo en brazos, ambos ascendieron con la luz desapareciendo detrás de ellos. Con lagrimas en los ojos Candy se despidió de aquel chico rubio, que le había dado tanto de si, que incluso se había negado a seguir con su camino, quedándose en un limbo de completa soledad... sin embargo se sentía tranquila, sabia que ese lugar al que iba no habría sufrimiento ni dolor, era su esposo el que en esos momentos sentía su corazón partirse en dos.

Miedosa y confundida, Candy miro nuevamente detrás de ella, el panorama era desolador y sobre todo escabroso, por un momento se pregunto, por qué el mundo de Anthony jamás se miro así?, la respuesta la obtuvo de un nuevo pinchazo en su vientre, había arriesgado lo mas preciado que jamás hubiera podido tener, el fruto del amor que había compartido con Terry, había sido una egoísta al no pensar en quien le había entregado su confianza y su amor.

Por otra parte se sentía tranquila, sabia que se había partido en dos para darle lo mejor de si a Anthony y acompañarlo hasta el lugar donde al fin descansaría en paz.

Se puso de pie y comenzó su descenso de la montaña, tenia que encontrar su camino de regreso hasta donde todo había comenzado, " la mansión de las rosas".

Quizá le llevaría mucho tiempo regresar, quizá no encontraría el camino nunca mas y se perdería en el laberinto de la desesperanza, pero no se rendiría antes de pelear su reto.

Dorothy y Ethel se habían armado de valor para ir hasta el cementerio y asegurarse que el señor Granchester estuviera bien.

Conforme se acercaban al mausoleo de los Brown, su temor iba en aumento nada bueno debía estar sucediendo en ese lugar, desde afuera de la construcción no se veía nada, sin embargo lograron ver el resplandor que venia desde la parte inferior, con el temblor e n las manos, Dorothy empujo la puerta y esta se abrió sin ningún problema.

Las dos mujeres dieron un par de pasos para adentrarse al mausoleo, fue Ethel que llamo la atención de Dorothy para mostrarle el jarrón que tanto las había desquiciado, descansaba al lado de la fotografía de Anthony, como siempre había estado dispuesto.

Con temblor en las piernas quisieron dar un paso más, pero la sombra que venia subiendo por las escaleras las dejo estáticas.

-señor Granchester ! - grito la castaña al ver a Terry con Candy en los brazos.

-que preparen el auto la llevare al hospital...

-esta bien?

-no lo se...no lo se -grito Terry desesperado.- no despierta y no siento su pulso...

Con el auto dispuesto al frente, Terry introdujo a su esposa en el y partió a toda velocidad al hospital mas cercano, manejaba a toda velocidad, mientras gruesas lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, sentía que estaba a punto de perder a su esposa y no podía si quiera imaginarlo.

-vamos Candy se fuerte , no puedes abandonar, no te puedes ir, vuelve... vuelve a mi amor...

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas, bueno llegamos hasta el penúltimo capitulo, sé que había fuertes expectativas de que se fuera con Anthony, pero no pude dejarla ir, Val no me mates please...la verdad es que se me hizo poco leal de Candy dejar a Terry y bien sabemos que ella no es una mujer voluble en sus sentimientos, así que no me fue lógico que ella tomara sus tiliches y se fuera sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

No les mentiré diciendo que ya tengo el final y sé que sucederá, aun no he escrito ni un renglón del próximo y ultimo capitulo y es que estoy sufriendo nuevamente con ese desenlace, mi lógica me dicta un camino, pero mi deseo me dicta otro y mi maldad me dicta uno aun mas atractivo, después de todo era alusivo a Halloween, o no?

Yo les agradezco su compañía, aun cuando sabemos que la naturaleza de este anime no es de horror, sino de romance- drama y superación según veo yo. Así que su compañía y su respuesta me ha sido sumamente satisfactoria, gracias por su apoyo.

Val Rod, gracias amiga por tus reviews y por tu comprensión...por que me comprendes el por que no pude mandarla con Anthony verdad? Pero le dedique una buena pensada como dejar al rubio en un lugar feliz aunque fuera sin Candy y créeme que le di un giro total a la historia, por que cuando comencé con la idea de este fic, lo iba a mandar al infierno, por andar haciendo pactos con entes malignos, pero ustedes me ablandaron y no puede seguir con mi idea original, aunque no del todo espero haberte complacido, un abrazo amiga.

Guest, gracias por tu review y pues que te puedo decir, este Anthony no creo que haya sido malo solo era un ente perdido en el limbo y que Candy se quede con Terry? Pues aun no lo se...ya veremos ojala que si. Saludos.

Elisa-Granchester, hola amiga gracias por seguir conmigo y aunque te burles de mi ; ) si quisiera escribir una historia de cada personaje, muy en especial uno en el que Terry quede con Elisa, Neil con Annie, Candy con Archie y Albert con... con... Pues con George..jajajjaja.. No estaría mal no?, saludos amiga.

Alezza, gracias por seguir por aquí...si ese Anthony se la llevo hasta su guarida, pero Candy le salió con que siempre no y ahora a ver si logra encontrar su camino de vuelta a lo que ya tenia y dio la espalda. Un abrazo.

Lula Ram, gracias por tu mensaje, si tienes razón creo que Terry tiene mas deseos de resolver su problema de encontrar a su esposa que de tenerle miedo a alguien que ni conoció. Saludos

dajannae8, gracias por tu review, amigaaaa perdóname no le di el final que deseabas a Anthony, pero lo mande al paraíso eterno de la mano de su mami y mi promesa continua y ya comencé el Anthonyfic que definitivamente no será apto para Terryfans, aunque me encantaría que lo leyeran, solo dame un par de semanas para que le adelante. Un súper abrazo amiga.

Luna, gracias por tu review, pues Terry llego, pero no ha podido sacar a Candy de donde se metió, a ver como le hace para traerla del mismo infierno... saludos.

Rosie White . Hola que gusto verte y gracias por el review, pues si tienes toda la razón, Candy esta embarazada y pues creo que esta lucha en la que Candy se vera, no es mas lucha de Terry, fue Candy la que se metió en la boca del lobo solita y solita tiene que salir...a ver que sale para el final. Un abrazo.

Noemi Cullen, hola amiga querida muchas gracias por tu review y no te apures por no haber dejado mensajitos en los capítulos anteriores, te extrañe mucho pero también comprendo que todas aquí somos mujeres de lucha y multifacéticas, mamas, trabajadoras, amas de casa, esposas y fans de Candy así que el tiempo se reduce, por eso te agradezco aun más que continúes conmigo y también por que a pesar de no ser fan de lo sobrenatural me haz aguantado aquí y en años añejos, y si amiga por aquí no no llego Sandy estuvimos muy lejos de sus garras, yo ando por la ciudad de los vientos a mi me toca un poco mas de nieve y frio brrr...por cierto ya te mande mi solicitud en face, si no me vez es que ya ando acosando a alguien mas jajajaja...un abrazo bien fuerte.

Wendy. Amiga querida me da mucho gusto ver que con este fic no te asuste tanto como con el anterior, ya vez tu Terry logro que la pecosa se decidiera por el, pero ahora la muy despistada no sabe como regresar...debió dejar migajitas de pan...saludos.

Mazy Vampire, mil gracias por tu review, ya vez Terry no se amilano y fue a encarar a su verdugo, gano la batalla contra el pero no la guerra...hasta la proxima.

Lili Ram. Amiga mil gracias por tu linda carta, digo review..=D ... me encanto el análisis que hiciste de mi mente perversa .jejeje... si me gustan los finales rosas, pero la verdad no se me dan muy bien, a mi me gustan los finales diferentes un poco mas reales digamos, creo que la vida es agridulce y solo hay que saber disfrutarla y en este fic, me he peleado conmigo casi desde el principio, no tienes idea cuantas veces y de que manera cambio este fic en el transcurso de estos 13 capítulos y te digo todo con que aun no decido el final, no se si pintarlo, rosa, rojo, guinda o negro, pero yo a ti te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por entretenerte con las historias que he creado con cariño y dedicación para ustedes, un súper abrazo.

Reeven, gracias por tu review... que te puedo decir cuando yo vi Candy por primera vez caí locamente enamorada de Anthony, suspiraba por el güerito cuando tenia apenas unos 8 años, ni siquiera recuerdo haberle prestado atención a Terry o Albert, cuando vi la serie por segunda vez me enamore de Archie la verdad no creo haber terminado de ver la serie hasta que tuve 19 y entonces si Terry me robo el corazón, ya cuando la vi mas crecidita y desde otra perspectiva me di cuenta que me gustan todos incluyendo a Neil,, bueno ya me salí del tema, Anthony no es malo en esta historia, el vio su vida apagarse y no entendió que pasaba, su vida estaba llena de ilusiones ..Por lo que se negó a ir, al ver nuevamente a Candy se aferro a ella, por que era lo único que su joven corazón conoció, cuando el murió tendría que? 16 o 17 años, así que se aferro al único amor que tuvo en vida, no era fácil para el entender que había sido remplazado, creo que en todo caso fue Candy quien cometió el error de dejarse llevar...saludos.

Bueno chicas espero que las haya complacido aunque sea un poquito y yo me voy a pelear por el final, espero tenerlo listo para el viernes, pero si me tardo un poquito mas es por que no hayo la salida... que tengan una muy buena semana, reciban un fuerte y caluroso abrazo de su amiga Liz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Desde la Penumbra**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capitulo XIV**

Habían llegado al hospital en unos cuantos minutos, los doctores que tomaron a Candy a cargo no habían salido a darle ningún tipo de calma a Terry que en la sala de espera se desesperaba irremediablemente. Tenía un par de horas ahí y solo había escuchado las palabras de una enfermera que le aseguraban que su esposa estaba siendo atendida.

Dorothy y Ethel aparecieron junto al doctor Smith, que haciendo uso de su influencias en el hospital se introdujo hasta la sala donde estaba siendo atendida la rubia.

Media hora después salió a encarar a Terry que irradiaba su desespero por cada poro del cuerpo.

-señor Granchester..

-como esta Candy?, por favor dígame que estará bien….

-eso es lo que esperamos, pero en realidad señor Granchester no hay nada que la medicina pueda hacer por ella, sus signos vitales están bien y todos los estudios que se le han practicado han salido positivos, la señora Candy parece estar en un profundo sueño del que no puede despertar.

-pero abra algo que hacer por ella….

-rezar, es lo único que nos queda, su inconciencia la tiene atrapada en algún sitio de donde ella es la única capas de volver, por su estado la mantendremos aquí bajo vigilancia, pero no hay mas que hacer.

-puedo pasar a verla?

-adelante señor Granchester su compañía le hará mucho bien, háblele y trate de estimular sus sentidos para que ella pueda despertar, lo llevare a su habitación.

Terry siguió al medico que lo llevo a una habitación privada del segundo piso, lejos del barullo normal de el hospital. Al entrar vio de frente a el a Candy conectada a algunas maquinas que median su ritmo cardiaco y sus pulsaciones, además del suero que la alimentaba.

El actor pensó en ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella y no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, trato de resistirse mientras el doctor seguía ahí de pie, pero al primer parpadeo el llanto lo traiciono. Fue hasta su esposa y tomo su mano, para llevarla hasta sus labios, con ese beso tan agridulce logro mojar la blanca piel de su pecosa con esas lagrimas saladas de preocupación.

-lo dejare aquí con ella, si necesita algo o hay algún cambio en la condición de su esposa, por favor apriete este botón y las enfermeras vendrán de inmediato.

-gracias doctor – fueron las únicas y secas palabras del actor antes de sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama de Candy y comenzar a hablarle cerca del oído..

Tras varias horas Dorothy y Ethel vieron llegar al patriarca de la familia junto a Rebeca y Annie que había ido por ellos hasta chicago.

-alguna noticia de Candy?- pregunto Albert lleno de preocupación.

-esta inconsciente en su habitación, el señor Granchester esta con ella.

-que fue lo que sucedió Dorothy?, Annie nos conto a grandes rasgos, pero ella no presencio nada.

-fue algo difícil de explicar y difícil de creer…- Dorothy le conto detalle a detalle lo ocurrido en la mansión Andley, Albert hizo algunas preguntas conforme escuchaba la historia - ….fue cuando vimos al señor Terry subir por las escaleras del mausoleo con la señora Candy en brazos …

-tienes razón Dorothy es una historia por demás extraordinaria, no puedo creer que mi sobrino haya provocado todo esto y mantenga a Candy en estado de inconciencia….

-yo tampoco lo creería sino fuera por que lo vi con mis propios ojos y lo ultimo que encontramos es igual o mas desquiciante.

-y que es eso Dorothy? –pregunto Albert, mientras mantenía la atención de Annie y Rebeca.

-después de que salió el señor Terry y se llevo a la señora Candy, Ethel y yo regresamos a ver si la puerta estaría cerrada nuevamente, pero no fue así, encontramos todo tal cual lo habíamos dejado minutos antes, Ethel y yo quisimos prender unas velas para el joven Anthony y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir todas las cartas y los dos telegramas que el señor Terry había enviado, estaban envueltas en la pañoleta que alguna vez vimos usar a la señora Candy y que sabíamos pertenecía a ese mausoleo.

-pero alguien debió llevarlas hasta ahí – replico Rebeca, quien personalmente había ido hasta el servicio postal a preguntar por esa correspondencia.

-lo se señorita Rebeca, pero Ethel y yo recibimos la correspondencia a diario y jamás vimos nada y con esto estoy diciendo que recibimos otro tipo de correspondencia a diario de las manos del cartero, pero nunca una del señor Granchester, demás que la correspondencia que encontramos estaba cerrada.

-tu no oíste nada de lo que sucedió en la habitación de Candy mientras Terry estaba en la cocina? –Rebeca se refería a aAnnie, que había estado en la habitación de al lado todo el tiempo.

-mentiría si dijera que si, casi no dormí nada durante toda la noche, pero cerca de la madrugada me quede dormida tan profundamente que no escuche nada, hasta que Terry partía con Candy en el auto, fue cuando me puse de pie y Salí a toda prisa rumbo a Chicago para avisarles.

-de verdad que esto ha sido increíble, jamás me imagine que tan fuerte habían sido los sentimientos de mi sobrino y Candy, lo que me sorprende es que también estoy seguro del amor de Candy por Terry y no entiendo como ella pudo simplemente darle la espalda.

-tal vez por eso ella no se haya ido aun, por que no puede abandonar a su esposo – repuso Ethel, con la vista perdida en el frente.

-por eso y por la criatura que trae en sus entrañas….- agrego Dorothy.

-como dices?

-si señor Andley, el doctor Smith le confirmo la noticia al señor Granchester esta mañana.

Los cinco siguieron charlando y llegando a diferentes hipótesis mientras esperaban angustiosamente por alguna noticia.

En la habitación Terry tenia ya la boca seca de tanto hablar con su esposa tratando de reanimarla y traerla de regreso con el, mientras Candy seguía inmóvil, perdida en su inconciencia.

Caminaba con un fuerte dolor abdominal, sentía las piernas temblar a cada paso mientras perdían la fuerza. A cada paso se enterraba los zarzales que le impedían el paso, pero haría todo lo posible por regresar sus pasos y encontrar la mansión de las rosas, sabia que había recorrido ese camino junto a Anthony, cuando eso era mas bien un paraíso de ensueño.

No sabia por que el panorama había cambiado, pero la culpa por poner en riesgo a su bebe y el corazón de Terry merecían un camino tan espinoso como el que estaba sorteando.

Las nubes negras amenazaban con descargar su furia, mientras unas sombras amorfas parecían acecharla.

Asustada y en total pánico no pudo mas que romper en llanto y avanzar tan rápido como podían sus piernas, pronto llegaría al punto donde se había encontrado con Anthony por primera vez, "la mansión de las rosas".

Con el dolor a costas y el pánico en cada célula corrió hasta el lugar donde Anthony la había recibido, pero no había mas que ruinas de todo lo que en un momento disfruto al lado de él, los rosedales estaban secos y muertos, la estructura frente a ella, era solo un pedazo de madera reducida a escombros, grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo escucho el eco de su voz, en esa total soledad.

Sin saber que más hacer se tiro al suelo derrotada, para desahogar su llanto.

En la habitación del hospital, Terry se alarmo al ver subir los niveles de su ritmo cardiaco en las maquinas a las que estaba conectada Candy, quiso llamar a la enfermera de inmediato, pero su desespero lo llevo a aferrarse a su esposa y llamarla una y otra vez, beso sus labios con angustia, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su esposa.

Los doctores y enfermeras llegaron al escuchar la alarma de los monitores, con dificultad lograron sacar a Terry del cuarto y comenzaron la resucitación en la rubia.

Candy desesperada sentía la vida irse entre sus manos, no había logrado encontrar el camino de regreso y ya no escuchaba la voz de Terry que la había guiado, el cielo se oscureció dramáticamente, dejando caer algunas gotas de lluvia salada que la entristeció aun mas y la indio en su desesperanza.

Para su sorpresa comenzó a escuchar una voz varonil que la llamaba en la lejanía, detrás del bosque que rodeaba las ruinas de la mansión.

-Anthony!

Con nuevos bríos se levanto y corrió entre la arboleda siguiendo la voz de Anthony que no cesaba de llamarla para guiar sus pasos, una vez que dejo el bosque detrás de ella, pudo ver un hermoso valle soleado y un camino escondido a la derecha, lleno de vejación y sin que un solo rayo del sol pudiera penetrarlo.

Quiso correr hasta el valle lleno de riachuelos y flores, pero en la entrada al sendero Anthony le hacia señas, lo dudo un poco pero corrió hacia el oscuro sendero por donde sin esperar Anthony se había introducido y perdido tras unos segundos, había querido volver, pero el sendero no era mas que un túnel oscuro sin retorno.

Llorando desesperada grito con todas sus fuerzas deseando llegar a un lugar a salvo., pero no veía delante de ella más que un túnel infinito lleno de oscuridad.

-la estamos perdiendo! – los gritos del doctor se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, donde Terry no pudo soportar mas la espera e irrumpió en la habitación.

Observo a dos doctores resucitando a su esposa, mientras el monitor del ritmo cardiaco de Candy dibujaba una línea continua, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada esposa no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, no podía quedarse sin ella, su grito sobresalió del barullo del cuerpo medico, cimbrando la mente de la rubia.

-Terry….Terryyyyy – grito al escuchar la voz de su esposo, mientras un eco detrás de ella resonaba con mas fuerza, era Anthony nuevamente.

-sonríe pequeña, siempre sonríe, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, y tu debes de sonreír siempre….

Detrás suyo pudo ver a Anthony que se acercó lo suficiente par darle un empujón tan fuerte que la hizo volar por los aires perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-ha vuelto ha vuelto! Grito una enfermera llena de emoción…..

-la tenemos, regularicen su respiración….oxigeno, pronto !

Terry se quedo estático al observar todo el movimiento, había perdido el aliento al ver las líneas del monitos alumbrar en líneas intermitentes, su pecosa había vuelto y con ello la esperanza.

-doctor…doctor! –se Escucho la voz ansiosa de la enfermera – esta abriendo los ojos….

-queee? - Terry empujo a una de las chicas de blanco hasta llegar al lado de su esposa y tomar su mano..- Candy Candy.. – susurro a unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras sus amargas lagrimas caian sobre ella.

-que hace este hombre aquí, sáquenlo…..

-por favor señor Granchester, deje que el doctor estabilice a su esposa y podrá entrar nuevamente…. - la mujer trato de empujarlo, pero Terry estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de Candy que miraba a todos desorientada. – por favor se lo pido, hágalo por su esposa.

-Sutilmente Terry soltó la mano de su esposa y salió muy encontrar de su deseo.

casi una hora después los doctores salieron y le explicaron a Terry que Candy parecía estar bien, sin embargo la mantendrían bajo observación para estar seguros que tanto ella como él bebe que venia en camino no sufrieran ninguna complicación.

-vaya con su esposa, solo le voy a pedir que no la agote, necesita descansar.

Sin perder mas tiempo Terry corrió al encuentro con su dulce esposa, abrió la puerta y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado.

-pecosa, como te sientes?

-Terry…perdóname – algunas lágrimas rodaron, mostrando su mortificación

-porque habría de perdonarte, por volver a mi?

-…..yo… no se explicarte lo que sucedió, pero…..

-pero no hace falta mas explicación , lo importante es que haz vuelto desde las penumbras por mi, por nuestra familia …. – su sonrisa intento tranquilizarla, mientras sus manos se aferraban la una a la otra.

-por ti volvería desde el mismísimo infierno…- en un sutil movimiento Terry encontró los labios de su esposa y supo que nadie podría romper esa unión.

_**4 años después**__._

-Candy simplemente no creo que esto sea muy buena idea, regresar a este lugar no me parece la mejor de las decisiones - renegaba Terry mientras manejaba por el mismo camino de terracería por el que había pasado 4 años atrás.

-por dios Terry, no puedes ser tan supersticioso…

-supersticioso!? – casi grito el castaño sin atreverse a recordar a detalle lo que había sufrido en ese lugar, aunque a la distancia ya no veía las cosas tan claras y no sabía que era cierto y que era solo un juego macabro de su mente

-cállate….vas a despertar a Katie…. – miro en el asiento trasero el pequeñ bulto que formaba su peuqeña rubia de ojos azules y carácter voluntarioso igual a su padre.

-Candy de verdad no entiendo tu afán de venir hasta aquí, es verano pudimos ir a escocia o quizá a Florida, no a Lakewod.

-estaremos solamente un par de días aquí, solo para la reunión familiar de los Anldey y después de eso hay dos largos meses de descanso para esta familia a donde tu quieras ir .

-muy lejos de aquí es adonde quiero ir…

-eres un infantil Terry, lo que sucedió hace 4 años, solo fueron estragos de mi accidente, nada tuvo que ver con este lugar.

- de igual forma no pretendo pasar la noche aquí y eso no está a discusión

- esta bien, como tu digas - miro a su esposo y le sonrió complaciente - al menos podemos anunciar nuestra llegada y después iremos a buscar un hotel en el pueblo, se que Albert entenderá.

-no entiendo como es que el mismo quiera pasar una noche aqui debería de vender esta propiedad.

-estas exagerando, esta es un propiedad muy importante para la familia, aquí están las raíces de Albert, sus padres, su hermana y ...Anthony...- su voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme terminaba la frase.

Terry la miro sin pronunciar palabra, cuando Candy despertó de su letargo en el hospital, estaba claro en su mente lo que había sucedido, sin embrago con el pasar de los días, ella simplemente había bloqueado los eventos en su cabeza y actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, nadie hablaba del suceso, para evitarle confusiones.

El arco de rosas se veía tan esplendoroso como cada año, las dulce Candy olorosas y majestuosas les daban la bienvenida.

Al llegar al frente de la mansión, Candy bajo casi al acto, Terry mas cauteloso apago el motor del auto y se quedo estático en su asiento, su pequeña hija aun dormía su siesta.

La brisa veraniega daba en el rostro de la rubia, se extasiaba con el perfume de las rosas, definitivamente ese lugar era mágico para ella.

Dio unos pasos alrededor del jardín y se apartó de la vista de Terry, que se movió inquieto dentro del auto, miro nuevamente a su pequeña y se resistió a despertarla, pero Candy ya no estaba a la vista, se había prometido no perderla por un solo segundo, pero…. No debía dejar que sus nervios lo controlaran y volverse un maniaco, su esposa había estado en magnifico estado, sin ninguna señal de lo que había vivido.

Lo que no sabia es que Candy había sido atraída hasta los limites del cementerio por una risa juvenil que buscaba con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta atravesó la reja y camino entre los mausoleos, hasta encontrar de frente la de la familia Brower Andley, donde se detuvo instantáneamente.

-Anthony! - suspiro en un nostálgico recuerdo.

Dio un paso al frente y empujo la puerta de barrotes que la separaba del solemne monumento, la puerta cedió al instante y sin pensarlo Candy se adentro; miro las fotografías y suspiro ante sus recuerdos, una centelleante luz en la parte inferior llamo su atención, lentamente se acercó a las escaleras y bajo uno a uno los escalones, la juvenil voz que repetía su nombre cobraba mas claridad conforme se acercaba hipnotizándola ante su llamado.

-_nunca debí dejarla sola_ - se repetía mentalmente Terry, mientras buscaba desesperado por su esposa en los alrededores, habían pasado un par de horas desde que la viera por ultima vez.

-ya fuimos hasta la cascada y no esta señor Granchester, otro de los hombres buscan en los alrededores mas lejanos.

-Carol por favor asegúrese de que Katie no salga de la casa y no se aparte de ella por ningún motivo, cuando es que los Andley llegaran?

-los Andley?, no sabia que la familia viniera este fin de semana.

-como que no sabia, si este fin de semana es la reunión anual de la familia.

-disculpe señor pero a mi no me avisaron de nada… - Terry fue a su auto que estaba a unos pasos de él y busco la invitación para mostrársela a la mucama.

-pero esta invitación es de una reunión familiar que se hizo hace mas de quince años, fue un baile memorable, aun lo recuerdo fue cuando los tres sobrinos de la señora Elroy vinieron a vivir a Lakewood….

-no puede ser - apenas murmuro Terry, sintiendo la sangre helarse en sus venas, dio la vuelta y salió con rumbo al cementerio, era el ultimo lugar que hubiera querido pisar, pero sabia que si quería encontrar a su esposa era el lugar donde tenia que comenzar a buscar.

Apenas llego a aquel oscuro mausoleo se aferro a los barrotes, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, el aire frio que emano de la bóveda inferior trajo consigo el susurro de una conversación y una risa familiar, estático y aterrado forcejeo con la puerta que no cedió ni un centímetro.

-Candy….Candy! – grito a todo pulmón, dejando escapar por su garganta el pavor que lo invadía.

Las nubes negras en el cielo comenzaron a ocultar el sol, el clima cambio instantáneamente, para atestiguar la desesperación del castaño. Esos nubarrones simulaban haber sido traídos _Desde la Penumbra_…

Fin

* * *

Hola chicas! Mil gracias por llegar conmigo hasta este capitulo final.

Las decepciono? Discúlpenme, pero es que ….de verdad trate y no pude dejarlo así nada más y vivieron felices para siempre …. Pero puede ser un vivieron felices para siempre, por que el final esta abierto a lo que ustedes quieran imaginar que paso después…

Chicas muchas gracia por leer estas historias fuera del tinte natural de la historia de Candy, yo les agradezco su apoyo y les pediré que me acompañen el siguiente Halloween con una historia de este genero, por ahora las dejo descansar, hare lo posible por compartirles pronto una historia un poco mas normal.

Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y su apoyo para esta historia, gracias.

Dajannae8, Sharon de Cullen, luna, Val Rod, saraoli,lucero,cyt, monica, mayela, Wendy, 4tardecer, alezza, Noemi Cullen, Rosi Whiye, reeven, Lily RAM, Mazy Vampire, Elisa-Granchester, , Ana de Brower,

Chicas hicieron una diferencia enorme en esta historia y de verdad espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho… mi disculpa es que me perdi de la idea original y no sabia como remendar y continuar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

A mis queridas lectoras silenciosas gracias por su compañía y paciencia, las vi pasar y sus visitas me alegraron enormemente.

Yo me despido, cuídense mucho y diviértanse. Besos Liz


End file.
